EL DIARIO DE HELGA
by serenitymoon20
Summary: ¿Como debo actuar entonces?...Siempre ocultando mi interior sin poder ser yo misma y mucho menos frente a ti, solo este libro conoce mi verdadero ser, mi yo interior...¿porque negar que nada paso?...o peor aun ¿porque negar a mi misma lo que dije e hice?...¿como demonios no puedes ver lo que tengo aqui en mi corazon solo estas tu?...estupido cabeza de balon..ACTUALIZADO ULTIMO CAP.
1. CAPITULO 1 LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA

Bien comenzare explicando lo que sucedió en aquella azotea de industrias futuro, cuando el malvado inversionista millonario y tarado quiso venir y destruir el vecindario, donde mi amado cabeza de balón pudo, con algo de mi ayuda claro, logro salvar el vecindario.

Le confesé mi amor, pero en realidad se preguntaran entonces porque escribo con una profunda tristeza dentro de mi corazón, pues bien lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente.

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba acorralada y ya no podía hacer nada, Arnold había descubierto la verdadera identidad de "Voz ronca" y ahora no me dejaría de preguntarme lo mismo que ahora estaba preguntando.

-Porque me encantan los misterios –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Por favor Helga

-Porque es mi deber ciudadano

-Por favor dime ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?

" _Presión, ¡criminal! Odio que me presionen y este siempre tiene esa facilidad, ¡demonios!"_ pensó desesperadamente

-No lo sé Arnoldo…..tal vez me compadecí de ti y de tus torpes amigos

-Aja ¿Por qué?

-Po…por…porque tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé de acuerdo – _"Perfecto ahora ya estoy siendo más amable, perfecto, te odio Arnoldo"_ – Tal vez incluso me agradas….quiero decir podrías agradarme mucho

Comencé a frotar mi brazo nerviosamente, definitivamente la presión sobre mí no era una buena idea, solo esperaba que el cabeza de balón quedara contento con eso pero no, que ilusa fui al pensar eso.

-¿Enserio lo hiciste por mí?

Fue el fin de todo, la gota que derramo el vaso, el granito que faltaba para explotar, el cerillo que desato el fuego que llevaba guardado en mi corazón.

-¡Aaaah claro que lo que hice por ti zopenco, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera al ver la persona que amo en problemas?! –Listo lo dije por fin, en ese momento respire un poco aliviada

-¿Amas? –Arnold se veía realmente confundido, su rostro estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que yo dije pero aun así no me detuve, ya no lo soporte más.

-Ya escuchaste te amo, te amo, ¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y te hace altares en su armario y escribe cientos y cientos de poemas en tu honor? Te amo Arnold, desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón –Me fui acercando a él, tratando de tocarlo, pues él se hacía cada vez más para atrás con algo de miedo debo decir –Desde entonces he esperado poder decirte la verdad y poder besarte y abrazarte –Le sonreí nerviosamente pues saque todo lo que había guardado durante toda mi vida -¡Oh! Ven aquí mi gran amor

Hice la peor locura del mundo lo sé, pero ¿Qué más podían hacer ustedes después de todo lo dicho?, bien pues lo sujete de los brazos y le plante un beso en esos hermosos y delicados labios ¡Aaaah Arnold!

-No entiendo ¿acabas de decir que me amas? –No podía creerlo "Enserio ¡criminal! Le digo que lo amo y ¿eso es todo lo que puede decir?" -¡¿Qué estas sordo?!

Bien después de esto, bajamos de la azote cuando él me dijo que debíamos salvar el vecindario y después de huir de mí, debo admitir que tal vez no fue la mejor forma de decírselo, pero ya no lo soporte más, lo peor fue lo que vino a continuación después de salvar el vecindario….

En la calle después de que salváramos el vecindario, vimos como el chofer Murray y su exnovia se estaban besando, ambos sonreíamos ante tal escena un poco loca si quieren mi opinión hasta asquerosa.

-Que día tan loco –Dijo sorprendiéndome pues me estaba viendo y se alejó de mi nerviosamente

-Si –Dije triste aunque ocultándoselo mientras también me alejaba de él –Este…dijimos muchas cosas allá atrás

-Si….Helga respecto a lo que sucedió….

-Oh si….bueno mira….Arnold…..estábamos nerviosos y….

-Si con todas esas emociones….

-Nos dejamos llevar si….

-¿No hablabas enserio verdad? ¿En realidad no me amas verdad?

-Si

-En realidad me odias ¿cierto? –Arnold se acercó a mí, por lo que solo di media vuelta, tratando de ocultar mi felicidad momentánea de que pude confesarle el amor que tanto le tengo y que quedara en el olvido, por el momento parecía buena opción.

-¡Claro que te odio cabeza de balón y nunca lo olvides nunca¡ –Me fui feliz de momento, mientras que dentro de mi algo sintió terriblemente al escuchar las palabras de Arnold y de lo estúpida que fui, esto solo me tomo un segundo en darme cuenta de que había perdido una gran oportunidad y todo por seguirle la corriente a Arnoldo.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Bien ha pasado ya una semana y no he visto al cabezón estúpido, pero ahora ya no podré huir más, pues mañana estaré de nuevo en la escuela y no sé qué voy a hacer ¿Cómo debo actuar? ¿Cómo rayos podré mirarlo sin temer por lo que ya sabe? Pese a que pidió olvidarlo no sé si logre hacerlo.

Por otro lado Olga vino de vacaciones a la casa y la muy estúpida insistió en cambiar mi atuendo, ahora solo tengo dos cejas perfectamente bien definidas en vez de mi gran única, tengo aretes de color rosa en forma de flor, regalo de Olga y mis vestidos serán diferentes todos los días, también idea de Olga.

Bien espero que el día de mañana me vaya bien y espero que…. –Tomo su relicario –Espero que Arnold al verme pueda ver mi dulce y cursi interior por fin, en vez de ver mi caparazón duro y frio.


	2. CAPITULO 2 SORPRESAS

Al día siguiente hice lo nuevo impuesto por mi hermana fastidiosa "Olga" la chica modelo a seguir ¡Perfecto!, mientras trataba de colocarme nuevamente mis coletas inultamente, mi hermana gritaba que ya estaba el almuerzo, por lo que opte con dejarme el cabello suelto y sujetármelo con el listón rosa, haciendo el moño que solía hacerme pero ahora con el cabello suelto.

-¡Criminal Olga mira lo ridícula que me veo! –Dije señalando mi atuendo, llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa claro con mangas cortas, con un listón ridículo que iba alrededor de mi cintura, mis aretes color rosa en forma de flor, zapatos blancos y mi clásico listón como ya había mencionado.

-¡Te ves perfecta hermanita bebe!

-Esto es increíble –Dije mientras me resignaba y me iba a la parada de autobús –Vamos niña tu puedes hacerlo –Trate de inspirarme valor para subir aquel autobús pero la verdad era que cada vez estaba más muerta de miedo.

Cuando llego y se estaciono enfrente de mí, sentí que mis piernas flanqueaba, no sabía si podría hacerlo pero tenía que hacerlo, así que con la frente en alto y dando un enorme suspiro subí al autobús para poder enfrentar todo.

-¡¿Helga?!

Arnold fue el que grito mi nombre y yo no supe cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera supe porque rayos decía mi maldito nombre, de cuando acá el idiota cabeza de balón hacia algo así, en fin simplemente trate de contestarle como de costumbre.

-¿Qué soy o me parezco cabeza de balón?

 _Arnold se sonrojo ¡¿no lo puedo creer?!_ Bueno la verdad es que me emocione demasiado al verlo sonrojado de esa manera y con la mirada de bobo que solía tener cuando alguna chica que le gustaba se le acercaba pero conmigo no era así.

Seguí mi camino hasta encontrar a mi amiga Phoebe, todo estaba transcurriendo como normalmente pasaba o al menos eso pensaba.

-Helga te ves muy hermosa –Dijo sonriéndome

-¡Claro que no Phoebs me veo ridícula! –Dije fingiendo molestia

La verdad era que no me sentía del todo mal pero prefería no mostrar nada de gusto por aquel cambio que me había sugerido mi hermana, pues era decir que en verdad lo hice por lo deprimida que estaba por dentro y lo destrozada.

Arnold no quiso más que me retractara de mi confesión esa vez y había llegado a la conclusión de que era porque realmente no deseaba que una chica como yo se fijara en él, era obvio que no deseaba lidiar con eso y para no rechazarme decidió decir que solo fue "las emociones del momento"

Al estar ya en el salón de clases hubo algunas sorpresas no tan agradables.

-Muy bien niños buenos días a todos –Dijo Simmons con su clásica estúpida sonrisa que siempre acostumbraba –Hoy les tengo algunos anuncios que hacerles, primero que nada debo informarles que tendremos a tres alumnos especiales que vienen de un lugar especial cada uno por un caso especial

 _"vaya siempre me he preguntado porque el Sr Simmons usa tanto la palabra especial, cuando leo este diario aun no puedo creer que una persona úsala tanto esa palabra"_

-Bien uno de ellos es el primo de Arnold –Dijo sonriéndole a Arnold, mientras yo me quería morir, ¿Cómo diablos se atreven a traer a una pesadilla para mí? –Arnie Shortman pasa adelante –Entro con su clásico sonido de nariz fastidiante saludo y tomo asiento –El otro alumno es un alumno de intercambio que solo estará aquí por una temporada el viene de Londres adelante

Entro un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos color azul, se veía un chico amable, al menos eso parecía en el momento, pero que no los engañe después entenderán….bueno sigamos con la historia.

-Soy Daniel Rickman mucho gusto –Saludo a todos amablemente con una hipócrita sonrisa

-Y por último una estudiante especial que también viene de un intercambio especial desde Londres, parece ser la prima de Daniel, adelante

-Hola a todos –Era una chica de cabello rubio ojos color gris y si quieren mi opinión bastante presumida –Soy Juliet Rickman mucho gusto

-Bien espero que todos sean especialmente amables con sus nuevos compañeros, especialmente con los que vienen del extranjero para que se lleven un especial recuerdo y buena imagen de la escuela niños –Dijo sonriendo amablemente –Bien hoy iniciamos nuestro quinto año, es un año muy especial y cada uno lo disfrutara de una manera especial….

Bien lo que sigue no es importante el señor Simmons habla demasiado "bla bla bla"

Ese mismo día en el recreo, me toco pasar por lo que sería la peor humillación de toda mi vida, ¿Cómo diablos se atrevió a hacer eso? Todavía lo leo y el recuerdo me causa un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Hola compañera –Dijo Daniel quien venía con su bandeja al igual que yo para tomar su almuerzo

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vaya ¿Por qué tan molesta?

-Porque un gusano perdedor como tú, me está quitando mi valioso tiempo –Dije sin más rodeos, para después voltearme e irme, alcance a ver al cabeza de balón aunque no le di importancia

-Helga -¡Criminal este chico sí que era insistente! –Me gustaría salir contigo

-¡¿Qué?!

 _"Esto no es verdad, ¿Por qué demonios querría estar conmigo? ¿Qué estará tramando esta persona?"_ pensé mientras ideaba una buena forma de deshacerme de el

-Creo que usted es una maravillosa, dulce y única niña que he conocido en mi vida…

En ese momento escuche como Harold se mofaba de mí, como aquel día en el que mi amado Arnold me regalo sus galletas en el kínder, era todo lo que podía soportar.

-¡Cállate gordiflón si no quieres que te vuelva a pegar con betsy y los cinco vengadores! –Alce mi puño en señal de que no bromeaba –Y en cuanto a ti Damián….

-Daniel….

-¡Como sea, ¿Quién diablos te crees como para venir y….?!

El me jalo y me beso, ¡me beso enfrente de toda la escuela! ¡No lo que es peor aún más peor que todo, me beso enfrente de Arnold, entienden de mi amado ARNOLD!

Quede sorprendida por el atrevimiento de Daniel que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que comenzaron las burlas y los canturreos de mis compañeros, en ese momento iba a terminar de empujarlo, pues mis manos aunque no reaccionaran en su momento, estaban sobre sus hombros, por lo que solo tuve que empujar, pero sentí como alguien extra me lo quitaba de encima….

 _"¡Es imposible!"_ pensé sorprendida al ver frente a mí a….. _"¿Por qué?"_

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _muchas gracias por sus reviews, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien, pense en esta idea desde hace tiempo, por lo que mi nuevo fic no solo sera el diario de helga, tengo pensado hacer otro pero con la parte de arnold, espero que les guste mi idea jijij XD_**

 ** _si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien, se aceptan cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia ;D no hay limites._**

 ** _saludos_**


	3. CAPITULO 3 VOLCAN DE SENTIMIENTOS

_"¡Es imposible!"_ pensé sorprendida al ver frente a mí a….. _"¿Por qué?"_

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa niño….?! –Daniel lo volteo a ver y comenzó a reír a carcajadas -¡Tu cabeza….ja jajajaja tiene forma de balón!

-Sí y ¿Qué con eso? –Vi a Arnold muy molesto, pocas veces lo había visto así, pero nunca conmigo –Creo que no deberías de ser tan….

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia cabeza de balón…. – _Ahí no lo soporte se estaba robando mi apodo favorito ¡¿qué demonios le pasa?!_

-¡Oye zopenco solo yo puedo decirle así! –Me acerque a él mientras levantaba mi gran betsy -¡Y que sea la última vez que haces eso, porque para la próxima te va ir peor que esto….! –Dije dándole un gran puñetazo en el estomago

Daniel se dobló en dos, mientras yo me Salí de la cafetería, no entendía lo que había pasado con Arnoldo pero la verdad en ese momento no me interesaba, solo quería escapar de las burlas de mis compañeros _¡que maldita humillación pase y por culpa de ese idiota!_

Al llegar al patio me senté en una de las bancas mientras le dedicaba un hermoso poema a mi dulce amado de cabellos dorados….

 _¡Oh mi amado Arnold!_

 _Eres mi musa, mi luz, mi estrella fugaz_

 _Mi luna, mi sol y mi noche_

 _Iluminas mi camino con tu sola presencia_

 _Me guías ciegamente a través_

 _De esta travesía oscura y solitaria_

 _Alivias mi…_

En ese momento llego mi peor pesadilla…

-Helga –Hizo su clásico ruido asqueroso con su nariz

-¿Qué hay Arnie?

-Estas hermosa y fue un bello poema

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Escuchaste?

-Si al menos lo último si lo escuche -¡Que alivio no escucho el nombre de Arnold! –Quiero que sepas que no me importa que estés enamorado de otro, yo te ayudare a olvidarlo

-¿De qué demonios hablas engendro?

-Que ahora al verte nuevamente me doy cuenta de que…. –Se sonrojo el muy idiota –Aun me gustas – gustas.

-Pero tú a mí no tarado –Me dispuse a irme ya al salón –Nos vemos

-Pero….

-No te quiero cerca de mi como la vez pasada que viniste Arnie, entiéndelo amigo no me gustas –gustas –Dije fríamente –Ni siquiera me eres agradable

El solo me miro tristemente, no sé cómo pude notarlo pero lo note, pese a que ese chico era de lo más extraño y siempre parecía tener la misma expresión, yo pude ver con arrepentimiento que lo había herido, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No debía ni podía darle alas ¿no lo creen?

Ya en la salida me dispuse a irme pero algo me distrajo de mi camino, vi al tarado de Arnoldo con Lila quien venía colgada de su brazo sonriéndole "dulcemente" ¿Por qué demonios se va con ella?

Los seguí como acostumbro hacerlo, aunque hubiera deseado mil veces no hacerlo pues alcance a escuchar parte de la conversación que ambos tenían.

-¡Oh Arnold! La verdad es que….últimamente he pensado mucho en nuestra relación –Lila lo miraba coquetamente, mientras yo apreté los puños –Y bueno….llegue a la conclusión de que ya no solo me simpatizas mucho, si no que…..me gustas –gustas

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ comencé a sentir como el alma se me iba _"¡Arnold por favor dile que ya no te gusta –gusta por favor te lo ruego!"_ pensaba desesperadamente mientras veía aquella pareja.

-Vaya Lila…..no esperaba algo así –Se sonrojo mientras miraba hacia _… ¡No es verdad!_

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mientras veía aquellos ojos esmeraldas los cuales estaban clavados en mí, parecía que habíamos conectado ambos y no parecía que quisiéramos dejarnos ir, Arnold me veía y no entendía porque o como se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, lo cual me preocupaba ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado mirando cómo me escondo?

-¿Arnold? –Lila trataba de llamar la atención de él, quien no apartaba la mirada de mí, pero en cuanto vi que ella iba a voltear a ver hacia donde me encontraba, decidí que era mejor irme de ahí.

Me volví a esconder atrás del bote para que ella no me viera, pero estaba consciente de que Arnold me había visto y vio que no me había ido aun.

-¿Entonces qué opinas Arnold?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Ya no te gusto?

-No es eso Lila pero es que…..Creo que debo pensarlo

-¿Por qué?

-Lo lamento es que…

-¿te gusto?

-No sé qué decir

-Solo dime que saldremos más ¿sí?

-Está bien…..eso creo

Cuando él dijo aquellas palabras mi corazón sintió un gran golpe y lo peor fue cuando Lila se acercó para darle un beso, pensaba que tal vez sería en la mejilla, pero al asomarme vi que Lila lo había besado en los labios, fue demasiado Salí huyendo de ese lugar sin que esa pareja se percatara de mi precipitada huida.

Bien estaba destrozada expiando mis penas al lado del lago, cuando increíblemente apareció Daniel quien al parecer paseaba con su prima Juliet, aunque por el momento no la vi, solo vi que él se acercaba.

-Hola cariño

-¿Qué quieres gusano? No estoy de humor para tus bromas

-Vamos Geraldine ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡¿Quién diablos te dijo mi nombre estúpido?!

-Lo leí en la lista del Sr. Simmons…..por favor ya no me pegues –Dijo arrollándose ante mí, lo cual me pareció gracioso

-Jajaja no iba a golpearte

-Eso quiere decir que no me odias tanto ¿no?

-Ni en tus sueños zopenco

-¡Oh vamos Geraldine!

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese nombre no me gusta…

-Es hermoso al igual que tu –Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente

-Pero no me gusta, por eso todo mundo me dice Helga ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, pero tengo una condición Hel-ga –Dijo remarcando mi nombre lo cual me irrito

-¿Qué zopenco?

-Mi nombre no es zopenco ni gusano ni ningún otro apodo de los que le pones a todos –Dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente –Mi nombre es Daniel y me gustaría que me llamaras así por favor

-Como sea

-¿Por qué ocultas a aquella niña dulce, tierna y amable bajo ese caparazón duro y frio?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sé que no eres así en el fondo

Bien la verdad si me sorprendió que un niño que apenas conozco fuera capaz de ver a través de mi frio y cruel capa, y que pudiera ver mi dulce, lindo y cursi interior no entendía como lo hizo o como dedujo que yo en realidad era diferente pero no podía dejarlo ver mi verdadero ser ¿no?

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme eso?! ¡Además yo te llamare como quiera! ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien yo también lo hare Geraldine –Dijo fingiendo molestia –Nos vemos mañana niña rara

 _"¿Qué? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?"_ pensé mientras regresaba a casa, la verdad es que me pareció lindo ver como un niño había logrado ver a través de mi caparazón duro y frio, hasta llegar a mi dulce y cursi interior, tal vez solo tal vez en verdad le gustaba – gustaba tal y como era yo, aunque era muy prono para sacar conclusiones, pero ese beso fue obvio ¿no?

Cuando llegue a mi casa encontré a un chico cabeza de balón quien estaba en el pórtico, molesta me acerque al idiota, pues ahorita lo odiaba por dejar que Lila la perfecta lo besara.

-Hola

-Hola cabezón y adiós

-Helga –Tomo mi mano antes de subir las escaleras

-¿Qué quieres zopenco?

-Te vi

-¿Qué?

-Te vi cuando estaba hablando con Lila

-¿Y?

-Helga bueno la verdad…..es que yo….le dije que debía pensarlo….porque la verdad….he estado pensando

-Date prisa Arnoldo no tengo todo tu tiempo

-Bien ya voy –Vi que se sonrojo un poco pero no me emocione por eso, tal vez solo venia por lastima para ver que no estuviera en un mar de lágrimas por su culpa, al final de cuentas es el gran samaritano ese Arnoldo

-Me hare vieja aquí

-Lo que sucedió en industrias futuro…. –Me miro con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda con los que me perdía totalmente –Era verdad ¿cierto?

-Era mentira…. –Dije tristemente pero ¿Qué caso tenia decir otra cosa? –Tú mismo lo dijiste fueron las emociones del momento Arnoldo y si era todo lo que tenías que decir, debo entrar antes de que Bob….

-Helga me gustas

Yo simplemente no podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquello, me quede paralizada sin saber si golpearlo, reírme o huir de ahí, mientras el me miraba sonrojado, " _se vía hermoso, ¡concéntrate"_ Helga!, bien pues simplemente pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que me decidí por lo segundo.

-Jajaja por favor cabeza de balón –Dijo fingiendo mi sarcasmo y sonrisa como siempre ocultando todo -¿Crees que voy a caer?

-Helga no estoy jugando tú me….

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que te crea? –Dije molesta –Ese día me dijiste que todo había sido mentira y solo por las emociones del momento y que en realidad te odiaba ¿no? Pues bien quédate con eso porque es verdad Arnoldo ¡te odio!

Arnold me miro molesto, tal vez no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte pero ¿Qué esperaba? Que me lanzara a sus brazos llorando de alegría después de lo que vi, ¡por supuesto que no lo haría!

Di media vuelta para meterme a mi casa pero…

-¿Entonces no te importo ver que Lila me besara?

 _"Dio en el clavo, ¡Lo odio!"_ –Ese es tu problema Arnold

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Qué estás buscando Arnoldo? –Dije mirándolo molesta -¿Que te diga que me muero de celos?

-La verdad

-La verdad es que eso no es de mi incumbencia

-¿Segura?

-¡Diablos Arnoldo! No te amo ¿bien? Quedamos que eran las malditas emoción….

Me jalo y esta vez él fue el que me beso y por un momento olvide donde estaba, pues solo sentía el paraíso de los labios de mi amado que me invitaban a bailar en el universo junto a las estrellas y los cosmos junto a él, solo él y yo pero….

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –Lo empuje -¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

-Pero Helga…

-Nada ¿quieres dos novias?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bien sabes que escuche todo lo que hablaste con Lila y si tu intención es ser un casanova, conmigo te equivocaste Arnold, nos vemos

Entre apresuradamente a mi casa hasta llegar a mi habitación para pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, ni siquiera entendía porque razón el cabeza de balón había hecho aquello ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No lo entiendo, primero que olvide mis sentimientos hacia el y luego siempre no debo olvidarlos ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer mi fic, hoy comenzare a subir la otra parte que es narrada por nuestro personaje favorito "Arnold" jijiji espero no les aburra y les guste**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo cap espero sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jijij no hay limites XD**

 **saludos**


	4. CAPITULO 4 CELOS

_"otro día, otra tortura"_ Pensé mientras iba de camino a la escuela " _Otro día sin tu amor, mi amado Arnold, ¡Oh que cruel es el destino!"_

-Hola Helga

Mire a quien me llamaba y me encontré a Arnie ¿Cómo este tipo no se daba por vencido o qué? -¿Qué quieres Arnie?

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-No

-Pero Helga…

-He dicho que no estúpido –Mire por la ventana molesta -¡Largo!

No supe bien si se fue o no por su voluntad, pero de momento sentí que alguien más llegaba a fastidiar, pero este simplemente no pidió permiso para sentarse, solo lo hizo por lo que voltee para golpear a Arnie solo que no era el….

-¡¿Arnold?! –Dijo con sorpresa

-Hola Helga –Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente que hizo que me quedara pasmada de momento

-¿Qué…..digo….porque te sientas aquí Arnoldo?

-Me gusta estar cerca de ti….

-¡Ya basta Arnold no sé qué maldito juego te traes pero no es gracioso y….!

-Vamos Helga, sabes que no soy de ese tipo de chico que hace ese tipo de bromas

Simplemente me voltee sonrojada y molesta, pues siempre lograba ponerme de buen o mal humor a además de mis nervios, pero no duraron mucho pues llego Lila….

-Hola Arnie creí que te sentarías conmigo –Dijo con obvia molestia

-No, lo siento Lila, pero me quedare aquí con Helga

-Oh, bueno es que yo creí que lo de ayer….

-Lo lamento pero te dije que tenía que pensarlo Lila y….

-¿Pueden discutir en otro lado sus cosas personales? –Dije realmente molesta y dolida

-Lo siento Helga pero es importante esto para mí y Arnold….

-¡Solo estoy pidiendo que lo discutan en privado Li-la!

-¿estas celosa?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos Helga sabemos que te gusta Arnold pero no tienes por qué estar molesta, al final de cuentas yo no tengo la culpa de que le guste –guste –Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y asquerosa como las que solía darle a Arnoldo para embobarlo

La mire furiosamente "No puedo creerlo maldita presumida" –No sé de qué diablos hablas, pero será mejor que ahorres tus comentarios estúpidos si no quieres conocer a Betsy Lila –Dije mientras alzaba mi mano con el puño cerrado de manera amenazante

-¡Vaya entonces veo que todos tenían razón! –Dijo la tarada de Juliet –Bien tengo un buen dicho para esto y dice aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda Helga –Dijo sonriéndome malvadamente –Aunque creo que Lila tiene razón simplemente estas celosa porque el chico te trae loca jajajaja

Todos comenzaron a burlarse, pero para suerte de esas dos, llegamos a la escuela, donde todos comenzaron a salir del autobús, excepto yo que estaba que no soportaba la vergüenza y la burla, pero solo me dedique a esperar que todos se fueran hasta quedarme sola, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Helga

-Vete Arnoldo no estoy de humor

-Pero Helga, no tienes porque…

-¡Diablos! ¿No entendiste? ¡Lárgate!

Lo mire directamente a los ojos tratando de ocultar mi dolor por la burla de los demás, mientras trataba de que las lágrimas traicioneras no salieran y hacer que el descubriera que en verdad me afectaba todo no solo la burla.

-No me iré

-¡¿Por qué?! –Dije desesperadamente pues no tenía ganas de estar lidiando ni con él ni con nadie

-Helga lo que te dije ayer es enserio –Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí –Helga me gustas

Los ojos esmeralda me vieron y me perdí en ellos, lo otro que recuerdo es a Arnold acercándose y poniendo sus labios en los míos, después nos fundimos en un hermoso y cálido beso, de ahí me perdí pues era como un sueño hecho realidad que me desconecte totalmente del mundo.

Cuando nos separamos, me sentí tan avergonzada que solo tome mis cosas y me hui de ahí como siempre lo hago cuando tengo miedo.

Durante el receso escuche algo que me hizo darme cuenta que tal vez Arnold me decía la verdad, los escuche acercarse al patio por lo que rápidamente me escondí atrás del bote de basura más cercano, típico de lo mío.

-¿Entonces que paso con Helga?

-Bien pues después de pensarlo mucho Gerald, me decidí a decirle lo que siento pero….

-¿Pero?

-Lo negó todo…

-Pero no te entiendo viejo –Gerald frunció el ceño confundido –Es que no entiendo cómo es que alguien puede gustarle Helga G. Pataki jajajaja –Gerald riendo lo cual me molesto

-Gerald….

-Lo lamento Arnold es solo que aún no logro entenderlo pero…. –Gerald lo miro seriamente -¿Te rechazo entonces?

-Pues fue peor que eso…. –Arnold se puso triste, nunca lo había visto así, bueno si pero no tanto con las demás chicas que lo rechazaron –Dijo que me quedara con lo que yo mismo dije y sabes….creo que yo soy el culpable

-Claro viejo, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te besara feliz después de lo que propusiste que dijeran?

-No pero….

-Olvídala viejo además Helga no es para ti…

-No puedo Gerald, me gusta y mucho, es más que un gusto –Arnold se sentó mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos con cara de frustración, lo cual me angustio –No puedo dejar de pensar en ella

-Mmm mmm mmm viejo creo que ya te volviste loco –Gerald se sentó a su lado -¿Por qué no luchas por ella?

-¿Crees que eso funcione?

-Claro, bueno si es que aún le gustas debe dar resultado

-Tal vez, hasta mejor ya que el vigilarla solo me confirma que si le gusto –Vi que volteo hacia el bote de basura por lo que me agache rápidamente para que no me viera.

-¿Qué ves hermano?

-Nada es solo que…. –Escuche que su tono era algo divertido –Olvídalo Gerald

Me asome cuidadosamente y vi como ambos caminaban hacia la cafetería no sin antes escuchar algo que me asombro.

-Gerald sabes algo

-¿Qué viejo?

-Tienes razón no dejare de insistirle

-Como digas Arnie ¿vamos?

-Espera olvide mi libro

-De acuerdo Arnold te veo adentro

-Helga me gustas mucho y espero que hayas escuchado todo y así te convenzas de que no miento, apresúrate porque llegaras tarde –Dijo en un leve susurro y soltando al final una linda risita que me encanto más aun, por lo que no me moví.

Después de clases, estaba en mi casillero cuando alguien se acercó a mí, pensé que era el estúpido de Brainy pero antes de dar mí golpee….

-Tranquila soy yo Geral….

-¡Te dije que no me llames así!

-De acuerdo lo siento –Dijo Daniel disculpándose conmigo -¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado para que me perdones?

-No lo creo amigo –Cerré mi casillero mientras me iba a dirigir a la salida pero…

-Vamos Helga ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-A nada solo tengo mejores cosas que….

-También mi tiempo es valioso –Dijo sin quitar su mano de la de ella –Pero deseo conocerte más y que mejor saliendo hoy por un rico helado….

-Mantecado –Susurre inconscientemente, pues frente a mí se encontraba Arnold y Lila quien estaba encima de él, de pronto sentí lo que un arrebato fuerte de celos, pues Lila lo estaba tratando de besar nuevamente

-¿Mantecado? Oh no sabía que aquí le decían así –Daniel sonrió, era obvio que no se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía -¿Vamos?

Lila y Arnold molesto, aunque no quise hacerme ilusiones se acercaron por ahí y entonces se me ocurrió algo, que al principio pareció una buena idea….

-Claro que si Daniel, vamos por el mantecado –Dije sonriéndole lo más coquetamente que pude

Daniel parpadeó un par de veces confundió pues al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta de mí, Arnold me miro igual confundido y sorprendido y solo sonreí más….

-¡Maravilloso mi lady! –Sonrió de lado a lado, lo cual me hizo sentir mal -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro –Dije tomándolo del brazo pues él me lo ofrecía

-¡Helga!

-¡Oh hola Arnoldo!

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Lo lamento pero me tengo que ir

-Por favor Helga

-Ya te dije que ahora no cabeza de balón y….

-Arnold ¿nos vamos amor?

-¡Lila!

-¿Qué? Es justo que Helga lo sepa para que no se haga más ilusiones ¿no crees?

Simplemente me quede mirando fijamente a Arnold quien me miraba enojado por lo que Lila decía y sus ojos esmeralda y profundos me decían que no le creyera pero era imposible, Lila colgada de su brazo y el sin hacer más que enojarse no era suficiente.

-Pues felicidades –Dije molesta –A mí me da igual lo que suceda con ustedes idiotas

-Hay Helga estoy segura de que no es así –Dijo sonriendo –Pues si fuera así no estarías molesta como ahora….

-Créeme Lila nunca estado mejor

-Helga…

-¡Cállate Arnoldo! No estoy celosa ni molesta como dice Lila, simplemente se feliz con la persona que te gusta y ya… -Respire hondo pensando que las lágrimas se irían así pero fue imposible una de estas amenazo con salir por lo que me di media vuelta –A mí me da igual solo ¡déjenme en paz!

Salí corriendo de ahí dejando a Arnold, Lila y Daniel solos y tal vez este último confundido….

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic y espero que les guste jejejeje si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites jijijij XD**

 **saludos**


	5. CAPITULO 5 UNA DECISION DIFICIL

Bien han pasado ya varios días desde aquel incidente con Arnold y su "novia", lo he estado evitando durante todo este tiempo, pues me es difícil olvidar lo que Lila dijo.

Ahora he tomado la difícil decisión de dejar atrás todo y de que nada de lo que haga Arnold con su vida me afecte en lo más mínimo, por ahora me dedicare a divertirme y a estar con mi amiga Phoebs quien siempre me acompaña.

Otro día y otra nueva oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, afortunadamente es sábado y no tendré que escabullirme cada que me tope a el chico que hasta ahora había ocupado mis pensamientos, pero no más, al menos esa fue mi intención.

-¡Helga te buscan cariño!

-¡Voy Miriam, si es Phoebs diré que suba a mi habitación en un momento salgo! –Dije desde la habitación del baño

-Bien que subas, en un momento ella sale –Escuche que Miriam repitió aquello por lo que di por hecho que era Phoebs

Cuando entre a mi habitación casi muero del infarto, estaba un joven rubio en mi alcoba sentado en mi cama, no el rubio que me hubiera gustado, pero él estaba mirando un diario, él no se percató de mi presencia hasta que yo grite.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Arnie?!

-¿Entonces te gusta mi primo?

-¿Con que derecho tomas mis cosas estúpido?

-Tienes que decirle lo que sientes Helga

-¡No es de tu incumbencia ahora lárgate!

-Te hará daño guardártelo –Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí –Me gustas mucho Helga

-¡Tú a mí no!

-Si no le dirás a mi primo, entonces ¿Por qué no andas conmigo preciosa?

-¡Basta no lo hare ahora lárgate!

-Bien pero seguiré insistiendo

 _"¡Maldito engendro!"_ Pensé mientras guardaba mi diario

En ese momento alguien más llego, antes de que Arnie se fuera y antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta…

-¡¿Arnie?!

-Hola Arnold, sabes creo que es bueno que vengas a ver a Helga –Dijo sonriendo –Ella tiene algo que decirte ¿verdad…?

-¡Cállate y vete estúpido! Arnoldo deberías amarrar a tu primo es un peligro suelto

-Solo lo dice porque descubrí su secreto Arnold, por cierto a ti te parecerá interesante, mira….

-¡Largo!

-¡Cálmate Helga! –Arnold sujeto mi mano

-¡Déjame Arnoldo le enseñare a este gusano….!

-Nos vemos Helga

-¿Qué pasa Helga?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Arnold estaba ahí, tomando mi mano y tratando de calmarme, hasta ese momento fui consciente de que el chico fue a verme y estaba en mi alcoba a solas conmigo, como siempre lo imagine.

-Nada Arnoldo –Dije mostrando mi dureza como siempre –Arnie me molesta mucho y no me gusta

-Lo lamento mucho, te prometo que ya no lo hará –Dijo sonriéndome _"dios como amo esa sonrisa"_ –Hablare con el

-Bien gracias Arnold

-Por nada ¿Estas bien?

-Si claro que estoy bien –Dije dándole una sonrisa amable -¿Y qué te trae por aquí Arnold?

Me miro confundido, probablemente porque lo llamaba por su nombre, pero estaba decidido lo olvidara, no importaba como pero lo haría.

-Bueno….quería saber si….. ¿Te gustaría ir….al cine conmigo? –Dijo nerviosamente, frotándose la nuca, _"¡Arnold me invito!"_

-¿Por qué no vas con Lila?

-Quiero ir contigo Helga

-¿Por qué?

-Helga, Lila no es mi novia y ya no me gusta –gusta

-¿Entonces?

-Ella es la que me busca todo el tiempo –Me regalo una sonrisa hermosa que hizo que casi perdiera el control de todo –Sabes como soy ¿no? Buen samaritano como siempre

-Jajajaja lo se Arnoldo –Dije mientras reía de que no le molestara que le dijera samaritano

-Entonces entenderás que solo he sido eso….amable

-Bien te creo cabeza de balón

-¿Entonces quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro porque no, pero debes comprarme unas rosetas grandes de maíz ¿de acuerdo?

-Y una rica bebida de sabor cereza ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabes….?

-Te he observado últimamente –Se encogió de hombros avergonzado, esto me asusto pero a la vez me confundió, pues normalmente yo hacía eso, ¿Por qué ahora lo hacia él?

-Bueno ¿puedes esperar abajo un momento?

-Claro

Una vez que estuve afuera en mi habitación me puse a brincar por toda mi alcoba feliz porque tendría una cita con Arnold, aun no lo podía creer, ¡una cita con Arnold!

Llegamos al cine y el compro todo lo que me prometió y lo mejor de todo fue que entramos a ver la película que ambos nos moríamos por ver, una cosa en común con mi vida, ¡Aaaah!

Bien en fin todo iba bien, pero cuando salimos del cine….

-Arnold

-Hola Lila

-¿Por qué lo haces Arnold?

-¿De qué hablas Lila?

-No tienes por qué salir con otra chica para que me causes celos y lo sabes ¿Por qué insistes?

-No sé de qué hablas Lila

-Primero saliste con Juliet y ahora con Helga ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Lila se puso a llorar como una bebe

-Arnold ¿es verdad? –Le pregunte pues no creía ni entendía ni una sola palabra

-Claro que no Helga

-Claro que si Arnold –Juliet salió de las sombras

-Ni siquiera Salí contigo ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad y además nos tomamos fotos, mira Helga –Dijo dándome unas fotografías, donde ella salía abrazada de Arnold y la última dándose un beso en la mejilla

-Ves como no miento

-¡No lo puedo creer Arnold! –Lo mire furiosa

-Helga no es verdad….

-No quiero escucharte Arnold –Dije mientras daba media vuelta –No te volveré a hablar nunca Arnold y no quiero que te me acerques de nuevo, odio que jueguen conmigo y no dejare que un estúpido cabeza de balón como tú lo haga, ¡Adiós!

-Helg….

-Dejara Arnold estará bien –Alcance a escuchar lo que decía Lila pero simplemente corrí mas….

Me detuve en el puente donde comencé a llorar y mirar la luna llena tan hermosa y perfecta, como desearía ser así, para así ser suficiente para el….

¡Oh luna maravillosa, regálame tu perfecto cobijo para aliviar el dolor de mi corazón,

Ayúdame a aliviar con tu brillo, mi autoestima ya destrozada

Ayúdame, guíame amada luna hacia el olvido total de ese chico

¡Oh Arnold te amo, pero no puedo amarte sin ser amada!

Ya no puedo seguir esperando sin ser esperada,

Amando sin ser amada,

Seguirte sin ser seguida,

Admirándote sin ser admirada,

Extrañándote sin ser extrañada,

Desearte sin ser deseada,

No puedo seguir matándome con tu ausencia si….

-¡Helga hola!

-¡Daniel!

-Vaya te acordaste de mi nombre esta vez jejejeje

Le sonreí a medias, por lo que el noto mi tristeza…

-¿Qué sucede preciosa?

-Nada y no me digas así…

-Vamos Helga es juego…

-Estoy cansada de que todo siempre sea un juego –Dije cansada de que todo mundo me tomara a juego

-Helga –Daniel me tomo la mano –Sabes que no estoy jugando

-¿De qué hablas? –Dije sonrojándome

-De que me gustas y mucho –Dijo sin rodeos _"Este tiene la autoestima y seguridad muy alta"_ pensé

-Pero tu…

-Sé que no te gusto, pero ¿Cómo te gustare si no me das la oportunidad?

Tiene razón ¿Por qué digo que no me gusta? Si ni siquiera me he dado la oportunidad de abrirle mi corazón a alguien más que no sea el cabeza de balón, además yo ya había tomado una decisión y muy importante y a la vez difícil.

" _Te olvidare Arnold, lo prometo_ " pensé mientras Daniel me veía dulcemente

-¿Vamos por un mantecado? Desde la otra vez quedo pendiente

-Claro vamos por él, pero el mío doble.

-Como tú digas querida Helga

Ambos nos encaminamos hacia Slaussen's, mientras un joven veía como nos alejábamos….

-Helga…..No me daré por vencido te lo prometo…. –Susurro un leve susurro que no alcance a escuchar en ese momento, pero que me lo dijo la persona quien lo dijo en ese momento al verme partir con otro y mirando después la luna al igual que yo lo hice minutos antes…..

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia espero sea de su agrado tambien jejeje XD**

 **Eli-mont** **muchas gracias por tu review y si siempre se me hizo una mosquita muerta e hipocrita jajaja no me cayo bien nunca se me hacia demasiado dulce para ser verdad jejeje**

 **anitha muchas gracias por tu review y si se ha dado cuenta de que la ama en verdad por eso ahora a luchar por ella ;D**

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** **yo tambien decia eso jajaja muchas gracias por tu review XD**

 **muchas gracias a todos por si me falto alguien y espero que les siga gustando**

 **saludos**


	6. CAPITULO 6 UN CLAVO SACA A OTRO CLAVO

¿Alguna vez ha escuchado aquel dicho? _Un clavo saca a otro clavo_ , bien pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo, llevo una semana ignorando a Arnold y saliendo con Daniel quien resulto ser muy simpático aunque muy directo, a diferencia mía que siempre me guardo todo, este chico no se guarda lo mas mínimo.

Hoy en la escuela paso algo que no esperaba realmente, pronto será la fiesta de Halloween y debemos ir en parejas, bueno en realidad no pero es lo acostumbrado ¿no?

Bien a la hora del receso….estaba mirando mi lonchera….era maravilloso a veces que Olga estuviera en casa pues ella se encargaba de mi almuerzo y siempre me cocinaba cosas ricas y nutritivas.

-¡Vaya Helga eso se ve muy rico! –Comento Phoebs, la voltee a ver

-Gracias ¿quieres?

-Claro gracias

-Hola hermosas niñas –Daniel estaba frente a nosotras

-Hola Daniel –Respondimos al unísono

-Ese almuerzo se ve rico Helga

-Gracias y tus patatas también se ven ricas –Dije mientras le robaba una y me la llevaba a la boca

-¡Oye son mías!

-No importa –Dije divertida tomando otra –Tú me invitas ¿no es así?

-Ante una belleza como tú, ¿Cómo negarse?

Me sonroje inmediatamente pues a veces Daniel solía ser muy sincero con lo que sentía o pensaba pero a veces era demasiado para mi gusto, por lo que simplemente baje la mirada y me dedique a almorzar.

El me sonrió tiernamente –Hell he estado pensando…

-¡Vaya eso si es novedad! –Dije riéndome

-Jajajaja muy graciosa –Dijo riendo también por lo que no me sentí nada culpable, finalmente el me entendía y no le molestaba mi manera de ser –Creo que deberíamos ir juntos al baile de Halloween ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno la verdad…..no….se….digo es que…. –Me sonroje aún más, pues pese a que habíamos salido, no era nada tan formal como una cita por así decirle

-Vamos querida será divertido ¿verdad Phoebs?

-Claro Helga además es bueno que vengas con Daniel, puede pasar por nosotras con Gerald….

-Si solo quieres eso porque tienes una cita ya con el ¿o me equivoco Phoebe?

Vi cómo se sonrojo al máximo, mientras yo suspiraba profundamente, esperaba que Arnold me invitara pero no podía ser, además yo misma me había encargado de no dejarlo hablar cuando me acorralaba en los pasillos o en mi casa, por lo que debía admitir que yo misma lo alejaba pero era lo mejor, además a él le gustaba –gustaba Lila ¿no?

-Está bien zopenco –Dije sonriéndole –Vendremos al estúpido baile pero a cambio tienes que comprarme bolitas de chocolate, una bolsa grande ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien pero como yo hare el sacrificio de estar con la niña más rubia, debes darme algo a cambio

-¡¿Qué?!

-Un beso Hell –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí –Solo eso y que…. –Se sonrojo al máximo era la primera vez que lo veía así -¿quieres…ser mi….novia?

-Helga –Llego Arnoldo

-¿Qué quieres Arnold?

-Hablar contigo –Dijo mirándome a mí y a Daniel quien sostenía mi mano y pensar que en una ocasión fingí que Stinky fuera mi novio para que el me notara y estuviera celoso, nunca funciono y ahora

 _"¿Qué diablos sucedía?"_ pensé molesta

-¿De qué?

-Ven por favor

-Ve Hell, yo comeré con Phoebs ¿verdad? –Dijo Daniel comprensivo dándome una hermosa sonrisa lo cual hizo sentirme culpable, pues yo no sentía lo mismo que él, solo lo usaba para olvidarme de Arnold.

-Bien

Una vez que ambos estuvimos fuera de la cafetería, el me tomo de los hombros mientras me miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes tan penetrante aquella mirada que me dejo clavada de momento al suelo.

-¿Qué…de…quieres? –Dije nerviosa por la cercanía de Arnold

-Helga necesitamos hablar claramente sobre lo que sucedió y más que nada sobre lo que sentimos

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar…

-¿Por qué demonios te empeñas a será así?

-¿Por qué te empeñas tu a algo que nunca fue?

Lo mire desafiante y furiosa mientras él me miraba de igual forma por unos instantes para después dulcificar su rostro y mirada.

-Helga me gustas y mucho –Dijo sonrojado –Por ahora te dejare tranquila pero no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil

-Arnold yo…

-No me respondas piénsalo bien y sobre todo piensa en lo que haces

-Yo… ¿Qué hay de Lila?

-Ella no es un problema, pues no me gusta más, aunque ella se esté encargando de tenderme trampas, espero que confíes en mí y no en ella.

-Yo….no sé qué decir

-Me gustaría que fueras al Chez Paris conmigo ¿Qué te parece esta noche?

Solo atine a asentir con mi cabeza pues estaba demasiado nerviosa como para articular palabra alguna.

-A las 8 querida Helga

-…. –Asentí con la cabeza

-Bien nos vemos –Dijo tomándome desprevenida para besarme en la mejilla, debo decir que bastante cerca de la comisura de mis labios

Simplemente me quede ahí parada sumida en mis pensamientos y locos sueños, no podía creer que Arnold me estuviera pidiendo una cita era algo increíblemente bueno para ser verdad, por lo que hice fue ir directamente atrás del bote de basura y golpearme.

-¡Auch! –Me dolió el golpe -¡No estoy soñando! ¡Aaaah Arnold!

Me puse de pie para regresar a la cafetería mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido y en algo que me estaba haciendo muy feliz que nunca pensé que se haría verdad….

 _"¡Diablos es una cita con Arnold! ¿Hice una cita con Arnold?"_ pensé felizmente, pero algo obstruyo mi felicidad "Daniel"

Lo mire mientras me sentaba pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verme saliendo con alguien más, pues finalmente yo misma había clavado una espina de esperanza en el corazón de aquel chico al tratar de olvidarme de Arnold, no había accedido a ser su novia por lo que no podía pasar nada malo ¿o sí?

 _"Finalmente ni siquiera le he confirmado que sienta lo mismo por él, así que corazón que no ve corazón que no siente"_ pensé mientras comía " _Si lo lastimo será solo mi culpa, pero no tiene que enterarse, ¡demonios! ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto? Será porque….."_

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado XD si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejej ;D no hay limites_**

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 CHEZ PARIS

Me encontraba en mi casa realmente nerviosa, pues era una cita que siempre había deseado tener con mi cabeza de balón, aunque recordándolo bien ya había tenido una cita con el pero no era yo, bueno si pero no como Helga si no como Cecile.

Me puse un hermoso vestido color crema que llevaba un listón rosa alrededor de la cintura, me coloque el moño que siempre llevaba conmigo en mi cabello suelto, que me llegaba hasta la cintura, el vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas, me di un último vistazo en el espejo aun nerviosa pero conforme con la imagen que vi.

Salí rápidamente de mi casa para ir al Chez parís cuando….

-Hola Helga

Me asuste al escuchar aquel susurro detrás de mí, grite y me di la vuelta en posición de golpear a la persona pero…-¡Dios mío Arnie ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Vine a invitarte a cenar –Dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Lo lamento fenómeno pero no puedo –Dije mientras avanzaba

-Helga por favor solo te estoy pidiendo eso y te dejare en paz –Me trato de tomar el brazo pero instantáneamente lo golpee

-¡Déjame en paz estúpido demente! –Lo vi caer al suelo mientras me soltaba, para después continuar con mi camino -¡Demonios!

Al llegar al Chez parís vi a Arnold quien me sonrió al llegar, inmediatamente una sonrisa salió de mi al verlo ahí tan hermoso como siempre y con esa mirada que tanto tiempo desee ver para mí, solo para mí.

-Hola Helga –Dijo sonriéndome de manera dulce y coqueta, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara completamente

-Hola Arnold

Pero….

-¿Arnold?

 _"Oh demonios ¿que no se puede alejar de mí?"_ pensé molesta

-¿Arnie? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Arnold me miro preocupado

-Nada, fui por Helga para que cenáramos ¿verdad cariño? –Se acercó a mí, queriendo tomar mi mano, inmediatamente me aleje

-¡Claro que no idiota, déjame tranquila zopenco! –Dije amenazándolo con mi puño

-Arnie será mejor que te vayas a casa, Helga tranquila –Me tomo delicadamente mi mano, sentí como todo mi enojo se desvanecía y se convertía en debilidad yo misma era la debilidad en persona –Helga vino conmigo primo, no quiero ser grosero pero queremos estar solos, por favor no la molestes mas

 _"Oh Arnold acaba de defenderme, no lo puedo creer"_

Arnold tomo con más fuerza mi mano y entramos juntos a Chez parís, como en nuestra primera cita, claro que para él esta es la primera, bueno también para mí porque la anterior bueno no era yo, bueno si pero no como Helga.

-Bonjour ¿Qué van a ordenag?

Mire rápidamente la cara, la última vez no hice una buena elección por lo que esperaba no equivocarme esta vez y terminar la velada en el baño.

-Puede traernos el Coq au vin

-Pog supuesto chevalier

-Y de postre tarta tatin por favor –Vi muy seguro de lo que pedía a Arnold, que no me quedo más que confiar en él.

-Enseguida

El mesero se fue dejándonos en un gran silencio sepulcral e incómodo, hasta que decidí romperlo…

-Bien Arnoldo ¿Por qué la cita?

-Creo que ya lo sabes Helga

-Bueno Einstein, pues la verdad es que no entiendo para que hablar –Baje la mirada –Ese día todo quedo más que claro ¿no?

-Sobre de eso, yo….realmente lo lamento –Lo mire –No es que quisiera ignorar o que lo que me decías no tenía importancia, solo entiéndeme no…..no supe cómo reaccionar

-Aun así decidimos dejarlo en que fueron las emociones del momento ¿o me equivoco?

-No pero….

-Bon apéttit –Dijo el mesero que llegaba con nuestra cena, por lo que aproveche para que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

Lo que Arnold pidió en realidad era algo comestible, gracias al cielo, era pollo envinado, y el postre eran manzanas con dulce de varios sabores, según yo tenía más de un endulzante, todo estuvo muy bien esa noche, después de cenar el me llevo a casa.

-Gracias Helga por acompañarme esta noche a cenar –Arnold se acercó a mí, lo cual me puso muy nerviosa

-De…nada…quiero decir….yo –Me sonroje porque iba a besarme ¿acaso?

-¿Helga?

Daniel salió de momento, de no sé dónde para acercarse a nosotros, no podía creerlo, el iba a besarme y aparece Daniel quien me miro de manera que hizo que me sintiera culpable realmente muy culpable...

-Daniel yo….

-No te preocupes querida Geraldine entiendo y me alegro por ti –Dijo tristemente mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse

De pronto sentí un dolor leve en mi interior al verlo partir así tan triste, quise ir tras el pero Arnold me lo impidió, tomo mi mano delicadamente y con una expresión de confusión pues mi reacción había sido como si Daniel fuera a quien amara realmente.

-Lo lamento mucho Arnold

-Dime algo –Dijo mientras me indicaba que tomara asiento en las escaleras, lo hice mientras lo miraba tristemente -¿Te gusta?

-Yo…. –Me sonroje levemente aun sin saber ni que sentía

-Creo que es más que obvio que si –Dijo triste mientras se levantaba

-Arnold –Lo sostuve de la mano –Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo –Dije por primera vez sincerándome con el amor de mi vida –Perdóname es que….

-Sé que yo tengo la culpa, si tan solo hubiera aclarado mis sentimientos, ahorita tu no estarías confundida

-Perdóname pero quiero que sepas…..que –Me sonroje aún más –Todo lo que dije aquel día en la azotea de industrias futuro es verdad

Arnold me miro con ternura mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro hermoso, que de momento me noqueo…

-Lo se Helga –Dijo sonriendo aún mas

-Pero quiero aclarar lo que siento….no se creó que…estoy confundida –Dije tristemente pues no podía negar que Daniel era un chico maravilloso y que aunque no amaba había llegado a gustarme, era mejor ser sincera y no seguir lastimando a más personas

-Entiendo –Tomo mi mano –Helga no quiero apartarme de ti, por lo que quiero saber si no te molesta que pase por ti o te acompañe hasta casa después de la escuela o viceversa

-Claro que no Arnold –Dije brindándole una de mis mejores sonrisas –Solo no me presiones Arnoldo o te arrepentirás

-Ya lo estoy –Comento mientras me daba un cálido beso en mi mano que ardió ante el contacto de sus labios suaves, en mi piel –Te quiero Helga y no quiero dejar de conocerte más y de sorprenderme más de todo de ti –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bien –No supe bien donde, cuando o en qué momento se fue, pero de pronto ya estaba sola

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación para estar sola un momento y poder pensar en todo lo que me había pasado últimamente y sobre todo en pensar en lo que sentía por Daniel, llegando a la conclusión en que el chico realmente me gustaba pero no tanto como Arnold

 **Hola queridos lectores una enorme disculpa pero he tenido un poco de trabajo y cosas que hacer ya saben quehaceres en casa y luego no me dejan escribir jjejeje pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero les agrade.**

 **Vannesa G. Palos** **de echo si aun cuando sea cruel Daniel es un chico lindo y todo lo contrario a Helga por lo que le gusta, es parecido a Arnold quien es sincero en respecto a lo que piensa y siente, siempre defendiendo y ayudando el buen samaritano jijij pero Daniel no solo es sincero es atrevido y tambien lucha por aquello que ama, respeta las decisiones tambien al igual que Arnold, y ama tanto como lo hace Helga que son capaces de renunciar a ese amor por la felicidad de esa persona pese a que sea su infierno y fin para ellos, en fin espero que te siga gustando jijij y tal vez este cap es algo corto y un poco aburrido pero prometo que los otros seran mas largo ;D**

 **Eli-mont** **de echo sip y si no se pone las pilas se la bajaran jijiji pero ahora si que todo esta aclarado comenzara a luchar mas por el amor de Helga :D**

 **saludos**

 **lindo inicio de semana**


	8. CAPITULO 8 FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN

Bien como saben, Arnold me dijo que me quiere y Daniel me pide que sea su novia, ambos chicos quieren estar conmigo pero ¿con quién deseo estar yo?

Arnold es el chico que siempre he amado, es listo, maduro para su edad, bueno para nuestra edad, es simpático, bueno, noble y amable, tierno, sensible, caballeroso, en fin un sinfín de virtudes tiene ese cabeza de balón que amo con locura.

Daniel el otro chico que pese a que no lo amo, la verdad es que no me desagrada, si se lo que están pensando, ¿Cómo es que esta chica dice amar a alguien, cuando al mismo tiempo dice que hay otro que no le desagrada, como es posible? Bien pues esta es mi respuesta ¡¿Cómo carajos quieren que lo sepa?! ¡Por dios santo! ¡¿Qué acaso no ven que están leyendo un diario de una niña de 10 años?! ¡¿Cómo diablos quieren que lo sepa?!

Bien en fin no sé qué hacer, Arnold es el amor de mi vida, pero cuando Daniel nos vio a punto de besarnos no pude evitar sentirme mal, no solo por darle falsas ilusiones, sino también porque en el fondo no se lo merecía, además me dolió verlo tan destrozado.

Hoy es la fiesta de Halloween y ¿quieren saber con quién iré? Bien pues la verdad es que no iré, lo decidí hace unos días y no tiene caso, pese a que también Arnoldo me insistió en ir, no accedí, porque no deseo hacer sentir mal a ninguno de los dos chicos accediendo ir con uno y no con el otro.

Me quedare en casa a comer chocolates y frituras o al menos esa era la idea principal, pues….

-¡Ya voy!

Alguien tocaba el timbre de mi casa con demasiada urgencia, al abrir me encontré a dos chicos quienes se empujaban bastante fuerte, debo decir, pero al verme inmediatamente fingieron que no sucedía nada.

-Helga vamos al baile ¿verdad que si?

-Helga princesa ¿iras conmigo verdad?

Arnold y Daniel estaban ahí, tratando de convencerme de ir con alguno de los dos, por lo que simplemente me quede callada mirándolos fastidiada, mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta…

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué Daniel?

-Tengo una idea, vamos los tres juntos ¿Qué les parece?

-No es una mala idea ¿Qué te parece Helga?

-Pues…no creo que sea una buena idea –Dije nerviosa, no deseaba llegar acompañada de dos chicos tan lindos como ellos

-Vamos será divertido ¿verdad cabezota?

-Si podría ser divertido nariz de ganso –Arnold se veía molesto, algo nuevo en él.

-Bueno creo que si sería divertido –Dije imaginándome a ellos peleando por mí, como si estuviera en una gran torre de donde debía ser rascada por mi gran caballero blanco, quien blandiría su espada contra el enemigo que me tenía cautiva en aquel lugar _… ¡Aaaah! Vamos Helga no es momento de soñar niña_ –Bien ahora vuelvo zopencos

Me puse rápidamente mi disfraz que Olga me había dado para la fiesta, era un hermoso vestido color rosa con blanco brillante como el de un hada, se soltó su hermoso cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, colocando una colona que Olga le había comprado junto con el disfraz, en su cabeza, la cual era plateada y con piedras rosas claro.

Debía admitirlo, Olga tenía un buen y atinado gusto, muy a mi pesar me vi hermosa en el reflejo del espejo, por lo que no pude más que sonreírme a mí misma.

-Bien vámonos –Me dije antes de bajar las escaleras y salir para encontrarme con dos chicos quieres me miraron como si por primera vez hubieran visto la luz, me sonroje por sus caras de sorpresa y gusto.

-Vamos Helga –Arnold fue el primero en llegar pero….

-Helga ven cariño –Me ofreció su mano, pero no supe que hacer

-¡¿Por qué no dejas de presionarla?!

-¡¿Qué eso no haces tú?! ¡Además ella vendrá tomada de mi mano!

-¡Por supuesto que no vendrá de la mía!

Ambos se miraron con furia y si las miradas mataran ambos estarían muertos, antes de que la situación se volviera más violenta que incomoda, los separe…

-¡Basta dejen de pelear! Si no van a comportarse bien, me regreso a mi casa ahora mismo –Dije dando media vuelta

-¡No! –Dijeron ambos chicos

-Bien entonces dejen de pelear ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien

Los tres caminamos en silencio hasta donde estaba el abuelo de Arnold quien nos llevaría al baile, en todo el camino nadie dijo nada, excepto el abuelo de Arnold a quien no puse atención hasta que de pronto dijo algo que me gano mi curiosidad….

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dijo hace un momento

-¿Qué? –Dijo pensativo mientras yo esperaba ansiosa la respuesta -¿Qué no comas frambuesas?

-No, lo otro respecto a los padres de Arnold

-¡Oh ya veo! ¿Acaso no has dicho nada Arnold?

-No aun no abuelo gracias

-No hay de que, me gustaría seguir platicando pero llegamos

No deseaba bajarme pero Arnold tomo mi mano y me invito a salir, por lo que no pude resistirme y me deje guiar por su cálida y dulce mano. -¿Qué era eso que tu….?

-Ahora no Helga, te lo diré pero déjame disfrutar por ahora ¿sí?

-Está bien

Ingresamos al salón y vimos a todos nuestros compañeros bailando amenamente, algunos simplemente estaban sentados platicando u otros simplemente bebían ponche viendo a los que trajeron pareja, lamentándose de no haber tenido una segunda opción.

-¿Bailamos Helga?

-¡Hey, yo debo bailar con ella primero!

-¡Basta no vamos a empezar una pelea! –Dije rápidamente –Iré por ponche

-¡Helga! –Phoebs se acercó rápidamente -¡Viniste!

-Si pero ya me arrepentí

-Pero…. ¿porque?

-¿Cómo que porque? Miraros –Dije señalando como ambos chicos se molestaban mutuamente por culpa de ella

-¡Oh vaya!

-Si es un problema terrible, ¿y tú como te va con el cabeza de espagueti?

-Helga

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa que tu chico, tenga el cabello raro y haga que su cabeza se vea extraña ¿o sí?

-Hay Helga –Dijo Phoebe pero sonriéndome por lo que le devolví la sonrisa

Después de un rato platicando amenamente todos juntos con Gerald y Phoebs, pude escabullirme al patio, pues realmente no deseaba seguir lidiando con Arnold y Daniel quienes en toda la velada pelearon por quien bailaría conmigo que al final ninguno bailo y yo tampoco.

 _-¡Oh amada luna, mi consejera celestial!_

 _¿Qué debo hacer? El amor de dos jóvenes enamorados_

 _Son profesados para mí, pero y yo_

 _¿Quién es al que debo darle todo mí..,,,?_

-¿Helga?

-¿Arnold?

Increíblemente una vez más el cabeza de balón escuchaba parte de mis poemas que recitaba cuando estaba a solas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, digo nada que te importe cabeza de balón –Dije molesta

-No tienes por qué comportarte así conmigo

-¿eh?

-Se cómo eres en realidad en el fondo, Helga eres una hermosa niña dulce, tierna, amable, sincera y una persona impresionante que está llena de secretos, que deseo ser parte de ellos –Dijo sonriendo

-Arnold

-No me digas nada solo –Dijo levantando su mano -¿Bailarías conmigo mi querida Geraldine?

No le gustaba su segundo nombre, pero el hecho de escucharlo de los labios de su amado cabeza de balón basto para que comenzara a gustarle, brindándole una sincera y tierna sonrisa, pose mi mano sobre la suya.

Así comenzamos un baile ambos, encerrados en nuestro mundo, no necesitábamos más palabras, no necesitábamos aclararnos nada, nuestras miradas parecían más que conectadas pues entre si lograban decirse más que mil palabras.

El me veía con amor, lo veía y lo sentía en mi todo mi ser y yo no hice más que ser sincera y verlo con la misma intensidad de amor con la que lo había visto durante estos 10 años, sin importarme nada, sin pensar en nada más que él y yo, en ese momento solo importábamos nosotros.

Lentamente pose mi cabeza en su hombro, para cerrar los ojos lentamente, mientras aspiraba su aroma, mientras disfrutaba de aquel hermoso baile, de aquel maravilloso momento en el que solo era él y yo, nuestro primer baile juntos…..

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews a todos espero que les siga gustando mi fic jejeje ;D**

 **eli-mont romero de echo a mi tambien se me hacia una persona muy molesta ese Arnie nunca me cayo bien XD**

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** **creeme que si sigue asi lo hara y muy pronto por fastidioso XD**

 **muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer este fic, espero que este nuevo cap les guste**

 **saludos**


	9. CAPITULO 9 UN NO FELIZ INICIO NAVIDEÑO

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde aquel día de baile, pronto seria mi cumpleaños, pero hay algo que me preocupa y es el cabeza de balón, últimamente lo he visto algo preocupado, no sé qué tendrá no me he atrevido a preguntarle pero espero que no sea nada grave….

-Helga ¿en qué piensas? –Daniel estaba mirándome, por lo que tal vez se haya dado cuenta de a quien miraba -¿Acaso no puedes olvidarte de él?

-Perdona, pero no es de tu incumbencia –Dije molesta mientras me ponía de pie para ir a la mesa donde estaba Arnold….

-¿Qué hay cabeza de balón?

-¿eh? Ah, hola Helga –Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a sus dos ojos verdes aceituna que tanto amo.

-¿Qué sucede Arnold?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te noto algo pensativo….digo no es se necesita ser un genio para saber que algo te preocupa –Dije con mi tono normal de agresiva, pero el solo sonrió un poco más que antes -¿Me dirás?

-Claro que si mi querida Helga, es respecto a lo que mi abuelo dijo ese día…..el día del baile…

-¡Oh claro! Y entendería más si tan solo ese día, hubiera escuchado bien lo que él dijo –Dije sarcásticamente

-Claro, jejejeje –Rio un poco, al parecer o le resultaba muy graciosa o tal vez con mi presencia su día ya no era tan gris, me gustaría que fuera esta última pues, el sí alegra mis días grises -¿quieres saber?

-Por eso sigo aquí Arnoldo, date prisa o me volveré vieja

-Claro, bien lo que sucede es que….

.

.

.

-¡Increíble! –Exclame frustrada, estaba en un gran dilema -¿Cómo diablos se pelea contra eso?

 _"Bueno pero Arnold dijo que…pero ¿Cómo confiar en ti? Después de que he visto cómo te gustan las niñas y yo creo que…..yo no encajo en tu perfil"_ pensé tristemente

-¿Helga?

-¡Ah! Eres tu ¿Qué diablos quieres Arnie?

-¿Te enteraste por fin?

-¿De qué?

-Se ira, bueno yo eso creo que será así, pues no eres egoísta ¿o sí?

-Lárgate de aquí, no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo maldito gusano

-Claro que no me iré

-De verdad no quiero tenerte que golpear

-Hazlo mientras te beso –Dijo coquetamente para después tomarla de la mano y jalarla hacia el.

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, estúpido?! ¡Suéltame! –Dije golpeándolo en el rostro, pero no me soltó la mano -¡Arnie basta deja de molestarme! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Arnie! –Arnold llego al lugar –Suéltala por favor

Arnie me soltó en ese momento pero se puso delante de mí para enfrentar a Arnold, _"¡Oh mi amado Angel de cabellos dorados! Me está defendiendo, creo que me desmayare, no esperen no puedo desmayarme ahorita, tengo que ver el espectáculo, ¡Oh Arnold!"_

-¿Qué te pasa, porque te metes primo?

-Arnie creo que debes de enterarte de algo…

-¿De qué?

-Helga es mi novia

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es mentira, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme primo?!

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Escuche bien?, pero ¡¿Qué?!"_ pensaba sin poder creerlo aún, hasta que una mano me jalo.

-Si es verdad, ella es mi novia y no quiero que la vuelvas a tratar de esa manera, ¿entiendes? Y tampoco quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar ni a molestar ¿comprendiste?

Arnold ya me tenía a su lado y me tomaba de la mano, yo me quede atónita ante este hecho y ni siquiera fue capaz de parpadear…

-¿Helga?

Arnie me miro preguntándome por lo que regrese a la realidad y entendí lo que Arnold hacía, pese a que me encantaría que fuera verdad….

-Así es Arnie, Arnold es mi novio, por lo que debes dejar de fastidiarme….

-¿Entonces porque no querías que le dijera que estás loca por él?

-Porque ese es asunto mío y de él, no de metiches como tú –Mire a Arnold -¿Nos vamos amor?

-Claro mi princesa –Arnold puso cara de….esa cara que ponía de bobo enamorado cuando veía a alguna chica especial, pero yo le vi algo diferente tenía un brillo diferente que en otras ocasiones….

Nos fuimos hacia mi casa, dejando molesto y confundido a Arnie quien aún no entendía que había pasado…..al llegar a mi casa….

-Gracias por acompañarme

-Por nada….Helga…. ¿respecto a lo que hablamos, qué opinas?

-Yo….bueno no lo sé….tengo que pensarlo

-Quiero estar a tu lado por…..ya sabes….

-Lo sé pero te…te digo mañana…..nos vemos Arnold –Dije mientras ingresaba a mi casa

Una vez dentro de mi habitación antes de que me venciera el sueño, recordé lo que había conversado con Arnold en la cafetería…..

 **FLASH BACK**

-Mis padres aparecieron –Soltó después de unos minutos, quede impresionada por la confesión, estaba feliz pero por otro lado temía lo peor….

-¡Ah! ya veo… ¿vendrán?

-Por ahora no…..pero…..mis abuelos y ellos….quieren que pase un tiempo junto a ellos…..dicen que solo será durante 6 meses después volveremos para vivir aquí –Dijo aquello mirándome como si estuviera dándome y dándose así mismo esperanzas de que no sería tanto tiempo

-¿Entonces cuando te iras?

-Aún no he decidió irme –Lo mire asombrada

 _"¿Por qué? Si sus padres han sido algo que siempre ha anhelado tener_ " pensé confundida

-¿por…..?

-Muy fácil Helga, no quiero alejarme de ti

-¿Entonces soy yo la culpable?

-No eres culpable de nada

-¿Entonces porque no vas Arnoldo? Por favor son tus padres y desean verte

-Si lo sé, desean explicarme lo que han estado haciendo estos años y por qué no han podido volver, dijeron que las cosas ahora ya están nuevamente calmadas por eso desean tenerme haya, mientras terminan unos trámites.

-Vete

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas Arnoldo

-Pero…..Helga

-Siempre has querido conocerlos, esta es tu oportunidad, no la pierdas por mi culpa, no quiero eso…. –Dije bajando la mirada triste

-¿Quiero que seas mi novia?

-¿Qué? –Dije levantándome de sopetón

-Helga, me gustas mucho ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Dijo bajándome hacia el asiento nuevamente, mientras me miraba dulcemente

-Yo….

-No quiero que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo, me gustas ¿Te sigo gustando? Sé que lo de industrias era verdad y que fui un tonto por no responder en ese momento, pero ahora te respondo en este momento, me gustas y mucho y deseo que seamos novios ¿quieres?

-Yo….no sé qué decir –Estaba más que roja de la pena

-Helga…por favor

-Yo…..debemos irnos –Dije mientras me ponía en pie y sonaba la campana, huyendo nuevamente de él.

 **END FLASH BACK**

 _"¿Cómo no ser egoísta? Te amo y no quiero que te vayas, pero por otro lado están ellos, tus padres y se cuánto los has extrañado, debes irte amor mío aunque yo muera por tu ausencia, no importa"_ pensé mientras me aferraba al relicario _"Esta bien, aceptare ser tu novia y…te apoyare para irte…no dejare de hacerlo nunca…te amo Arnold, lo haré"_ con este último pensamiento deje que los brazos de Morfeo me rodearan para llevarme a un mundo donde todo era posible….

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**

 **saludos**


	10. CAPITULO 10 UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Hoy es mi cumpleaños por fin, Arnold y yo….bueno ¿Cómo decirlo? Hemos estado saliendo estos últimos días, me dice que quiere pasar el mayor tiempo conmigo, aunque hoy…..la verdad es que mis padres hace tanto no me festejan mis cumpleaños, la única que lo recuerda es Olga, que ironía de la vida, por su culpa soy un cero a la izquierda frente a mis padres y para ella soy todo…

-¡Helga! –Escuche el fastidioso grito de mi hermana, no deseaba que nadie me molestara, después de todo solo era un día común, no era para tanto que cumpliera 11 años ¿o sí?

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –Pregunte desde mi cama, cuando escuche que entro a mi cuarto apresuradamente

-Hay un niño allá abajo, esperándote –Dijo sonriente -¡Oh hermanita bebe! ¿Acaso no quieres ir a ver quién es?

-¿Qué niño? ¿Quién es te dijo?

-Claro que si….a….como me dijo… ¿Cuál era su nombre? –Dijo fingiendo pérdida de memoria, mientras me sonreía

-¡Dime quien es Olga!

-Oh si….ya recordé su nombre es Arnold

-¡¿Arnold?!

-Si será mejor que te apresures, está esperándote

Inmediatamente me puso de pie, me di una ducha rápidamente y me puse un vestido color rosa con azul, regalo de Olga, me coloque mi moño rosa en una coleta y mis aretes, baje precipitadamente las escaleras, cuando lo vi…..no era un sueño, él estaba realmente ahí esperando por mi….

-Hola Hell –Dijo cuándo me vio sonriéndome dulcemente -¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Ho-hola….Ar-nold….gra-cias…. – " _Diablos nunca me sentí más nerviosa, como lo estoy ahora"_ pensé avergonzada

El simplemente me sonrió divertido al ver mi cara de sorpresa combinada con mi nerviosismo –Bien espero que no tengas ningún plan para el día de hoy, porque pienso raptarte –Dijo sonriendo aún mas

-Ah….bueno…yo….papas….Olga….creo…. _–"Rayos ¿Por qué no puedes hablar niña?"_ pensaba desesperada

-Bien en cuanto puedas completar una frase, me avisas –Dijo burlándose de mí, era increíble cómo había tenido un gran cambio estos días, Arnold me había aprendido a tolerar en todas mis facetas, aunque para ser honestas estos últimos días no había estado tan voluble, y el sarcástico ahora era el e incluso bromeábamos sin molestarnos.

-Vamos –Dije poniendo mi pose de ofendida como acostumbraba

-Bien vamos

Salimos de mi casa, Arnold me tomo de la mano para dirigirme, yo lo deje guiarme aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que el estaba tomando mi mano entre la suya que era tan cálida y suave que sentía que volaba al paraíso.

-Bien Helga primero iremos a desayunar, tengo planeado este día –Murmuraba feliz, por lo que simplemente sonreí mientras asentía con mi cabeza –Hay un juego de beisbol y sé que te gustara ir, antes de llegar pasaremos a comer algo ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien

Al llegar al restaurant donde Arnold decidió que comiéramos algo, era agradable se llamaba "Delicious kat" un nombre extraño en realidad, pero sorprendentemente me sirvieron unos waffles realmente deliciosos y una malteada de chocolate que les juro ha sido la más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida, aun voy para…..bueno eh no hay que desviarnos.

-Veo que te encanta el chocolate Hell, aunque eso ya lo había deducido –Comento mientras me veía untarle chocolate a mis waffles –Quieres un pay de fresas –Dijo burlonamente –También trae chocolate

-Muy gracioso Arnoldo ¿acaso quieres que muera en mi cumpleaños?

-Solo era broma jajajaja –Dijo riéndose –Por supuesto que no te daré ni una fresa nunca –Dijo más seriamente

-Arnold ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Por qué fuiste hoy por mí?

-Puedo responder después esa pregunta ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor, no quiero que hablemos de eso –Dijo suplicante –No por ahora

-Está bien

-Helga –Me tomo la mano suavemente –Quiero que este cumpleaños sea un lindo recuerdo para ambos….

-¿Vas a…..?

-Ahora no hay que hablar de nada mas –Me dijo sin dejar terminar la frase

-Bien

-De acuerdo, sé que no es mi cumpleaños pero…. ¿puedes regalarme una sonrisa? –Me dijo sonriéndome dulcemente que _….."¡Diablos ¿Quién se podría negar a esa sonrisa suya?!"_ pensé divertida mientras le regalaba mi mejor sonrisa….

Vimos después el partido de beisbol, el equipo al que apoyábamos, ganó, después de esto, me llevo a ver la película que desde hace días deseaba ver con ansias, es una gran suerte que no sea de las chicas típicas que odian la violencia, porque la película era de acción y terror, Arnold también la disfruto, también disfrutamos al final aventar palomitas a las parejas mayores que nosotros, pese a que al principio él no estaba muy de acuerdo pero ya saben, soy Helga G. Pataki y yo mando Jajaja.

-Bueno Hell, aún falta algo… -Comento divertido después de salir del cine corriendo, pues una de las parejas que molestamos resulto ser Rhonda y Curly, no podíamos creerlo pero…bueno solo digamos que Rhonda no se tomó tan bien las cosas por lo que tuvimos que huir de ahí…

-Claro ¿Qué es cabeza de balón? –Pregunte feliz, estaba pasando el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, Arnold lo había logrado pues aquel día seria de los más felices en toda mi vida y que guardaría en mi corazón por siempre….

-¿quieres un helado?

-Claro –Dije feliz – ¿De Slaussen's? –Pregunte divertida al recordar aquella vez que me hice la ciega para que él se sintiera mal y de como lo había obligado a hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas llevarme de caballito a Slaussen's.

-Claro, pero esta vez entraremos así –Dijo tomando inesperadamente de la mano e invitándome a correr a su lado para ir al lugar….

Ordenamos y mientras esperábamos nuestra orden, el me miro para comenzar una conversación –Helga

-¿Si?

-Bueno, yo quiero saber algunas cosas

-Si ¿Cuáles?

-Bien primero quiero saber…. –Me miro sonrojándose –Lo de industrias futuro ¿era verdad?

-Yo….

-Dime la verdad por favor –Tomo mi mano, mientras sus ojos me suplicaban –Ya no te escondas más, por favor dímelo

-Si

Arnold abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios –Lo sabía

-Ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué hay de ti cabeza de balón? Quiero decir…..yo….bueno….me….me…..tu sabes…..pero yo sé que…yo no te…

-Shhh –Puso su yema del dedo en su boca para hacerme callar –Helga me gustas y mucho

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí, eres increíble Helga y un gran enigma que estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo, todos los días me sorprendes con cada acto tuyo –Dijo mirándome feliz

-Yo…. ¿soy una persona impresionante? –Pregunte sonriéndole, ante el recuerdo que a ambos nos llegaba a la mente.

-Claro que lo eres Helga, y por eso yo…. –Me miro nervioso y sonrojado -¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Yo…. –Dije nerviosa pero decidida –Si quiero Arnold

El me sonrió dulcemente y acerco su rostro al mío lentamente pero….

-Aquí está su orden –El mesero llego con los helados, por lo que el beso tan esperado no llego en ese momento….

Al salir del local, el me trataba más dulcemente que antes, me tomo de la mano desde que nos levantamos de la mesa, me abrió la puerta del lugar para salir, quería morirme en ese momento por la inmensa felicidad que sentía mi corazón.

Llegamos a mi casa, por lo que tristemente lo mire, no quería alejarme de él, no por ese día al menos, el noto mi tristeza por que….

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal? –Pregunto preocupado

-No, todo lo contrario –Sonreí –Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, Arnold gracias

-Creo que solo falta algo

-¿Qué? –Pregunte emocionada de que fuéramos a algún otro lugar

-Siempre lo hiciste tu, creo que ahora me corresponde a mí –Dijo acercándose a mi

-¿Qué…..? –No termine la pregunta pues el….

 _"¡Me está besando! Me besa…. ¡Diablos ¿me está besando?!... si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca…. ¡Oh Arnold!"_ pensé emocionada

Lo rodee por el cuello con mis brazos y el coloco sus manos en mi cintura, mientras nos dábamos un beso tierno, suave, dulce e inocente, que me llevo a la luna, nunca imagine que aquel día sería el más lindo recuerdo que tendría durante algún tiempo….jamás me pude imaginar que tal vez después algunas cosas cambiarían….

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando :D**

 **Eli-mont** **si asi es sabemos que Helga nunca lo detendria por lo que tal vez solo decida pasar el tiempo al lado con el mientras pueda ;D**

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i** **Si es algo extraño pero a mi siempre me parecio que arnie no era lo que aparentaba en muchos sentidos, solo que nunca habia tenido algun buen motivo para sacar a su yo interior, por eso lo pongo de esa manera pero no te apures que no sera el unico golpe que reciba en su vida jajaja y seria perfecto que ella se fuera con el jejejeje ;D**

 **Vannesa G. Palos** **muchas gracias nena por tu reivew jejeje lo se pero tienes mucha razon es lo que le da mayor sabor y emocion ;D espero te siga gustando y claro que lo veras daniel sera un personaje muy importante en este fic ;D**

 **bueno espero que les siga gustando mi fic, si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no lo es tambien no hay limites ;D jijij**

 **saludos**


	11. CAPITULO 11 UN CRUEL INVIERNO

La verdad no sé por dónde comenzar, estos días han sido estar en el cielo, pues estoy con el amor de mi vida, la hemos pasado de lo mejor en estos días, Arnold ha estado todo el tiempo junto a mí, lo cual me ha causado algunas dificultades, como por ejemplo los chicos, Harold y los demás porque bueno siempre sabía que harían burla al verme en esta faceta mía, pero con Arnold, me da igual lo que digan o hagan, aunque me siento mal por Daniel, quien se alejó de mí.

Bueno en fin hoy es navidad, por lo que tengo que encontrar el regalo perfecto para mi amado Arnold aún no sé qué debo darle, Phoebs dice que le dé un poema pero aun no me siento lista para que los lea, por lo que ahora mismo voy regresando del centro comercial con las manos vacías, todo se me hace poco para lo que el realmente se merece.

-¡Diablos! –Patee una lata para descargar mi frustración aunque sea un poco -¿Qué te daré amor mío?

-Phoebe hablo enserio

-Pero Gerald ¿no crees que si Arnold ha decidido quedarse es porque así lo desea?

-No, lo hace por Helga y para ser honestos no me gusta mucho que salgan

Me quede fría al escuchar esta conversación de los jóvenes que estaban en aquella esquina, me escondí, por suerte ninguno me había visto por lo que pude escuchar todo perfectamente bien, hablaban de Arnold y seguramente del porque no se había ido con sus padres ya que era lo que más había deseado durante años.

Yo me sentía culpable pero cada que quería tratar el tema con él, siempre me evadía, decía que después, que por ahora solo quería disfrutar y al parecer yo fui demasiado inocente y egoísta como para no ver que el tal vez estaba sufriendo.

-¿Por qué Gerald? –Phoebe la tenia de frente y por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que estaba molesta con el moreno.

-Es imposible Phoebs, ¿Quién se enamora de Helga G. Pataki de un día para otro?

-No la conoces

-Ni Arnold tampoco, creo que está confundido

-Ellos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos ¿acaso estas celoso?

-¿Celoso? Claro que no, en realidad estoy impactado ¿Por qué mi amigo debía fijarse en la peor niña de todas?

-Tú mismo dijiste que el cambio la hacía ver bien

-Si pero no se lo dije a Arnold para que fuera por ella

-Insisto en que estas celoso

-¡Que no es así! Solo quiero que le digas a Helga, que está ocasionando que Arnold no vaya a San Lorenzo con sus padres, solo por ella, lo cual se me hace estúpido

-Yo creo que es romántico, Arnold no se quiere separar de ella….

-¡Despierta! No desea hacerlo porque eso le partiría el corazón a Helga, y lo comprendo enserio pero eso está ocasionando que el corazón partido sea de otro, ya que no puede decidir entre sus padres y Helga, el debería haber partido ayer y no se ha decidido es por ella.

-De cualquier forma es decisión de él…. –Phoebe me miro, ya que sin darme cuenta me había sujetado en la pared, me sentía terriblemente mal, al oír todo aquello, cuando mi mirada cruzo con la de mi amiga, simplemente me empecé a alejar de ahí, no lo podía soportar más….

Al llegar a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado y tal vez trazando el peor plan de toda mi vida, sería la decisión más difícil que nunca antes había tenido que tomar pero no podía seguir torturando al amor de mi vida, si lo amaba debía dejarlo ir, si regresa es que era para ti y si no….

.

.

.

En la noche me dirigí a la casa de Arnold pero…

-Hola Daniel

El solo me miro de reojo e iba a continuar su camino pero se lo impedí –Bien dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué me evitas?

-Porque eres novia de él y no deseo arruinarles su felicidad

-Pero eso no quería decir que dejaras de ser mi amigo ¿o sí?

-No pero no es correcto, porque sabes bien que yo no te veo como amiga

-Podrías hacerlos, ahora mismo necesito un amigo

-Esta Phoebs

-Pero no deseo complicar más las cosas entre ella y Gerald.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese?

-Nada importante –Lo mire -¿Puedes darme un consejo?

-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, por cómo me he comportado

-Y además es navidad –Le sonreí dulcemente, caminamos hacia una banca del parque y le platique todo lo que había escuchado y lo que había pensado toda la tarde en hacer.

-Bueno Helga, no sé qué decir –Dijo un tanto avergonzado

-Solo di lo que piensas

-Bien, pues si no lo dejas ir con sus padres, tal vez no sea tan grave siempre y cuando y el este decidiendo eso, pero creo que deberían platicarlo, pues ni siquiera sabes que opina el, ni si lo que dijo Gerald es cierto, además tal vez el espera que sus padres regresaran rápidamente de ese lugar y por eso prefiere quedarse aquí, pero creo que primero antes de cualquier cosa debes hablar con él.

-Bien creo que si es mejor hablar con él, gracias Daniel –Dije poniéndome de pie para irme –Nos vemos Daniel y feliz navidad

-Gracias Helga, igualmente

Camine por las calles frías de Hillwood, triste porque tal vez no sería capaz de obligarlo a no irse, a que se quedara en Hillwood, la pregunta que me torturaba en ese momento era ¿Qué tal si sus padres no pueden volver? Entonces el estaría triste y eso, eso no lo podía permitir después de tantos años sin saber de ellos ¿Cómo podría ser egoísta?

Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes, me di cuenta de que estaban celebrando la navidad pues se oía música, por lo que sigilosamente me acerque a la venta y me di cuenta de que estaban alegremente en la sala donde los huéspedes y los abuelos de Arnold estaban gozando de una hermosa velada.

No quería interrumpirlos, pero debía hacerlo para terminar con la indecisión de Arnold, aunque me di cuenta de que Arnold me observaba, se percató de mi presencia por lo que supuse que en cualquier momento saldría por lo que me aleje de la ventana y me quede enfrente de la puerta esperando….

-¿Qué haces aquí Hell? – Me miro sorprendido pero inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro princesa, pasa –Dijo mientras me ofrecía ingresar a la casa, por lo que yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado -¿No quieres pasar?

-No es eso Arnold, pero deseo hablar contigo a solas y si entro, tus abuelo y los demás querrán que estemos con ellos, además tengo un obsequio para ti

-Bien entonces te veo en mi habitación ¿no? –Dijo sonriente pues ya sabía acerca de mis visitas en las que me escabullía por la azotea hasta su recamara, por lo que me sonroje y solo asentí débilmente –Bien te veo en un momento, por favor solo con cuidado –Añadió nervioso

-Claro cabeza de balón –Dije sonriéndole

Subí por las escaleras de incendio hasta llegar a su alcoba, en todo el trayecto sentía que no podía, sentía que realmente no tendría ya fuerzas para separarme de él, en realidad no sé porque tome aquella decisión pero no podría hacer nada más, digo ¿Cómo demonios puedes mantener tu relación con el chico que amas, a cambio de que él sea infeliz por no estar con su familia? ¿Cómo lo puedes hacer? En mi opinión no se puede….

-Con cuidado –Arnold me tomaba de la mano para que yo descendiera a su librero –Bien Geraldine antes de que me digas algo, tengo algo para ti –Me dijo en cuanto estuve en su cama –Feliz navidad hermosa

Me entrego un paquete rosa, el cual abrí nerviosamente y dentro de este me encontré con la mitad de un corazón de color plata, sorprendida lo mire y observe que alrededor del cuello le colgaba una cadena que resulto ser la otra mitad del corazón.

-Arnold…. –Me sonroje

-Déjame ayudarte –Respondió mientras tomaba el collar entre sus manos para colocármelo alrededor del cuello, sonrojada y nerviosa solo lo miraba mientras su contacto provocaba mil mariposas revoloteando por mi piel.

-Gracias

-Espero que te guste, tiene algo escrito espera –Dijo mientras se acercaba para unir los corazones, mientras nerviosa por el acercamiento mire lo que el observaba feliz, el corazón al formarse se podía leer claramente " _Arnold y Helga por siempre_ ", esto solo lo hacía más difícil….

-Vaya, Arnold sí que eres cursi –Dije burlonamente pero complacida –Bien yo tengo algo para ti –Dije mientras le entregaba mi más preciado libro de poesía, obviamente dedicados para el –Pero te pido que la última página no la leas aun, por favor

-Bien pero dime ¿Por qué? –Dijo mientras hojeaba el libro feliz –Tú eras la autora de aquel libro de poesía que encontramos ¿no es así?

-Me temo que si –Dije sonriéndole tiernamente –Bien respecto a porque no puedes leer la última página, es porque Arnold…yo quiero que te vayas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste Arnoldo

-¿Por qué dices que quieres que me vaya?

-Por favor Arnold no finjas más, tenías que irte con tus padres ayer y no te has ido, dime ¿Por qué? –Lo mire un momento molesta pero después mi mirada se fue suavizando

Bajo su mirada triste y entonces me respondió –Porque no quiero sepárame de ti, menos ahora que estamos juntos, quiero vivir las cosas comunes de un niño y no irme…..no quiero perdérmelas

-Pero son tus padres…

-Lo sé pero no quiero irme y no quiero despedidas dolorosas

-Cobarde

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que eres un cobarde Arnoldo, dime ¿Por qué me involucras en tu decisión? Solo porque tienes miedo de alejarte de todo lo que conoces y por fin conocer a aquellas personas que has anhelado ver en tu vida, bien yo te diré ¿Por qué? Porque en realidad tienes miedo, tienes miedo de que no sean como lo imaginaste pero si no vas nunca lo averiguaras.

-Eso no es verdad, en realidad yo….

-No necesitas cuidarme Arnold, no me romperás el corazón –Me voltee mientras los ojos me ardían por las ganas de llorar

-Eso no…. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No importa, solo te diré que no tienes por qué cuidarme, siempre me he cuidado sola y sé que estaré bien, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas?

-Pero de verdad no quiero alejarme de ti, por favor dejemos de hablar de esto yo…. –Trato de tomar mi mano pero me levante

-Quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te quedes aquí ni por mí ni por nadie, Arnold son tus padres y desean estar contigo, ¿Qué caso tiene que atrases más esto?

-Solo quiero que….

-Vete por favor, no quiero verte aquí y tampoco quiero que después me eches la culpa de que no te fuiste….

-Jamás lo haría ¡Basta Helga! –Se acercó a mí

-¡Basta tú, deja de actuar como el buen samaritano de siempre, sacrificas tu felicidad para no lastimar a los demás!, ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres Arnoldo?! ¡¿Cuándo te he pedido que no te vayas?!

-¡Es por esto que no deseaba hablar el tema contigo! ¡Eres también de las que sacrifica su felicidad por los que amas, te conozco!

-¡No! ¡No me conoces estúpido cabeza de balón y será mejor que te vayas, porque no te quiero aquí!

-¡Bien pues sabes algo, tal vez lo haga!

-¡Bien pues hazlo porque no te quiero aquí, no necesito tu lástima! ¡Me voy!

Me subí rápidamente de nuevo para salir por la azotea, dejando a un Arnold aun con la sorpresa en su rostro, no sé si fue por mi manera de gritar o por las palabras que use, pero no me quede a averiguarlo, simplemente Salí huyendo como siempre….

.

.

.

Al día siguiente después de pensarlo un poco, fui directamente a la casa de huéspedes para disculparme con él, pues tal vez no era la mejor manera de decirle las cosas, por lo que decidí que era mejor pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento.

Al llegar iba a tocar la puerta pero….

-Viejo, me alegra que hayas decidido irte, ¿le avisaras?

-No lo creo, la verdad es que anoche….bueno peleamos

-Así que estas huyendo de Helga ¿eh?

-No, no es eso, solo que por una parte ella tiene razón

-Si sabía que no podías haberte enamorado de….

-No eso no es Gerald, en lo que tiene razón es en que había estado posponiendo esta ida por miedo a reencontrarme con mis padres que ni siquiera sé cómo me trataran en cuanto llegue

-Pero viejo siempre lo has anhelado

-Si Gerald pero ella tiene razón, los extrañe mucho pero tenía miedo de que ellos no fueran lo que yo he estado esperando, pero debo afrontar ese miedo y superarlo por mí

Sonreí al escucharlo aunque por dentro mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, mientras mi mente se torturaba pensando ¿Cuándo se ira? Al parecer Gerald tenía esa misma pregunta pues…

-Bien como tú digas viejo pero dime ¿Cuándo te iras?

-Hoy

-¿quieres que le marque a la pandilla?

-No, no quiero despedidas ni tampoco quiero que le digas a Phoebe, no quiero ver a Helga

Sentí que moría, no quería verme pero " _¿Por qué?_ " –Bueno viejo en eso te comprendo

-No es lo que piensas, es solo que no deseo ponerla más triste de lo que debe estar después de lo de anoche

 _"Es estúpido, no sé cuándo volveré a verte y solo piensas en esa estúpida pelea, te odio cabeza de balón_ " pensé molesta

-Como tú quieras

-Bien, mis abuelos y yo partiremos en unos minutos ¿te quedas?

-Claro

Después de unos minutos Salí de mi trance por lo escuchado por lo que sigilosamente salí de mi escondite pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con…. -¡¿Arnold?!

-Hola –Me sonrió dulcemente –Sabia que estarías escuchando todo

-¿Y tu amigo?

-Entro a ayudar a mis abuelos con las maletas

-Bien –Baje la mirada triste

-Perdón por lo de anoche Helga –Me tomo mis manos por lo que levante la mirada –Tienes razón y por eso yo evite el tema contigo, no porque no deseara que hablaras conmigo respecto a eso, sino porque sabía qué harías lo posible para que yo fuera a San Lorenzo porque sabes que me haría feliz, pero también quiero que entiendas que no deseaba separarme de ti por eso no me iba

-Entiendo –Dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa –Estaré bien no te preocupes

-Eres mala mintiendo

-También tu, mejor date prisa –Dije cuando escuche ruido

-Helga toma –Me dio un sobre –Leerá en cuanto estés en tu casa por favor

-Bien

-Te quiero

-Yo también Arnold

-Prometo regresar rápido –Dijo mientras nos abrazamos

-No te preocupes

-Lo prometo –Al separarnos junto sus labios cálidos contra los míos en un fugaz pero dulce beso –Nos vemos pronto mi querida Geraldine

-Nos vemos Arnold –Le sonreí a medias y lo mejor que pude, para después dar media vuelta e irme lo más pronto de aquel lugar, pues no lo soportaba más, no podía quedarme ahí hasta verlo partir.

 _"Nos vemos Arnoldo tonto, como te odio, como me odio, pero es lo mejor, tienes que ir con ellos, debes ir porque eso es lo que tu deseas, no sé cuándo te veré de nuevo pero espero que sea pronto"_ pensaba mientras las lágrimas me salían de mis ojos inmensamente azules como el mar, como el amor que siempre le había tenido y ahora como el gran dolor que apareció en mi corazón al saber que se iría, lloraba mientras corría por aquellas frías calles de Hillwood donde comenzaba a nevar y aquellos suaves copos caían sobre mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, en ese momento no sentía nada más que miedo y dolor….


	12. CAP 12 EXTRAÑANDO A ARNOLD PARTE 1

Bien como ya saben el cabeza de balón se fue, ya han pasado dos semanas desde aquel suceso y no he tenido ni una mugrosa carta por parte de él, he comenzado a escribirle cartas pero como no sé a dónde enviarlas, las he dejado en el buzón de Susent Arms, creo que tengo la esperanza de que él, llegue en cualquier momento y las lea, pero solo me engaño a mí misma, por lo que tal vez vaya por ellas hoy en la tarde.

Simplemente no puedo entender ¿Qué de complicado tiene escribir una mugrosa carta? Estúpido cabeza de balón, bien sus abuelos de Arnold siguen aquí, tal vez vaya a verlos uno de estos días….quizás, aun leo la carta del zopenco, que me dejo, la cual dice esto….

 _Mi querida Geraldine:_

 _Amor sé que no te gusta que te diga así pero me gusta, sé que te haces la fuerte para que no me sienta mal, para que me vaya tranquilo con mis padres, lo cual en verdad te agradezco mucho Helga._

 _Quiero que sepas que no te voy a olvidar querida, no lo hare, te escribiré una carta diariamente y espero que te lleguen, por otra parte quiero que sepas que regresare por ti amor, para continuar esta hermosa historia que apenas comenzaba y que es solo nuestra._

 _Helga no quiero que te hagas la fuerte por favor, sé que esto es tan difícil tanto para ti como lo es para mí, eres una chica increíble y hermosa, valiente y talentosa, por favor no dejes que nadie te reprima ni que te lastime, porque tu vales mucho y para mi eres una persona importante y especial._

 _Nos volveremos a ver pronto por lo que no tienes por qué estar triste._

 _Te quiero_

 _Atentamente_

 _Tu cabeza de balón_

 _Arnold Shortman_

Por ahora no había visto a Daniel, la verdad era que evitaba todo contacto con mis compañeros de clases pues no deseaba que nadie me preguntara por nuestro adorable cabeza de balón, aunque en realidad la mayoría ya sabía que se había ido, pero tampoco deseaba que me dieran el pésame como lo hizo Phoebs.

Aquella mañana estaba un poco ansiosa, la duda, la preocupación me estaban consumiendo por dentro, mis padres como siempre no notaban mis nervios, no me veían, como normalmente lo hacían, pero no sabía porque ahora me dolía mas.

-¡Miriam! –" _Creo que Bob recibió el estado de cuenta"_ pensé aburrida, sin salir corriendo a ver si había llegado carta para mí, el silencio de Arnold durante estas semanas era claro que no me enviaría ni una, seguramente estaba más ocupado con otras cosas.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, extrañamente no se me ocurría nada que escribir en mi libro de poesías, creo que eso era por el silencio de mi musa, es decir que mi inspiración se había ido de mis manos y de mi vida, tal vez para siempre.

-¡Olga!

-¡Soy Helga papa!

-Lo que sea, toma –Me dijo enseñándome una carta desde la puerta de mi habitación, mi corazón dio un vuelco –Vamos niña no tengo tu tiempo

Me levante nerviosamente, sentí que mis piernas franqueaban al momento de moverlas, sentí que todo me daba vueltas, pero tome valor y tome la carta de las manos de padre, quien solo me vio con la ceja enarcada.

-Gracias

-Deberías de ser como Olga. –Murmuro mientras se iba de mi habitación, pero no le preste atención, pues toda mi atención estaba en aquella carta y en su remitente.

 _Arnold Shortman_

 _San Lorenzo, Centro América_

 _Masarky 34_

 _Yukata 8_

 _C.P. 45789_

 _"_ _No puedo….no puedo"_ pensé nerviosa y simplemente guarde la carta en una caja de zapatos y Salí huyendo de mi ahí.

.

.

.

Iba caminando por las calles de Hillwood, cuando vi a mis compañeros en el parque, estaban hablando de algo triste o al menos eso aparentaba pues Rhonda estaba cabizbaja, me acerque sigilosamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue su decisión Rhonda

-Es increíble que se haya ido sin siquiera decir adiós

-El no quería despedidas

-¡Gerald! Tú mismo dijiste que a quien no quería ver era a Helga

-Pero eso…era otra cosa

-Sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos ¿verdad? ¿Qué pelearon?

-No voy a responder nada, Arnold decidió irse y nada podemos hacer, más que esperar a que vuelva, dame mi carta

-¿Por qué te envía a ti cartas y a mí no? No lo entiendo soy su primo

-Tal vez no has sido como un buen primo con el

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos Arnie sabes a que me refiero

-Si lo dices por Helga…

-Si por eso, además te voy a decir algo, aunque él no este, no quiere decir que te aproveches de la situación, te estaré vigilando –Murmuro antes de irse amenazantemente, lo cual me dejo impresionada.

 _"_ _Sera mejor que regrese y lea la carta"_ Pensé mientras daba media vuelta para irme directo a mi casa nuevamente.

Pase por unas bolitas de chocolates y después me dirigí despacio a mi casa, al llegar encontré una nota de mis padres que no me sorprendió ni me importo en ese momento, en realidad hace mucho había dejado de importarme.

Iba caminando de aquí a allá, atrasando el momento para leer la carta de Arnold, mientras comía chocolates, pensando en que me habría escrito.

Arnold siempre tan buen samaritano, se preocupaba tanto por mí, cuando se fue, pero en realidad estoy bien, enserio no tengo ganas de llorar, ni de dejar de comer, ni de jugar, ni de salir, yo estoy bien….estúpido cabeza de balón.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre de mi casa, por lo que avance hacia ella, tal vez era alguno de mis padres pues como siempre estaba sola, mi madre estaba de compras junto con Bob y mi hermana, bien solo diré que esta mas ocupada con ser la hija perfecta que la hermana perfecta.

-Hola Hell

En ninguno de mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado que la persona que yo estaba viendo en ese momento, estuviera buscándome en mi casa y mucho menos que me hablara como si fuéramos los grandes amigos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí melenudo?

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma, bueno la verdad, me estaba preguntando si….no se tal vez te gustaría platicar con alguien

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tal vez porque a mí también me hace falta

-Quizás, pero enserio ¿Viniste hasta mi casa solo para hablar, de que…?

-Quisiera que fuéramos más que solo compañeros

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que tal vez podrías ser….una buena amiga ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que has perdido la razón, pero si eso quieres

-¿Vendrás?

-Sí, que rayos, pero tendrás que comprarme un helado doble de chocolate

-¿No te gustaría de fresa?

-¿Acaso estás loco?

-Es divertido burlarme de tus alergias Pataki

-Jajaja eres tan gracioso melenudo, como un simio

-Bien mejor vámonos

Fuimos por un helado y después a caminar por el parque, la verdad es que ambos nos divertíamos mucho por lo que por un momento a ambos se nos olvidó lo que tanto nos preocupaba.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa nuevamente, cuando…

-¡Hey ¿Qué rayos te sucede, melenudo?! –Exclame sorprendida y molesta, mientras quitaba mi mano de la suya

-¿Qué te pasa? No había nada de malo ¿O sí? –Murmuro avergonzado y sorprendido, al menos eso note en su rostro.

-Tal vez no, pero…. –Suspire –No lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?

-Quiero que seamos amigos

-Pero…

-Bueno Helga ¿quieres saber la verdad?

-¿La verdad? –Repetí sin entender

-Si –Me tomo de los hombros –La verdad es que tu… -Se fue acercando a mí, por lo que estaba pensando en golpearlo pero antes de terminar de alzar mi puño…

-¡¿Helga?! –La oriental y yo cruzamos miradas sorprendidas, la de ella estaba cristalizada por las lágrimas que contenía en sus ojos -¿Gerald?

-Phoebe –Murmure mientras me separaba del afroamericano para ir con mi amiga…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero he tenido algo de problemas y presiones, pero aqui sigo y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste como los otros si es asi no duden en decirmelo ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias tambien a todos por sus reviews ;D me dan animos para seguir escribiendo para ustedes queridos lectores.**_

 _ **saludos ;D**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 EXTRAÑANDO A ARNOLD PARTE 2

Increíble, si es lo que ustedes están pensando, el maldito melenudo iba a decirme que le gusto, ¿Por qué lo sé? Pues verán después de que perdiera a mi amiga aquel día y que ingresara a mi habitación para estar sola como siempre, alguien llamo a mi casa.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Demonios ahora ¿Quién será?! –No quería responder pero en ese momento recordé a Phoebe, pensando que sería ella, respondí -¡Phoebe! Qué bueno que me llamas, en verdad no sé qué fue eso, no entiendo, te aseguro que…

-Helga, soy Gerald

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios le pasa?"_ pensé molesta

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-Cálmate

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Ahora mismo mi amiga está odiándome!

-No tiene porque ¿O sí?

-No tengo porque perder mi tiempo contigo, nos vemos melenudo

-Me gustas Helga

"Esto no es verdad, díganme que estoy soñando"

-Helga, ¿Helga? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, pero no creo que tu estés consiente de lo que estás diciendo, así que mejor me voy

-Hablo enserio

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me gustas? La verdad apenas lo note, eres hermosa Helga

-Creo que mejor me voy, no me gusta esta platica contigo Gerald, además Arnold es tu amigo ¿Qué hay de eso?

-Sabes me siento mal por eso…he incluso mientras Arnie estuvo aquí…no te dije nada por eso…pero…ahora creo que tengo una oportunidad ¿no? Es decir, podría conquistarte, hace tanto que deseaba decirlo…me siento avergonzado por muchas cosas e incluso por burlarme de los sentimiento de mi amigo, cuando me entere…Helga lo que digo es enserio

-No te creo, además Gerald no tienes oportunidad, lo siento mucho pero no me gustas

-Ni siquiera me conoces, Pataki, puedo gustarte y mucho

-Gerald…

-No, solo te conquistare ya veras

-Pero…

-Nos vemos mañana

-Per…

 _"_ _Colgó, ¡Maldita sea Geraldo!, solo me complica las cosas….Arnold_ " pensé molesta

En aquel momento fui a mi habitación y tome la carta de Arnold en mis manos, la abrí y comencé a leer.

 _Querida Geraldine:_

 _Espero que estés bien amor, bueno quiero platicarte que mis padres son estupendos, son tal y como los había soñado durante todos estos años, también son algo estrictos claro jejejeje pero es fascinante todo el trabajo que hacen aquí en San Lorenzo, donde los aprecian mucho._

 _Por otra parte querida quiero…quiero que sigamos siendo novios, sé que estamos lejos pero quiero continuar con nuestra relación, además ya solo faltan 5 meses y una semana para que regrese a tu lado amada mía._

 _Por otro lado he estado pensando en algo Helga, ¿Tú eras la autora de aquel libro rosa? Si verdad, aquel que decía poemas de amor para mí y que tontamente no descubrí quien lo había escrito hasta ahora._

 _Gracias por quererme tanto, me encantan tus poemas aun los sigo leyendo._

 _Por favor escríbeme rápido, quiero saber ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están todos haya? Espero que nadie se esté metiendo con mi novia, jejejeje_

 _Te quiero, Helga_

 _Atentamente_

 _Arnold Shortman, tu cabeza de balón por siempre_

Sonreí y comencé a escribirle la respuesta a su carta, claro omitiendo unas cuantas cosas, como las de Gerald, además ¿de qué servía preocuparlo y que se peleara con su mejor amigo? Tal vez todo quedara en esto y no pasara nada grave.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Las cosas no han ido bien desde aquel día, Phoebe no me habla y Gerald se ha convertido en una gran molestia, Daniel sigue molesto conmigo al parecer y su prima no hace otra cosa más que molestarme junto a Lila.

Me levante como siempre para ir a la escuela, cuando…

-¡Demonios Miriam ¿Qué te sucede?!

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, Bob?!

-¡Te dije que es una amiga!

-¡Tu amiga, si cómo no!

-¡Por dios Miriam, estas borracha!

-¡Claro que no, no lo estoy! –Se escuchaba como se rompían cosas, baje rápidamente a ver a mis padres y los encontré aventándose todo lo que encontraban a su paso, asustada me puse detrás de Bob.

-¡Bob ¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡Helga vete a tu cuarto! –Bob me tomo del brazo

-¡Deja a mi hija!

-¡Es mi niña también!

-¡Lárgate, no queremos tenerte cerca! –Miriam se me acerco y me llego el olor a licor, inmediatamente arrugue mi nariz ante el hedor

-¡Miriam, estas tomada! –Exclame molesta

-¡Quiero el divorcio Miriam! –Bob me tomo en sus brazos -¡Cuando regrese no te quiero en mi casa!

Miriam simplemente lo miro con su misma expresión de siempre, vacía sin emoción alguna, sin ver realmente nada, no creo que mi mama estuviera consiente de lo que Bob le estaba diciendo.

-Vamos Helga, te llevare a la escuela

Bob simplemente me saco de ahí, dejando a Miriam tirada nuevamente en el suelo, al llegar a la escuela, el me miro –Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad, hija?

-Como digas, papa

-Sé que estas molesta por lo que le dije a tu mama, pero en verdad, entiende que para ti no es bueno ese ambiente

-Está bien

-Bien, toma –Me dio dinero –Para que comas algo, ya que…trata de no pensar en lo que viste ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien

-Pasare por ti a la salida

-Bien

Baje del automóvil para ir a la escuela, no podía creer que mis padres se separarían, aunque debía admitir que Bob tenía razón en algo…Miriam estaba mal.

.

.

.

-Hola Pataki

-¿Qué quieres?

-Decirte que me gustas

-Dime algo nuevo, Johanssen

-Vamos Helga

-No, Geraldo ¿que no lo entiendes?

-Sé que ahora no te gusto, pero puedo gustarte ¿no?

-No lo creo, nos vemos

Me senté en la mesa más alejada para disponerme a comer, pero la verdad era que no me pasaba ningún bocado.

 _"_ _Arnold, te extraño tanto….te necesito_ " inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, fui consiente hasta que alguien me las limpio

-¡¿Daniel?!

-No llores, Geraldine, eres más hermosa cuando sonríes –Me sonrió dulcemente e inevitablemente también le sonreí

-Gracias

-¿Por qué estás tan sola?

-Phoebe si enojo conmigo…creo que nunca me perdonara

-¿Qué paso?

-Resulta que le gusto al chico que le gustaba y ella…nos vio, pero a mí no me gusta

-Entiendo, pero te diré que no tienes que estar sola, querida, si deseas yo estaré contigo, sé que últimamente me aleje, pero fue porque bueno tu sabes…pero creo que ahora necesitas de un amigo…y aquí estoy yo –Me tomo suavemente mi mano

-Gracias –Le sonreí sinceramente

-No hay de que, ahora por favor come algo, no es bueno que estés sin comer

-De acuerdo, sabes creo que ya me dio hambre –Dije sonriente

.

.

.

Mi papa no llego por mi a la salida, despues de un rato comencé a caminar hacia a casa, pero cuando llegue…

-¡Olga!

-¡Hermanita bebe! –Ella me abrazo con fuerza, mientras sollozaba

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Oh, Helga! –Volvió a llorar más –Mama

-¿Miriam? ¡¿Qué le paso?!

-Nada, solo que…tuvo una fuerte pelea con papa y…

-¡¿Dónde está Bob?! –Mire horrorizada como la ambulancia se iba y como Miriam era esposada por los policías, mientras por primera vez sus ojos mostraban, arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una enorme una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten jejeje ;D**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 _ **por si quieren agregarme por facebook mi link es**_ www. facebook princessmoon .serena

 _ **todo junto**_

 _ **saludos**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE

-¡Papa!

-¡Hermanita! ¡Espera! –Olga trato de detenerme, pero yo ya corría detrás de la ambulancia, la que había desaparecido hace unos minutos.

Era increíble lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo era posible que Miriam…? Ahora por su culpa mi padre podría…no, no puedo pensar en eso.

.

.

.

Al llegar al hospital, me acerque a la recepcionista para saber si ya había llegado mi padre.

-¡Buenas tardes, señorita!

-Buenas tardes, pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí, linda?

-Mi papa, fue traído, quiero saber cómo esta

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bob Pataki

-Bien, en un momento saldrá el doctor a informarte, ¿estás sola?

-Yo…mi hermana pronto llegara

-Bien

La recepcionista me miro con curiosidad, una manera en la que no me agrado, tome asiento para esperar al doctor, en aquel momento llego Olga, quien venía corriendo buscándome al parecer.

-¡Helga! No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor

-Como sea

Olga solo se sentó a mi lado sin decir más.

Minutos más tarde salió el doctor, quien pregunto por los familiares de Bob, inmediatamente nos acercamos…

-Bien señoritas lamento mucho lo que les voy a decir

-¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

-Bob está mal, el golpe que recibió, provoco una fractura de cráneo –Explico el hombre lo más entendible que podía –Hemos intervenido a tiempo, pero el perdió la conciencia, está dormido como si fuera un vegetal y si despierta, tal vez tenga problemas de audio, visión o tal vez tenga parálisis de su rostro o problemas para hablar, en fin al momento en el que despierte se realizarían las pruebas, pero debo ser honesto con ustedes –Nos miró tristemente –No sé si despierte, puede tardar días, semanas, incluso meses o años, para que él despierte o tal vez nunca lo haga

Olga comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, yo simplemente no podía creerlo, en la mañana estaba bien y ahora esto…

-Ahora el caso de ustedes es algo complicado, sobre todo para la pequeña –Me señalo –Olga por lo que se, tú tienes 17 años ¿no?

-Si –Susurro mi hermana con miedo -¿Por qué?

-No puedes hacerte cargo de tu hermana aun, no sé si estés capacitada

-Pero…no me la pueden quitar, es todo….todo lo que tengo

-Eso lo determinara una trabajadora social, por ahora les recomiendo que se vayan a la delegación, donde ha sido llevada su madre, por su padre no se apuren, Bob está en buenas manos, no haremos nada sin su previa autorización, señorita.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, lamento mucho que no hayamos podido hacer más por su padre, pero no podemos autorizar a desconectarlo, sin el consentimiento de sus familiares, le sugiero que localice también a alguien para que pueda hacerse cargo de los trámites, puesto que aún es menor de edad.

Olga lo miro indignada pero no dijo nada, me tomo de la mano y me saco de ahí.

.

.

.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tengo que demostrar que puedo hacerme responsable de ti, para eso tengo que ir a la delegación y no sé cuánto tarde, por lo que será mejor que te quedes en buenas manos, mientras arreglo todo.

-¿Por qué aquí? Llévame con Phoebe

-No, se hará lo que yo diga, Helga, entiende solo nos tenemos la una a la otra –Olga dejo salir unas lágrimas más, por lo que simplemente obedecí, solo para evitarle más dolor

-Buenas tardes señores Shortman –Dijo Olga cuando Puki y Phill salieron.

-Hola pequeñas, nos acabamos de enterar de lo que paso, ¿están bien?

Era la primera vez que veía a Phill y Puki tan preocupados y serios.

-Si… -Olga los miro incomoda –Solo deseaba saber si…es posible que… ¿Podrían cuidar de Helga? Mientras voy a arreglar papeles de la delegación y demás, ya saben jejejeje

-Claro, pasa pequeña

Le di una última mirada a mi hermana y entre con los abuelos de Arnold.

.

.

.

Pasaba ya de la medianoche y mi hermana no fue por mí, Phill y Puki me dieron de comer y cenar, para después llevarme a la habitación de Arnold y arroparme para que durmiera, me trataban como a una bebe, lo cual me hacía sentir incomoda, pero a la vez me hizo sentir calidez en mi corazón, ni siquiera mis padres lo hacían, en realidad no recordaba que lo hubieran hecho alguna vez, pero aun así no podía dormir, me sentía extraña.

Abrace la almohada y la olfatee, inmediatamente me llego el aroma de Arnold.

 _"_ _Todavía huele a ti, amor….Arnold como te necesito_ " pensé mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas de mis ojos _"Papa… ¿Por qué Miriam lo hizo?"_

Comencé a llorar todo lo que no había hecho durante todo lo sucedido…

A la mañana siguiente me levante tarde, por lo que no fui a la escuela, cuando baje las escaleras encontré a Puki quien hacia el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Puki –El día anterior ella y Phill insistieron en que les llamara por sus nombres, por lo que encantada lo hice, eran unas personas de lo más lindas y agradables.

-Buenos días, soldado

Me hizo señal de saludo, por lo que le seguí el juego y opte una posición de soldado.

-Descanse, ahora a desayunar pequeña Eleonor

-Gracias –Me senté y comencé a comer un poco -¿No ha hablado mi hermana?

-No querida, aun no, pero no te preocupes, no creo que tarde –Me sonrió dulcemente

-Claro

-Buenos días, pequeña –Phill me dio un beso, lo cual me dejo sorprendida –Hola galletita, ¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?

-Frambuesas

-¡Estás loca, mujer! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

-¡Urra, jejejeje! –Puki siguió cocinando

-¡Vieja loca! –Pero lo vi sonreír dulcemente -¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

-Mi hermana no ha llamado –Comente molesta

-¿Acaso estas enojada por eso?

-No, es solo que…

-Helga, sé que extrañas a tus padres, sé que todo esto ha sido muy sorpresivo y más para una niña de tu edad, pero te aseguro que todo está bien.

En ese momento antes de que pudiera responder

-¡Hola buenos días!

-¡Olga!

Involuntariamente me levante para ir a abrazar a mi hermana, quien a decir verdad estaba extraña pero no me importo en aquel momento, solo me aferre a ella.

-Gracias por cuidarla –Dijo dirigiéndose a los abuelos de Arnold

-No hay de que –Phill la miro seriamente, algo que yo note pero no quise saber porque.

-Quédense, en un momento te sirvo, querida –Puki también la vio seriamente, esto me sorprendió

-No muchas gracias, pero es mejor que nos vayamos a casa –Me miro y pude notar algo en su rostro, algo diferente como algo que se hubiera quebrado dentro de ella –Por ahora me dejaron tenerte conmigo, pero seguiré a prueba hasta que cumpla los 18 años, lo bueno es que son tan solo tres meses

 _"_ _Huele a…no, no imposible, ella no es así"_ pensé sorprendida al oler su aliento

-Toma, Eleonor –Puki se acercó a mí –Son galletas que te iba a dar después de comer pero como ya te vas –Me abrazo –Cualquier cosa puedes venir a vernos y tómatelas con leche saben mejor, jejejeje

-Claro, gracias Puki

-Bien, vámonos Helga, debemos pasar por algunas cosas

-Bien, nos vemos

-Cuídate mucho, Helga

-Come bien, estás muy flacucha

-Claro

Antes de salir, observe como ambos se miraban preocupados, me preguntaba si ellos sabían algo que yo ignoraba.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa, Olga se fue a la cocina e increíblemente, me di cuenta de que estaba tomando, pues vi la botella.

-¡Olga!

-Bien, Helga, a partir de ahora yo me tendré que hacer cargo de ti, por lo que espero que seas más obediente, porque no quiero problemas –Olga me miro fríamente sin expresión en sus ojos como antes –Papa sigue igual y a nuestra madre le esperan muchos años de prisión, además de rehabilitación por la adicción que tiene, la culpan de lo que le paso a nuestro padre y ella lo ha aceptado, por lo que estará 7 años dentro de la cárcel por intento de muerte

-Y sabes que la adicción de Miriam es el alcohol ¿verdad?

-No molestes, ahora ve a tu cuarto, en cuanto esté lista la comida te llamare, ah y ni creas que seguirás faltando a la escuela, mañana te iras ¿de acuerdo?

-Como digas Olga

-Bien

Vi desde lejos a mi hermana, quien siguió tomando, no podía creer que Olga, mi hermana la perfecta, la que no comete errores, estaba ahí empezando a cometerlos, pues bien sabía que aquello no la llevaría a ningún lado ¿O sí?

 _"_ _Arnold…"_ subí sin ánimos a mi cuarto


	15. CAPITULO 15 COMPLICACIONES

Llevamos dos semanas apenas solas en nuestra casa y Olga era un desastre, era peor que si Miriam estuviera ahí, Olga cayo en el alcoholismo la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba en casa, se la pasaba con sus amigas y si estaba en casa procuraba siempre tener una botella de alcohol a la mano.

También se olvida de mí, pues no ha hecho comidas ni tampoco ha lavado ropa, por suerte desde más chica aprendí a no depender de Miriam, aunque a decir verdad ella si lavaba mi ropa, por lo que sin saber cómo usar las cosas tuve que recurrir a la abuela puki, pues ahora estaba más sola que nunca.

Gerald seguía molestándome más ahora que mis compañeros se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido en mi casa, realmente estaba mal, todavía faltaban 4 meses y 2 semanas para que Arnold volviera y no podía ni sabía cómo lidiar con todo esto.

Phoebe no me hablaba más y dudo que lo llegue hacer mientras el cabeza de cepillo ande revoloteando por mí alrededor.

Daniel se encargaba de mantenerlo a raya, pero me comenzaba a hartar de esta situación además de que Daniel se había vuelto mi sobreprotector pues no dejaba que nadie se me acercara ni un centímetro al principio no me había importado pero ahora.

-Olga tengo hambre –Dije tímidamente a mi hermana quien estaba tirada en el sofá viendo la televisión

-Prepárate tú la cena, Helga ahora estoy muy cansada

-Pero…no hay nada

-¡Rayos Helga, eres una total inútil! –Grito mi hermana por lo que yo también me enoje

-¡Y tú eres una alcohólica igual que Miriam!

La mano de mi hermana cayó sobre mi mejilla, fue demasiada fuerza la que aplico por lo que mi mejilla ardió rápidamente, mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas inmediatamente al ver lo que ella había hecho, por lo que rápidamente me aleje de ella.

-Helga…

-¡Te odio! ¡Odio a Miriam y a Bob y también te odio a ti!

-Yo…

-No te preocupes no te volveré a molestar, haz lo que gustes y termina como Miriam, qué más da

Me fui rápidamente de ahí, saliendo sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Hillwood, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, hasta que no pude más y llegue a la casa de huéspedes donde sabía que estarían Phill y Gertie, tal vez podría quedarme con ellos.

Phill abrió la puerta al verme comprendió todo y me dejo pasar.

-Lo lamento, lamento haberlos molestado –Decía una y otra vez

-No te preocupes Eleonor

-¡Puki, estás loca! ¡¿Cómo puedes darle sandia de cenar a la niña?!

-En realidad es para ti yupi jejejeje

-¡Mujer me vas a matar, ya sabes que odio la sandía!

Al verlos así comencé a reír, era gracioso ver a Phill gritándole a su esposa y poco después volver a sonreírle tiernamente, se veía que la amaba demasiado.

Me dieron de cenar y me permitieron quedarme a dormir en la habitación de mi amado cabeza de balón, estuve toda la noche en vela sin saber que pasaría ahora.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente llegaron unos oficiales a la casa de huéspedes, asustad fui a verlos pues Puki y Phill discutían con ellos, al parecer era algo grave pues no los había visto tan molestos al menos no a la abuela de Arnold.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Es la niña?

-Si pero que no entiende que…

-La encontramos –Comunico a alguien por el radio que llevaba –Señorita usted tiene que venir con nosotros

-¿Quiénes son y a donde me llevaran?

-Con su hermana Olga

-Pero…

-Si queremos que se quede aquí ¿No podemos?

-No porque la señorita Olga puso una demanda por secuestro

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?!"_ -¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi hermana?!

-Vamos

No me quedo más remedio que irme de Susent Arms, pero prometí que la demanda se retiraría, no podía permitir que acusaran de algo que no era verdad a los abuelos de mi amado.

.

.

.

-¡Criminal Olga, ¿Qué…?!

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, al parecer había habido fiesta la noche anterior y mi hermana….mi hermana estaba tirada en el suelo, me miro y sonrió.

-¡Helga! –Me abrazo fuertemente

Los policías se vieron entre sí, después clavaron la mirada en mí y comenzaron a separarme de mi hermana –Creo que este no es un ambiente adecuado para la niña

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me la pueden quitar, es mi hermana!

-Eso lo decidirá un juez

-No por favor, no se la lleven, miren –Olga se puso de pie –Solo…bueno tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo no –Olga les enseño un fajo de billetes que obviamente los oficiales no tomaron nada bien

-No nos sobornara con eso señorita

Olga comenzó a sollozar

-Vamos jovencita

Me tomaron de las manos y sin preguntarme me llevaron lejos de mi casa, sin poder creer aun, que esto había llegado demasiado lejos todo por culpa de Miriam, quien ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que pasaba con sus hijas.

.

.

.

-Helga, te tendrás que ir con otra familia, ¿Tienes algún familiar que pueda cuidarte?

-No

-¿Alguien quien pueda responder por ti? ¿Amigo de tus padres y que demuestre ser una persona responsable?

-No lo sé, oiga solo quiero irme a mi casa

-Eso no es posible, me indican que ese no es ambiente para ti

-Mi hermana es buena

-¿Bebe?

-Solo anoche y por eso me quede en casa de los abuelos de mi compañero, no podía dormir

-¿Te pega?

Recordé la abofeteada que me había dado pero era preferible a un orfanatorio –No

-¿Está al pendiente de ti, te da de comer, te ayuda con tus tareas, te…?

-Oiga ya basta, ya dije que todo está bien y quiero irme con mi hermana

La trabajadora social me vio sorprendida, pero no se intimido ante mi exigencia –Bien por este mes y medio no podrá ser posible

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque?

-Tu hermana estará a prueba hasta cumplir 18 y entonces no vuelve a beber en este tiempo y demuestra una conducta aceptable entonces puedes irte con ella, mientras tanto…te quedaras aquí

 _"_ _¡No es posible!... ¡No quiero!"_ pensaba molesta –No… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos suavemente recorrieron mis mejillas no pude hacer nada para contenerlas, esto era demasiado

.

.

.

Olga había ido todos estos días para tratar de arreglar las cosas y me permitieran volver a casa con ella, pero la trabajadora social seguía insistiendo en que debía demostrar su cambio y si seguía comportándose de aquella manera entonces deberían de meter una demanda por mi custodia, lo cual sería peor, por lo que mi hermana comenzó a tratar de tranquilizarse e irse por el lado más fácil.

-Helga…te llego esta carta

-Gracias –La tome sin ningún interés –Todavía no ¿verdad?

-Estoy haciendo lo posible…

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras tomado

-No empieces Helga, pronto nos iremos a casa ¿De acuerdo?

-Como digas

Vi la carta y me percate que venía de San Lorenzo, inmediatamente la tome y comencé a leerla pensando que me darían ánimos.

 _Querida Geraldine:_

 _Ya van varios días que no se de ti, amor, no me dejes así, ¿Qué ocurre?, Gerald me comento algunas cosas y quiero saber ¿Cómo estás? Por favor no me excluyas de tus problemas Helga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

 _Quiero saber que ocurre por favor, respóndeme, por otra parte mis padres están preparando algunas cosas para volver rápido, pero para ser honestos…bueno la verdad han tenido algunas dificultades pero no es de importancia._

 _Mi mama está embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo? Tendré un hermano o hermanita jejejeje, espero que me escribas una respuesta, además…bueno Gerald me dijo algo que me molesto y para serte sincero no volveré a escribirle por eso quiero que tu lo hagas, por favor hazlo._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Tu cabeza de balón_

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos mientras leía lo último que había escrito Arnoldo, no deseaba que peleara con Gerald, ya era bastante con que ella hubiera perdido a Phoebe.

 _"_ _Además, ¿Qué será eso de que se complicaron?"_ pensé temiendo que esto retrasara su retorno a Hillwood, a mí.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic que espero sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews :D espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien hjejejeje no hay limites :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 DE REGRESO A CASA

Paso el mes y medio en el que Olga, tuvo que estar a prueba, ahora ya volveré a mi hogar pues al parecer había demostrado ser una persona "responsable" por lo que ahora ya me permitirían estar en mi casa con ella.

Pero todos se equivocaron y yo también, hoy se cumple tres días des de que volví a mi casa y Olga ni siquiera ha llegado a dormir, pero como no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar prefiero no darle importancia.

-Gerald… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pasaba por aquí y me pareció buena idea invitarte un mantecado

-No lo creo hermano

-¿Estas de malas, Pataki?

-¿Eso es nuevo?

-En realidad no

-Bien porque no tengo ganas de estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

-Vamos, Helga solo un mantecado por favor

-¿No te basto conque ambos perdiéramos a nuestros mejores amigos?

-Arnold te conto ¿eh?

-Por supuesto

-Bien no me importa Helga

-A mi si, Phoebe era mi única amiga y ahora gracias a ti ya no tengo amiga

-Vamos solo será un mantecado

Fastidiada acepte, también porque no tenía nada en mi casa y tal vez un mantecado ayudaría algo a mi estómago.

.

.

.

Caminamos con el mantecado en silencio por el parque, hasta que llegamos a una banca donde nos sentamos para seguir disfrutando del helado, estaba saboreándolo demasiado y sentía que la glucosa me estaba ayudando a seguir teniendo algo de fuerza.

-¿Qué cuenta, Arnold?

-¿porque haces esto, Geraldo?

Gerald rodo los ojos pero me sonrió dulcemente –En verdad me gustas y no quiero que te sientas sola, aquí estoy

-Estas consiente ¿verdad?

-¿De qué?

-De que no me gustas, Gerald

El simplemente comió de nuevo el mantecado que tenía en su mano pero se veía molesto por lo que acababa de decir, pero no quise darle más importancia –Si pero tal vez…

-Te agradezco el mantecado, pero no me interesa, perdona por ser directa pero creo que es mejor

-¿Tanto te gusta Arnold?

-Es más que eso…nos vemos

.

.

.

Olga llego aquella noche como a las 3 de la mañana y me despertó inmediatamente al escuchar risas y que se tropezaba al entrar.

Baje precipitadamente las escaleras y la encontré tirada en la sala, con un joven a su lado quien la trataba de ayudar para que se pusiera de pie, quise gritar pero el hombre me sonrió y me indico que guárdala silencio.

-¿Quién eres?

-Un amigo de mi adorable Olga

Helga miro a su hermana quien parecía haber perdido el conocimiento, vio al hombre molesta para después empujarlo –Vete de aquí

-¡Ya basta niña! –Me empujo fuertemente haciendo que tropezara, lo mire y vi como mi hermana le extendía los brazos y sin notar que estaba allí, se fueron a la parte de arriba.

Fui a la recamar de mis padres, que era la más alejada de la de mi hermana, donde se escuchaban ruidos y risas, que en un principio me asuste al escuchar a mi hermana quejarse pero después escuche una risa que me provoco molestia.

Encontré ahí un saco de Bob, el cual abrace fuertemente y comencé a dejar salir las lágrimas que lentamente recorrieron mis mejillas –Papa…

Nunca me había sentido más sola que en ese momento, mi hermana estaba perdida en su mundo y tal vez en su propia lucha del dolor que habían provocado nuestros padres con sus problemas pero en realidad me sentí más sola que nunca, Miriam estaba en rehabilitación dentro de la prisión y Bob estaba en el hospital luchando contra aquel estado vegetal en el que se encontraba y no sabíamos si sobrevira y si no lo hacía Miriam no saldría tan fácil de la cárcel y yo….yo estaba mucho más sola que antes.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me desperté ya tarde, pues había estado despierta por un rato después de que Olga llegara, me di cuenta de que era ya tarde para ir a la escuela por lo que baje las escaleras al sentir el aroma a hotcakes pensando que mi hermana estaba cocinando…

-¿Olga?

-Hey, ¿Qué tal pequeña, como estas?

Era el hombre con el que Olga llego la noche anterior y estaba en ropa interior, por lo que la niña sonrojada se volteó.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Sigue durmiendo

-¿Porque sigues aquí?

-Olga me lo pidió y también me pidió que hiciera el desayuno ¿quieres?

-No, gracias

-No les hecha nada, pequeña come –Dijo sirviéndole a Helga, quien con el hambre que tenía prefirió sentarse –Sabes tengo una hermana de tu edad

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero ella no está en Hillwood

-¿Dónde está?

-Bastante lejos, pero yo no quise quedarme allá, por eso me vine a Hillwood pero no me ha ido tan bien en la universidad, es tan diferente a un ciudad pequeña que nadie le presta atención y eso si se le puede llamar ciudad

-Claro

-Mi nombre es Robert

-Mucho gusto, da igual

-Eres muy simpática como Olga de repente cuenta

-¿De repente?

Él se encogió de hombros –Bueno es que las pocas veces que hablamos fue cuando volvía en sí, tu sabes después de tomar tanto como si el alcohol se fuera a acabar, no estás del todo consiente

-Si claro

-Bueno pequeña ya que veo que no fuiste a la escuela ¿Qué te parece si después de comer, vamos con Olga al cine?

-No sé si mi hermana quiera

-Entiendo por todo lo que están pasando, Helga, pero no creo que se niegue si le digo yo

-Suerte –Dije desconfiada pues últimamente Olga no deseaba estar con ella y ni siquiera sabía porque

.

.

.

Ante mi sorpresa durante toda la tarde estuvimos con Robert quien había convencido a Olga de que pasaran la tarde conmigo, no vi tan convencida y mucho menos tranquila a Olga, pero accedió.

Después del cine, él nos llevó a comer en la plaza comercial, donde vi que el miraba a mi hermana tal como yo muchas veces vi a Arnold, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de que Robert estaba interesado en mi hermana pero ella…

-Olga –Le llame una vez que Robert nos dejó solas en la mesa –No has probado bocado ¿Estas bien?

-Si Helga estoy bien

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta Robert? –Dije cautelosamente

-Me da igual, sabes estoy algo fastidiada por favor come en silencio

Solo la mire tristemente, pues ya no había nada ahí dentro de la antigua Olga que yo había conocido, mi hermana estaba siendo consumida lentamente por dentro y estaba aterrada de solo pensar que pudiera terminar como Miriam.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de el, que espero les guste jejejee :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 AUSENCIA IGUAL A OLVIDO

Ha pasado ya cuatro años y medio desde que el cabeza de balón se fue, no había regresado y en sus cartas no me explicaba porque, yo solo le escribía sobre los chicos, sus abuelos, Abner y trataba de ser cortes, pero estaba decidida a no tener ya ningún lazo sentimental con él, al menos no mientras estuviera con…Daniel.

Habían pasado varias cosas en los últimos meses, mi padre despertó pero sufrió una parálisis y no podía moverse, permanecía en una silla de ruedas y eso era duro para mí y Olga quien seguía con su adicción, aunque ahora era un poco más controlado.

Ella estaba todo el tiempo con Robert quien al parecer se había enamorado de ella, por lo que estaba tratando de cuidarla para que no se volviera una alcohólica. Como mi madre.

Gerald seguía molestando e inclusive se había vuelto más atractivo para las chicas que les guste alguien con cabeza de cepillo, por lo que a mí no me interesaba pero al parecer eso solo acrecía el interés del joven.

Entramos a la secundaria y la mayoría de mis compañeros buscaron explorar nuevos horizontes, Phoebe seguía sin hablarme y eso me dolía demasiado aunque yo realmente no había hecho algo para que me hablara y no era por falta de deseos si no porque…sentía que me rechazaría y más al saber que de vez en cuando aceptaba los mantecados de Gerald.

-¿Qué? No me pueden culpar, el chico me busca y además…son dobles y ¡Gratis!

Por otro lado mi relación con Daniel, la verdad es que ya no sé si somos amigos o algo más, salimos juntos al cine, al parque, hacemos juntos las tareas, me llama todo el tiempo, comemos juntos, me toma de la mano, me acompaña a mi casa, en fin hace cosas que un amigo no hace normalmente, al menos para mí no es normal.

Se suponía que Arnold y yo seguiríamos una relación a distancia, pero para ser honesta no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda soportarlo, él no ha vuelto y yo…bueno a veces siento que me siento muy cómoda con Daniel, me hacía sentir viva….

Pronto pasaremos a la preparatoria y no sé si haga bien o mal de seguir desperdiciando mi vida esperando a alguien que tal vez no quiera volver… al menos no ha demostrado y tampoco ha dado señales de querer volver, al menos en sus cartas no dice nada respecto a eso.

En fin esta es mi triste historia, Miriam ¿quieren saber? Pues sigue en prisión, comentaron que si muestra un buen comportamiento como hasta ahora, saldrá en dos años y medio, pero realmente no me emociona.

Estoy pasando por confusiones respecto a si elegir al mantecado y seguir esperándolo o mejor darme por vencida ante otro mantecado del menú, pero no sé si pueda corresponderles del mismo modo que al otro mantecado y no sé si sea justo para este.

 _"_ _Bien vamos a la escuela…"_ pensé molesta pero decidida como siempre a no dejarme quebrar ante la crueldad del destino

-Nos vemos papa –Me había estado ocupando de él, desde que salió del hospital, pues mi hermana solo mostraba decepción y repulsión hacia él, lo cual era injusto –Al rato llego

-S…Hija –Murmuro con trabajo mientras observaba como una lagrima salía de sus ojos, se la seque de inmediato

-Todo estará bien papa –Le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí antes de quebrarme frente a él, demostrándole que estaba asustada y preocupada y no, no podía darme ese lujo

-Hola preciosa

-Hola Daniel

-¿Lista?

-Si vamos

Al llegar a la escuela secundaria, me arme de valor y le pedí algo a Daniel que sabía que no me lo iba a negar pero trataría de convencerme de que no lo hiciera –Sabes no puedo…digo hoy no quiero entrar a clases

-Pero…

-Por favor

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, vayamos al muelle o al parque ¿Te parece?

Daniel me miro por un momento para después suspirar –Esta bien pero solo por hoy

-Si

.

.

.

Compro dos grandes copas de duraznos con fresa y nos sentamos en el parque para mirar el paisaje, hubo un largo silencio hasta que él lo termino –Helga ¿Qué somos?

Aquello no me lo esperaba -¿Amigos no?

-Me refiero ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-No se…la verdad es que ya no se ni que siento ni nada

Era tan fácil sincerarme con él, si tan solo hubiera podido ser así desde al principio con Arnold

-Me gustas ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Eso creo

-Helga quiero que… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Daniel estaba completamente sonrojada y yo también, habíamos sido amigos desde que Arnoldo se fue de Hillwood pero no había olvidado su anterior declaración…pero ahora… ¿Qué siento yo?

-No se…no sé qué decir

-Dime que si por favor –Me miro suplicante –Sé que no me amas como yo a ti, sé que tal vez sigues pensando en aquel amor que se fue, pero ¿Hasta cuándo, Helga?

-No estoy segura

-Solo piénsalo, además creo que ya es hora de olvidar ¿No te parece? Ha sido suficiente 4 años de ausencia que en poco tiempo se convertirán en 5 años ¿Seguirás esperándolo?

-No quiero hablar de eso

-¿Te gusto?

Daniel la miraba suplicante, aquellos ojos azules le suplicaban una mirada, una sonrisa algo para que siguieran vivos –Si

-Es suficiente para que seamos novios ¿No te parece?

-Tal vez, pero…

-Somos novios entonces –No me dejo terminar ni media palabra pero en verdad me gustaba, al menos en ese momento, el lentamente se acercó a mí para besarme, tomándome de sorpresa y en shock, sentí el suave roce de sus labios que me tomaban suave y delicadamente –Lo celebramos ¿Si?

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos a la fiesta de Rhonda esta noche

-Sabes que no puedo, mi padre me necesita

-¿Porque no puede Olga por una noche hacerlo? Además es viernes y ya sabes es viernes social jajajaja

-Puede que sea eso, pero…no puedo

-Por favor, quiero ir con mi novia

-¿Quieres presumirme?

-No, quiero celebrar a tu lado, además serán las últimas fiestas, pronto saldremos de la secundaria y…

-Está bien pero solo un rato

-Bien

.

.

.

Tome todas las cartas que Arnold me había enviado, tome los libros de poesía, el altar que aún conservaba y todo lo que tenía, incluso el relicario, los guarde en una caja y la puse en el fondo de mi closet, dentro de un baúl.

Me senté para escribirle una carta diciéndole algunas verdades y contando algunas cosas, para ser sincera todo mi amor por él y todo lo que había hecho, pero que era hora de dejarlo atrás y de olvidar.

Lleve la carta para que la enviaran a su destino, también lleve algunas cartas que había escrito pero que nunca llegaron a su destino, las puse en el buzón de Susent Arms y me aleje de ahí.

Debía prepararme para la noche y para estar con mí…novio.

 _"_ _Lo lamento Arnold, pero después de la ausencia llega el olvido"_ pensé en las últimas palabras que había escrito en mi carta y que ya era tarde para arrepentirse _"Te amé demasiado pero es hora de avanzar…ya que no regresas a mí, es porque en realidad nunca fuiste mío"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste jejeje si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por leer mi fic :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	18. CAPITULO 18 UN NUEVO NOVIAZGO Y SORPRESA

Todos me miraban como si fuera algún tipo de bicho raro, al aparecer junto a Daniel en la fiesta de la princesa de Rhonda, quien también me miraba como si tuviera algo de malo, además ¿Qué demonios era lo raro? Desde hace mucho que Daniel y yo parecíamos una pareja ¿Cómo es posible que no lo entiendan?

-Helga… -Gerald se acercó a nosotros y vi a Phoebe alejarse un poco

-No, Geraldo

-Aún no he dicho nada

-Pero por adelantado te digo que no, pues vengo con Daniel y el…es…es mi novio

-¿Es verdad entonces?

-Si Gerald –Daniel se posó delante mío –Es verdad, es mi novia

Gerald lo miro furiosamente y supuse que aquello no quedaría así.

-Vaya estoy sorprendida, querida –Dijo Rhonda acercándose

-Yo también, en verdad te luces en tus fiestas, princesa

-Por supuesto, no sería una sorpresa para ti, si vinieras más seguido, Helga

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no he querido princesa –Mire los vasos que nos ofrecía Curly a Daniel y a mí -¿Qué es?

-Vamos Helga solo divierte…

Enarque una ceja molesta, ¿Cómo si no supieran, porque mi madre está en la cárcel y mi padre con paralasis? –Helga… -Daniel me tomo de la mano –No te obligare a nada

-No está bien –Tomo el vaso -¿Salud?

-Salud amor

Bebí el contenido del vaso y la verdad es que me supo delicioso –Esta rico, ¿Qué es?

-Es cerveza amor

Me acabe el contenido del vaso –Vamos por otra

-Deberías tomártelas más despacio amor

-Pero me siento bien

-Hazme caso por favor, lo digo por tu bien

-De acuerdo

Daniel me ofreció su vaso mientras tomaba el mío vacío –Tomare despacio, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Daniel estuvo junto a mí todo el tiempo, mostrándome como debía beber y explicándome cuando debía parar, pues podía ser algo peligroso y a la vez molesto para la persona al día siguiente.

-No había pensado en nada de esto –Comente amargamente –Cuando Miriam tomaba, bueno…yo era una niña y no me percate de todo lo que ocurría

-Me alegra que haya sido así, al menos no te pasó nada… -Dijo tristemente

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si tu hubieras estado cerca, cuando…bueno ya sabes.

-Lo se

-¿Has sabido de Arnold?

Me sonroje levemente –Sabes que siempre le escribo

-¿Seguirás…?

-No

-¿Entonces ya no le escribirás?

-No, le envié una carta….mi última carta –Murmure tristemente pero ocultándolo a mi novio –No volveré a escribirle, además en menos de dos meses estaremos ya en la preparatoria, creo que tienes razón, es tiempo de dejar ir…todo lo que no me sirva.

-Me alegro, no solo por mí –Explico ante mi mirada –Si no por ti, no es bueno para ti, pequeña Geraldine

-Ya no soy pequeña –Dije molesta

-Más que yo si –Susurro burlonamente

-Muy gracioso melenudo

-¡Hey! –Se quejó al oír que le llamaba como a todos

-Jajaja Daniel, no te tomes todo tan enserio –Dije sonriéndole

-Te amo

Me quede en silencio ante la palabra pronunciada por el chico, mientras pensaba las veces en las que yo la había dicho pero…a otra persona que no era la que hoy estaba junto a mí.

.

.

.

Suspire largamente antes de acercarme a Phoebe, en aquel momento en el que Daniel se había ido al baño y Geraldo no andaba por ahí, creo que….bueno pensé que tal vez ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado podría…pensé que podríamos olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo la amistad que tuvimos durante años, pero me equivoque.

-Phoebs…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo

-No hay nada de qué hablar –Al parecer mi ex –amiga seguía herida por que el chico que le gustaba, estuviera interesado en mi

-Por favor Phoebe, te extraño

-Que Gerald te consuele como siempre, al ir por un mantecado ¿No te gusta acaso?

-Phoebe…

-Sé que han seguido saliendo y no te quiero como amiga, menos por jugar con dos chicos –Sentencio sin dejarme decir ni una palabra –No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida y no deseo tu compañía ni tu amistad, tu misma la destruiste al darle alas a Gerald y no ser honesta conmigo…pensé que te gustaba Arnold

-Pero tú me conoces y sabes…

-No me interesa, con permiso

Phoebe se fue sin dejarme decir ni una palabra, por lo que supuse que no había solución al problema que había provocado que nuestra amistad se terminara, ya no había marcha atrás, no había tampoco nada que hacer, al menos no hallaba ya la manera de poder componer las cosas…

El transcurso de la fiesta de Rhonda fue bastante tranquilo, estaba algo triste por lo que había pasado con Phoebe, pero Daniel como siempre estaba ahí para escucharme, comprenderme y animarme para que no pensara más en eso, todo iba bien, incluso estaba divirtiéndome bastante

-Me la estoy pasando muy bien –Le susurraba a Daniel mientras bailábamos sin percatarme de nada más que de lo que sucedía a mi entorno –Gracias por decirme que viniéramos

-Gracias a ti amor mío, por venir conmigo, además de que me alegra que por fin hayas aceptado estar conmigo

Me sonroje mirando al suelo –Si-i –Tartamudee nerviosa

Él se acercó a mí para darme un tierno beso, por lo que me sonroje aún más, intentando no escapar, aun no tenía muy claro que era lo que sentía realmente por él, pues le tenía cariño, a decir verdad era mi mejor amigo ahora, pero no creía que me hubiera enamorado de él, pues Arnold seguía presente en mi corazón y pensamientos, temo que siempre será así, para mi mala suerte, cerré los ojos esperando aquel beso de mi novio, pero no llego…

-¡Vengan chicos! –Grito Rhonda para que todos fueran a ver qué pasaba en el jardín, todos corrimos y entonces vimos a Phoebe, besándose con… ¿Arnold?

 _"¿Arnold?_ " me preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia la persona que estaba de espaldas y la cual ya se encontraba con miles de espectadores alrededor... _"¡Imposible!"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado jejeje :D si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D_**

 ** _aviso importante: del 13 al 18 de septiembre no estare actualizando pues me ire de viaje jejejej :D espero poder actualizar de aqui al sabado espero que el sabado sean mis ultimas actualizaciones espero me de tiempo despues de la escuela jijiji :D_**

 ** _muchas gracias por su comprension y apoyo :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	19. CAPITULO 19 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 1

Aún estoy sorprendida de haber visto lo que vi en aquella fiesta, en aquel jardín de la casa de Rhonda, Phoebe estaba besando a mi amado cabeza de balón, pero en primer lugar… ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí en primer lugar?

-¿Cómo demonios se atreve?

Iba caminando directo a mi casa, no espere a Daniel, no dije nada, simplemente me escabullí dejándolo en la fiesta, no quería saber de nadie, no quería seguir ahí, no deseaba explicaciones pero claro el maldito destino siempre en mi contra, al doblar la esquina escuche un grito que antes anhelaba escuchar pero ahora…solo deseaba matarlo.

-¡Helga! ¡Espera!

Di media vuelta para enfrentarme con aquel rubio que me estaba llamando, mirándolo molesta pero con dignidad, ante todo la dignidad Pataki debía estar presente para darme fuerzas. –Que sorpresa, Arnold, ¿Cuándo volviste?

Mi amabilidad lo dejo en shock por un momento, aunque no me percate mucho de todo porque a mí me dejo sorprendida lo apuesto que estaba mi amado, quien ya era más alto que yo, así que mi apodo de enano debía cambiarlo, estaba un poco bronceado pero se le veía perfecto aquel bronceado, su cabello seguía igual de alborotado pero hermoso, apostaría a que sigue oliendo a rosas, su gorra no la llevaba, sus ojos esmeralda igual de hermosos y aquella sonrisa despreocupada y optimista e incluso ahorita coqueta me fascinaba, sentí que regresaba a la vida.

-Helga, lo que paso allá…yo bueno

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, cabeza de…digo Arnold

-Pero….eres… -Se sonrojo el adolescente que tenía enfrente –Mi novia

 _"_ _Bien debo admitirlo, esto sí que no me lo esperaba… ¡¿Su novia?! ¡¿Qué demonios no leyó mi carta donde…?! Aguarden un momento si yo envié la carta hoy, es obvio que el ya no estaba en San Lorenzo, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres una tonta Helga!"_

-Yo….Arnold te envié una carta…la última carta

-¿Cuándo? ¿Qué decía? –Vi en su rostro el miedo y preocupación ante la incertidumbre de lo que yo dijera

-Que…todo terminaba –Desvié la mirada

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas sordo? O la selva ya te volvió un inepto simio que no entiende nada

-Helga…

-Ya no te amo…es más…nunca lo hice

Le dije molesta mirando hacia otro lado haciéndome la enojada como siempre acostumbraba, tal vez estaba siendo cruel, pero ¿Qué esperaba, que lo abrazara después de ver que se besaba con mi…ex mejor amiga? ¡No!

-¿Porque mientes?

-No estoy mintiendo

Arnold se acercó a mí, para tomarme de los hombros algo que realmente me sorprendió pero aun así no di un paso atrás, pese a su mirada de molestia y dolor. –No te creo y no hemos terminado

-Puedes apostarlo, además Helga G. Pataki no anda con perdedores, niño jungla

-¡Ya basta Helga!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Tú eres la que grita…!

-¡Sera mejor que lo aceptes Arnoldo, no te iba a esperar por siempre! ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas?! ¡A no perdóname tu no piensas, porque tienes un cerebro de mosca!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Geraldine?!

-¡Dímelo tú!

-Si es por lo que viste, estas equivocad, Phoebe me beso, yo…

-¡Me da igual, melenudo!

-¡No tienes por qué ponerte celosa!

-¡No estoy celosa! Ja por favor ¿porque debería estarlo? –Dije fingiendo mi sarcasmo como siempre, aunque me estaba costando, pues en el fondo me dolía y mucho

-Helga –Tomo mi mano –Esto no debe terminar, porque…

-Porque nada, Arnold, haz tu vida, yo tome esa decisión y te guste o no, ya no somos nada, es más tengo novio y por eso te envié esa carta

-No es verdad

-Es verdad –Daniel interrumpió nuestra platica, lo cual agradecí enormemente –Yo soy su novio

-Lo lamento Arnold –Dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre pero no me soltó

-No –El rubio se acercó a mí –Esto no termina así, Geraldine –Sus ojos reflejaban dolor y enojo, lo cual me hizo sentir mal y nerviosa, por lo que me sentí intimidada y retrocedí un poco pero él me tomo con más fuerza. –No ha terminado –Susurro cuando nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca ya, dándome antes de soltarme un beso, un beso lleno de desesperación y amor, sentí el néctar de sus labios, Aaaah cuanto los extrañaba, pero que… -Nos vemos –Sonrió burlonamente al ver que había accedido gustosa a su beso sin oponerme.

Daniel me miro tristemente pero comprensivamente se acercó a mí -¿Estas bien?

-¿porque no hiciste nada?

-¿En verdad deseabas que interrumpiera?

-Eres mi novio ¿no tonto?

-Sí, pero no te voy a interrumpir una situación que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y menos contra tu voluntad

-El beso no significo nada, Daniel

-¿Segura?

Solo me quede callada, pues Daniel y yo sabíamos que no era así, que ese breve beso que Arnold me había robado significaba más de lo que quería pensar, incluso más de lo que imaginaba.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todo era normal como siempre, Olga no había llegado a dormir, pero ya me había acostumbrado y Bob como siempre estaba en la habitación esperando a que fuera para ayudarle a arreglar un poco su persona, además de que quería ir al emporio de localizadores pues estaba preocupado por cómo se comportaba Olga, pero yo pensaba que no había de que preocuparse aun así insistió en que su gente de confianza lo llevara.

George era su mano derecha, así que el había ido para llevar a mi padre a la empresa y ver como marchaba todo desde que Olga estaba al mando.

Al salir de mi casa me encontré con una desagradable visita – ¿Arnold?

-Hola, Helga –Se acercó con una rosa blanca en sus manos, nerviosamente busque a Daniel pero no lo veía, lo cual era extraño.

-Se adelantó a la escuela

-¿Eh?

-Buscas a Daniel ¿No?

-Si

-Le pedí que me dejara estar un momento a solas contigo –Dijo sonriéndome –Es para ti –Me ofreció la rosa que tome gustosa por dentro pero sin demostrarlo

-Gracias, así que… -Enarque una ceja molesta –Se fue así nada más…porque se lo pediste

-Hubo una plática entre nosotros solo te puedo decir eso

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hablado con él o lo que le hayas pedido, las cosas no cambian Arnoldo, ya no somos nada

-Eso está por verse –Dijo mirándome intensamente, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara levemente

-Bien ya me voy

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Además yo también debo ir para que me apliquen exámenes y pueda entrar con ustedes a la preparatoria dentro de un mes

-Me da igual zopenco, solo no quiero llegar tarde

-Claro

.

.

.

-¡Arnold!

Íbamos entrando a la escuela cuando Phoebe grito y quiso acercarse a Arnold quien la evadió rápidamente colocándose al otro lado de mí y tomándome del brazo –Bueno Helga, gracias por dejarme acompañarte, nos vemos al rato princesa –Me beso en la mejilla cuando estaba desprevenida

 _"_ _¡Demonios, espero que no se le haga costumbre andarme besando cuando guste!...bueno no me molesta en realidad Aaaah mi amado… ¡No que! ¡Espera no Helga, demonios!..."_ pensé molesta

-Espero que no intentes nada con el

-Phoebe… -Mire a la joven que me hablaba

-Te lo quitare como tú me quitaste a Gerald

-Yo no…

-Ya te lo advertí, más vale que te apartes de el

-Pero Phoebe… ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

-Todo es tu culpa, Pataki

-Yo…nunca me ha gustado Geraldo, es mas siempre lo rechazo

-Pero sales con él, juegas con él y no dejas que mire a su alrededor.

-¡Yo no le prohíbo ver!

-¡¿Entonces?! –Vi pequeñas lágrimas asomarse en los ojos de la oriental

-No tengo la culpa

-No me importa…aun así me vengare

Sentí un verdadero escalofrió ante la mirada asesina de Phoebe, ella nunca había sido así, aquella indefensa, tierna y dulce niña se había esfumado, solo había celos, dolor, enojo y sed de venganza en aquellos pequeños ojos de la oriental, la Phoebe que había conocido…se había esfumado….tal vez para siempre.

 _"_ _Phoebe…"_ una lagrima cayo por mi rostro recorriendo mi mejilla, sin hacer un intento por detenerla pues en realidad todo lo que había pasado con ella, me dolía y me dolía mucho haber sido la causante del rompimiento de una gran amistad, que tanto añoraba tener ahora…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa por la tardanza es que despues de las vacaciones llegue a mi trabajo y tenia muchos pendientes pero estoy tratando de actualizar las historias pero prometo hacer un esfuerzo para actualizar a diario lo prometo**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo de este fic si es asi por favor haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 CONVERSACIONES PARTE II

Ya había pasado rápidamente el tiempo y ahora nos encontrábamos a tan solo un día para el primer día de la preparatoria, lo cual era para algunos algo que les provocaba miedo, ya que no sabían a que se enfrentarían ni tampoco que problemas tendrían, sin embargo para mí eso era lo menos importante, lo que realmente me tenía molesta era que Phoebe acosara a Arnold día y noche, solo por una estúpida venganza.

Pero algo que también me tenía preocupada era el hecho de que Olga no había regresado desde hace dos días atrás, Bob también está preocupado también porque en la empresa no hay nadie a cargo, al parecer mi hermana no es tan responsable como siempre creyeron mis padres, lo cual además de molestarle a mi papa le dolía.

-Buenos días papa –Salude mientras ingresaba como siempre antes de irme a la escuela –Hoy inicio la preparatoria y tú tienes que ir a tus terapias, veras que pronto estarás mejor…

El negó furtivamente con la cabeza, lo cual me partía el corazón pero frente a él no debía mostrarlo –Vamos no seas necio, en un rato llega Veronica por ti para que vayan a las terapias –Veronica es la enfermera particular de mi papa.

Suspiro largamente mientras asentía con la cabeza con un pequeño movimiento, sonríe satisfactoriamente, mientras le ayudaba a alistarse.

Al salir de mi casa… -¡Oh por dios, otra vez!

-Buenos días, Geraldine

-¡No me llames así!

-¿No te llamas así?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Arnoldo

-¿porque estas tan molesta?

-No es de tu incumbencia

Arnold me miro suspicazmente tratando de descifrar la verdad, por lo que rápidamente me puse en camino hacia la preparatoria.

-¡Espera, Helga!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acompañarte

-¡¿porque?!

-Cálmate Helga –Dijo tranquilamente el estúpido cabeza de balón –Solo quiero pasar un rato contigo

-Espero que no se te haga costumbre

-¿Porque insistes en hacerme creer nuevamente en esa Helga fría y sin sentimientos?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero no lo suficiente –Siempre he sido así…

-Sé que no eres así, Helga, pero está bien, por ahora no insistiré

-De cualquier forma no es de tu incumbencia, Arnold

-Si lo es –Sonrió, mientras trataba de controlarme, era increíble que después de este tiempo y de mi insistencia en dejar de pensar en él, no lo haya logrado y que el aún me ponga de nervios y como gelatina, era algo frustrante –Ahí viene el autobús

-Sí, si como sea

Ambos subimos y de inmediato la mirada de Daniel, Gerald y la de Phoebe se clavaron en nosotros, el primero un tanto triste y los otros dos molestos, me senté en el único asiento desocupado en la parte de atrás, ya que Daniel venia platicando con Stinky, para mi sorpresa Arnold ocupo el asiento contiguo.

-Helga… -Esos verde esmeralda eran de súplica -¿Ya no me amas?

Desvié la mirada nerviosa, ¿Cómo diablos Arnold era tan directo? Es decir… ¿Desde cuándo lo era en asuntos del amor? pues si lo era para otras cosas pero…jamás para este tipo de cosas, esto me ocasionaba miedo pero a la vez deseaba que leyera en mis ojos la verdad, una verdad que no me atrevería volver a decir.

-No sé de qué hablas, niño jungla

-¿Segura?

-¿Segura? –Le imite, mientras sonreía burlonamente

-Helga…

-¡Ya basta Arnold!

-Bien como quieras –Se quedó callado al igual que yo, por el resto del viaje.

Al llegar a la escuela, inmediatamente me quede al lado de Daniel, el mayor tiempo posible, aun cuando el más de una ocasión me pidió que dejara de ser tan inmadura y afrontara las cosas pero… ¡¿Cómo?!

-Bien, amor yo tengo que ir ahora a clase de deportes

-Quisiera compartir más clases contigo –Susurre un poco molesta

-Lo sé pero no es posible, además Geraldine debes de dejar de ser tan obvia

-¿Obvia?

-Nos vemos al rato –Dijo mientras me besaba rápidamente

-¿Qué quiso decir? –Me pregunte a mí misma, mientras ingresaba al salón de ciencias que para mí mala suerte… -¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡¿Es enserio?! –Me pregunte mientras miraba al cielo antes de entrar

-Hola Helga –Saludo como buen samaritano Arnold

-Hola

-¿Te sientas conmigo?

-No…bueno yo…digo

Mire a mi alrededor y no conocía a ninguno de los demás alumnos que estaban ahí, por lo que opte por sentarme junto a él, quien inmediatamente sonrió al ver su cometido cumplido.

-¿Qué es lo divertido, Arnoldo?

-Nada –Susurro mientras tomaba mi mano –Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de ser y ver que no has cambiado en nada, me hace muy feliz, aunque debo admitir que esperaba que conmigo fuera diferente, sé que no es así y es por mi culpa pero no dejare de intentar sacar a esa dulce y cursi Helga que está ahí dentro.

Quede sin palabras para contraatacarlo de momento pero no fue necesario, pues en ese momento llego el profesor de ciencias y Phoebe, quien solo me miro molesta pero no dijo nada simplemente se sentó en un asiento al frente.

En el almuerzo; buscaba a Daniel en la cafetería pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado por lo que resignada me fui a sentar en la mesa más alejada de todas, con mi charola para poder almorzar tranquilamente, pero…

-Helga ¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡¿Acaso estoy maldita?! –Grite maldiciendo mi suerte, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento -¿Qué quieres, Brainy?

-¿Cómo te sientes después de ver nuevamente a Arnold?

-¿Qué?

-No había podido preguntarte antes, pero quisiera decirte que si necesitas un amigo aquí estoy yo –Me sonrió sinceramente

-Bueno la verdad…yo…me siento algo extraña pero… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No es algo que te interese, zopenco

-No tienes más a Phoebe, pero me tienes a mi cuando quieras platicar, Hell

Yo le mire entre molesta y un poco aliviada al saber que por lo menos con alguien podría platicar abiertamente sin temor a que me traicionara –Gracias, Brainy

-¿quieres decirme algo?

-Bueno…la verdad es que…

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Gerald?!

Todos miramos la escena que se había formado en medio de la cafetería, donde estaba Arnold con un pudin de chocolate embarrado en su camisa de cuadros, mientras Gerald le miraba burlonamente y el equipo de básquetbol estallaba en risas ante lo que el novato había hecho.

-Es una bienvenida y además una advertencia –Dijo el moreno sin perder su sonrisa pero en el fondo me di cuenta que estaba arrepentido se le veía en su mirada y a Helga Pataki nadie la pueda engañar.

-¿Advertencia?

-Si –Dijo nervioso, mientras sus ojos se posaron en mí y de inmediato lo supe –No te acerques…a Helga

-¿Perdón? –Arnold se le veía molesto y confundido, dio un paso hacia al frente para enfrentarse a su mejor amigo –Ella no es propiedad de nadie

-Pero ella…será mía

-¿Te estas escuchando? Pareces un loco obsesionado –Soltó Arnold mientras miraba la escena entre molesta y divertida al ver a mi amado Arnold pelear por mí, era un sueño hecho realidad pero…

-Tu eres el que lo está –Dijo mientras daba un empujón a mi amado y esto si no lo podía permitir, debía interrumpir –Ya te lo advertí y si requieres algo más que un pudin, entonces te daré una paliza para que lo comprendas.

-¡Johanssen! –Me acerque a ellos, ambos chicos me miraron -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Solo le digo que no se te…

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Geraldo

-Pero…

-Ya la oíste –Dijo Arnold interviniendo –Además no tengo porque hacerte caso, Gerald y menos con lo que hiciste, aun sabiendo lo que yo sentía

-Estabas lejos…

-Eso no importa, simplemente quiero aclararte algo, no tengo porque hacerte caso y Helga no es una cosa para que tenga dueño –Arnold le miro fulminantemente que me sorprendió que Gerald no retrocediera –Y la última no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni a ella mientras no quiera ¿entendido?

-Ya lo veremos

Se fue del lugar dejándolos solos, inevitablemente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se encontraron en aquel espacio que en aquel momento solo era para nosotros, los zafiros verdes me miraron con amor y con dolor a la vez, dolor de no poder estar junto a mí, ya que mis ojos eran lo mismo que reflejaban, el amor infinito que le tenía aun a aquel chico pero a la vez el dolor de no poder besarlo, de no poder abrazarlo, de no poder llorar en sus brazos, de no poder dejarme y dejar consolar al amor de vida, todo era por culpa de un maldito orgullo pero sobre todo de que ahora en mi vida también existía una persona que me había tenido la paciencia del mundo, que me sabia dar mi espacio y que me comprendía a veces sin necesidad de decir las cosas, su nombre es; Daniel y no Arnold.


	21. CAPITULO 21 NEMESIS

Ya ha pasado semanas desde que entramos a la preparatoria, la cual resultaba ser peor que una jauría de perros, la mayoría de las personas no eran amigables y todos comenzamos a cambiar, por lo que a mí se refería seguía siendo la misma solitaria desde que Phoebe dejo de hablarme, me apartaba de todos, con la única diferencia de que Daniel estaba ahí para mí y cuando realmente deseaba o necesitaba estar sola, él se iba, también estaba Brainy quien era un gran amigo y también estaba el cabeza de balón quien es mi todo aun.

-Pronto será Halloween, dicen que habrá un baile para celebrarlo ¿Vamos a ir, verdad? –Daniel se encontraba a mi lado tratando de animarme un poco, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos no solo por la escuela, sino porque las cosas en mi casa no podían estar peor.

-No lo sé Daniel, no estoy de ánimos ahora…

-Últimamente no lo estas –Murmuro molesto el joven

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste?

Daniel rodo sus ojos en señal de fastidio –Nada, solo que últimamente no tienes tiempo para estar conmigo, desde que regreso él.

-Por favor, sabes perfectamente que tengo cosas que hacer en casa y…

-Tu hermana podría hacerlo ¿No?

-Sabes que nunca lo ha hecho y ahora está peor que nunca…

-Es totalmente injusto que no seas una adolescente normal, una hija normal y una novia real y eso en verdad me está exasperando

-Bien si no te gusta ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Daniel me miro sorprendido –Ve a buscar a alguien menos complicado que yo, anda de seguro hay miles de chicas que se mueren por ti

-¿Tu no mueres por mí, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, Daniel –Dije frunciendo el ceño -¿Porque debo morir por ti? Ni que fueras el último chico del universo

Daniel se sintió ofendido y añadió –Bien que bueno que me lo dices Pataki, porque realmente no me gusta estar con una chica que vive pensando en su primer amor, ¡como una típica loca obsesionada!

Cuando escuche esto, simplemente sentí una punzada en el pecho, tal vez el joven no era mi centro del universo como Arnold, pero es mi novio, me encariñe de él y además nunca imagine que algún día me estuviera diciendo loca por mi manera de amar, tome mi pudin y se lo arroje en la cara, los que estaban cerca de ahí observaron la escena, me puse rápidamente de pie y salí corriendo de ahí, dejando a Daniel con su semblante triste.

.

.

.

Me mantuve en un lugar apartado del jardín sin querer ver a nadie, ni tampoco regresaría a clases ese día, ese fue un mal rato y además me sentía herida por lo que dijo, porque soy una persona muy complicada, con una vida complicada, pero no la escogí, las cosas que pasaron en mi familia no fueron culpa mía, pero sin embargo debía vivir con las consecuencias y debía tomar todo con madurez, por mi padre que era todo lo que tenía y aunque odiara a mi hermana, también lo hacía por ella, esperando que recapacitara pronto y pudiera hacerse cargo ella de todo, para poder llevar una vida menos "complicada", Daniel tenía razón.

Suspire antes de alzar mi rostro hacia el cielo pero note la presencia de un joven rubio a mi lado antes de comenzar a recitar, por lo que me guarde todo y trate de ser lo más ruda y cortante para que me dejara a solas.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón? No estoy de humor

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?

-No realmente –Le mire nerviosa –Es solo que estoy cansada, solo eso. –Mentí sin éxito

-Vamos no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, Helga –Dijo tomándome suavemente la mano, aquello hizo que me perdiera y me relajara con el tacto de su piel con mi piel, haciéndome perder en el tiempo y el espacio, solo contaba la calidez que sentía ante su contacto, cerré los ojos un momento para disfrutarla más. –Me gusta ver que disfrutas mi compañía –Dijo pícaramente mientras me observaba, por lo que sonrojada quite mi mano de la suya.

-No…yo…quiero decir –Tartamudee mientras encontraba una excusa, pero como no la halle, tuvo que salir nuevamente la agresividad Pataki –Simplemente trataba de respirar hondo para ser más paciente contigo cabeza de balón

-Lo que tú digas, Helga

-Si lo que yo diga y yo digo que ya debo irme, nos vemos

-Espera –Me tomo nuevamente de la mano, impidiendo mi partida, resignada volví a tomar asiento –Quiero saber algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque tú y Phoebe están peleadas?

Le mire un tanto molesta, ¿Cómo si fuera tan difícil de adivinar el motivo, no lo creen?

-Fue por culpa de tu amigo el melenudo

-¿Gerald?

-Si, como bien sabes, tu amigo loco afroamericano fingió o no sé, pero su interés por mi provoco un mal entendido con Phoebe y desde entonces ella me odia

-Dudo que te odie…

-Tú qué sabes, cabeza de balón

-¿Has tratado de explicarle?

-Por supuesto que si

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Para ser honesta pocas, pero eso ya no importa, no me cree y para ella ahora soy su némesis

-Creo que solo necesitan platicar

-Creo que necesitas unos lentes, Arnoldo ¿Acaso estas ciego o eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta? ¡Phoebe me odia tanto que por eso coquetea contigo! ¡Me lo advirtió y…!

 _"_ _¡Demonios! Metí yo y mi gran bocota….ahora solo elevare más el ego de este estúpido cabeza de balón…como lo odio…pero también lo amo y me encanta decirlo, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?"_

-Imagino que eso es porque aun te gusto ¿no? –Pregunto pícaramente el joven mientras se acercaba a ella

-No, además…sabes bien que tengo novio

-¡Oh! –Observe que pese a fingir tristeza su sonrisa hermosa permanecía –Creí que por lo de hace rato…bueno había perdido el honor de ser tu novio

-Solo fue una diferencia, problemas de pareja

Me miro algo molesto pero no añadió nada más, simplemente bajo la mirada antes de preguntar -¿Cómo está todo en tu casa?

-De maravilla ¿porque?

-No te creo, últimamente he notado lo distraída que estas ¿Sucedió algo?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Helga…

-¡No te importa zopenco! Son mis problemas no de los demás…no voy a decírtelo para que después sea dominio publico

-Dime ¿Cuándo lo he hecho?

-Nunca se sabe, cabeza de balón

-Está bien no insistiré pero no olvides que estoy aquí para ti –Susurro antes de ponerse de pie, lo cual me entristeció pero… -Tampoco olvides que me gustas, Helga –Se inclinó hacia a mí para darme un dulce y suave beso a mitad de mi boca, lo cual me paralizo por un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar, para cuando volví a la realidad, Arnold ya se había ido.

.

.

.

Al salir de la escuela me dirigí un poco distraída a mi casa, pero no me percaté de que alguien me seguía sigilosamente, yo iba absorta en mis pensamientos por lo que no notaba nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, hasta que llegue a la esquina de mi casa, sentí como alguien me tomaba por la fuerza sujetándome rápidamente para entonces ingresar a un callejón sin salida.

Forcejeaba pero todo era inútil aquella persona quien quiera que fuera tenía más fuerza que yo, realmente creo que lo que tenía en aquel momento era la ventaja, observe que me iba a meter por una puerta donde seguramente era su guarida, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente en aquel momento en el cual me comenzaba a desesperar y realmente a asustar.

Una vez que abrió la puerta me aventó adentro dejándome caer al suelo estrepitosamente, rápidamente me levante pese al dolor de la caída y comencé a tratar de hallar una salida.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –Grite histéricamente -¡Te lo advierto hermano se artes marciales, no querrás enfrentarte a mí!

-Siempre y cuando sea de una manera más íntima, sabes que si lo querré, Helga

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?

-Soy yo Helga

-No te veo, estúpido

-Cierto, ¿tampoco reconoces mi voz?

-Claro que… -Entonces puse más atención a aquella voz -¡Gerald!

El joven moreno se acercó más a mí, por lo que yo instintivamente me aleje –Hola, hermosa

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre idiota?! –Le lance un puñetazo directo en el hombro, el hizo una mueca de dolor pero dejo que descargara mi histeria -¡Casi me matas del susto, estúpido melenudo!

-Lo siento pero no me dejaste otra opción

-¡¿De qué hablas, imbécil?!

-Helga me gustas y no te quiero cerca de mí ahora némesis

-¿Tu némesis?

-Sí, quiero decir de mi ex mejor amigo

-¿Acaso debo recordarte quien traiciono a quién?

-No –Dijo avergonzado –Pero no quieres que le dé una paliza ¿O sí?

-Te desconozco, Gerald, tú no eras así

-Todos cambiamos, Helga

-No tanto para dañar a tu mejor amigo

Gerald me tomo molesto de los hombros –Si no quieres que todo el equipo de basquetbol se le vaya encima entonces compláceme un poco

-¡Estás loco!

-No, hablo enserio, Helga –Se acercó un poco más a mí pero no me hice hacia atrás, no iba a demostrarle ni un momento debilidad a ese estúpido –Solo pido que seas más unida a mí –Dijo sonriéndome pícaramente

-¿Unida?

-Sí, si no quieres andar conmigo oficialmente no lo hagas, pero iré de vez en cuando a verte o nos podemos ver aquí, si quieres

-¡¿Qué clase de mujer aceptaría esto, Geraldo?!

-No lo sé, pero muchas lo hacen, ¿Qué te hace diferente?

-En primera la respuesta es no lo hare, la segunda es que ni siquiera me agradas y por eso no puedo, la tercera es que eres un idiota pensando que con esto me tendrás en tus manos y la cuarta es porque yo no soy igual a las demás, soy un ser único e increíble, Geraldo

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias –Dijo acercándose más peligrosamente por lo que levante los puños

-Acércate un milímetro más Geraldo y será lo último que hagas en tu asquerosa y patética vida

-Te dejare pensarlo y esperare tu respuesta aquí mañana, de lo contrario despídete de aquellas personas que amas, porque pasaran un largo rato de ausencia en tu vida

-Arnold es tu amigo siempre estuvo ahí para ti y ¿así le pagas?

-¿Qué hay de Phoebe? Ella era tú mejor y única amiga ¿Cómo le pagaste?

-¡Tu no me gustas!

-Pero saliste conmigo, ¿Cómo te dejo aquello ante los ojos de Phoebe?

-¡¿Y a ti?! Sabías que le gustabas y aun así no te detuviste con este patético y loca obsesión hacia a mi o lo que sea esto que sientes, no es real

-Tú no sabes lo que siento

-¿Y tú sí? Porque tus actitudes demuestran que ni tú mismo sabes lo que sientes Geraldo –Dije mientras me alejaba de el –Provocaste que mi amistad de años con Phoebe se rompiera por una estupidez que ni tú mismo sabes explicar y tu terminaste con una hermosa relación que tenías con Arnold, convirtiéndonos a los cuatro en némesis, todo por tu estúpida confusión emocional –Añadí antes de salir y dejarlo solo.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic, aunque me pone algo triste que ya no recibo ni un review de este fic y no se si les gusta o no les gusta :( si es asi ya saben que pueden decirmelo no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	22. CAPITULO 22 LA OBSESION DE GERALD I

...

* * *

Como siempre me levante, hartada de mi vida, fui a ver a mi padre y me encontré con Olga, quien estaba arrodillada sollozando en los pies de mi padre, Bob tenía una expresión triste y trataba de controlarse.

-Olga…

La rubia me miro con ojos llorosos y pude notar lo demacrada que se veía, tenía ropa sucia y estaba con la mirada un poco perdida, llevaba unos días sin ir a la casa, lo cual me hizo pensar que estuvo de fiesta pero al verla así…

-Papa –Volvió a llorar, pude ver como mi padre sufría y aquello no le hacía bien.

-Por favor, Olga no lo mortifiques –Me acerque a mi padre para abrazarlo –Tranquilo papa, todo está bien ¿De acuerdo?

Bob me miro un tanto triste, no entendía si era por lo que trataba de hacer o porque Olga lloraba como loca.

-Helga no volveré a la casa –Olga se puso de pie –Ya no soporto estar aquí ni soporto cuidar ni de ti ni de mi padre…

-Como si realmente lo hicieras

-El emporio será dividido, una parte para mí y otra para ti, se venderá y me iré lejos –Dijo la rubia sin mirarla –Ya hable con el abogado para que por ahora las empresas sigan siendo manejadas por el personal de confianza de papa, pero en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho se venderán y…

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre? ¿Sabes cuánto ha trabajado, papa, para que esa empresa creciera y llegara a donde está ahora?

-Hay cosas que no entiendes Helga, hare lo posible para que se venda antes de tu cumpleaños dieciocho, por lo mientras recibiremos los depósitos –Dijo entregándome una cuenta personal del banco –Para que puedas cubrir los gastos y la escuela, por favor cuida a nuestro…

-Cállate Olga, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que vuelvas a la casa, ¿Sabes el dolor que acabas de ocasionarle?

-No me importa –Olga me miro con rencor -¡¿Acaso él pensó en el daño que me hizo al hacer que mi madre fuera encarcelada?!

-¡Por culpa de Miriam, Bob está en esa silla!

-¡Nada hubiera pasado, si no le hubiera pedido el divorcio!

-¡Lo hizo por nuestro bien, Miriam era una alcohólica!

-¡Lo hizo por ti! ¡Porque eras una niña estúpida que no entendía y sigue sin entender los problemas de los demás, solo piensas en ti, pero ya me canse!

-¿Quién es la que piensa en si misma? Nos vas a abandonar, te largas porque te sientes frustrada, piensas que soy la culpable de todo y por eso me odias, anda dilo ¡dilo!

-Sí, así es ¡Helga tienes la culpa, porque si Bob no hubiera pensado que era lo mejor para ti, mama estaría aquí y papa estaría bien y yo estaría haciendo mis sueños, no cuidando de un vegetal y de una estúpida niña!

-¡Lárgate, ni Bob ni yo te necesitamos! ¡Lárgate y termina como Miriam, eres una maldita alcohólica igual que ella y por eso las odio!

-Me voy…

-Olga –Mi hermana me miro un tanto sonriente, tal vez pensó que le pediría perdón y le rogaría que se quedara pero no la necesitaba, estar con ella era como estar sola. –Te advierto de una vez que consultare al abogado, no harás que todo el trabajo de nuestro padre se vaya por el drenaje, solo por tu culpa.

-No podrás impedirlo, siendo aún menor de edad –Dijo sonriente –La que lleva las de ganar soy yo pero consúltalo si así lo deseas, nos vemos

-Hasta nunca

Vi salir a mi hermana, pero no sin antes ver cómo me dirigió una mirada de tristeza, si tan solo me hubiera percatado en ese momento el significado de aquella mirada, si tan solo hubiera dejado a un lado mi orgullo y enojo, tal vez Olga…Mire a mi padre y vi en él, el gran dolor que sentía al ver partir a una de sus hijas, me acerque y lo abrace fuertemente.

-Perdóname papa

El negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de sonreírme dulcemente, como si quisiera darme a entender que no era mi culpa.

-Hoy me quedare en casa, papa, veremos una serie buenísima y después veremos las luchas ¿Qué te parece?

Bob solo negó

-No te preocupes por la escuela, voy bien hasta ahora, así que no creo que una falta me haga daño, además creo que ambos merecemos un momento divertido, vamos

.

.

.

Al llegar la tarde, papa y yo veíamos las luchas pero en aquel momento que lo vi, mi papa estaba dormido, tal vez estaba muy cansado, así que simplemente lo cubrí con una manta y le di un beso en sus frente, me asegure de que todo estuviera bien y baje el volumen de la tele, estaba por llamar a Daniel para saber la tarea de las materias que tenía con él, cuando…

Abrí la puerta para ver quién era y fastidiada rodé los ojos antes de enfrentarme al chico afroamericano que tenía enfrente -¿Qué demonios quieres, Geraldo?

-Mi respuesta

-La respuesta sigue siendo no…

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Bien, entonces Arnold será en este momento interceptado por mi equipo de basquetbol –Dijo sacando su celular

-Si como no, sabes tengo mejores cosas que hacer, Johanssen

-Arnold venia hacia acá, para saber porque no fuiste a la escuela, Helga, mi equipo lo vienen siguiendo –Dijo divertido –Tú decides

-No quiero…

-No andes conmigo por ahora si no quieres, pero quiero lo que te dije ayer.

-No quiero, no me gustas ni siquiera me agradas como amigo

-Ya dije que no es necesario

-No seas patético Gerald, por favor no me sigas molestando

-Arnold sufrirá te lo juro –Miro hacia la esquina de mi casa –Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo –Gerald saco su balón, tal vez esa fue la señal, porque de inmediato note como Arnold era empujado por el mas brabucón del equipo de basquetbol -¿Qué dices? ¿Rápido o lento?

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras volvía a subir el balón, que detuve inmediatamente –Basta por favor

-Harás lo que diga

-Bien, pero por favor que no le hagan nada

-Bien –Se acercó rápidamente a mí, no retrocedí, no hice nada, pero en aquel momento me dio un beso insistente y salvajemente, el me rodeo con sus manos por la cintura, halándome cada vez más hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Helga? –" _Demonios, díganme que no está el… ¿Cómo rayos llego tan rápido?"_ pensé desesperada

Me separe rápidamente de Gerald, quien me sonrió malvadamente, no entendía ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Hola Arnold, Helga y yo queremos nuestro espacio por si no te importa –Me jalo de la cintura, pero inmediatamente lo empuje.

-Gerald ya se iba

El moreno me miro molesto, pero después sonrió y me volvió a besar contra mi voluntad, para después dar media vuelta y ver un momento a Arnold, para después irse de ahí, dejándonos solos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Arnoldo

-Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿Por qué te estabas besando con Gerald?

Arnold me miro molesto, dolido, como nunca lo había visto pero no me quedo de otra, no podía decírselo, si hablaba las consecuencias las pagaría el, si no hacia lo que Gerald me pedía, Arnold era el único que sufriría del abuso de él y de los basquetbolistas, así que no podía decirle nada.

-Si eso fue…no sé, creo que me tomo desprevenida.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que estas mintiendo –Se acercó más a mí –Dime la verdad

-¿A que viniste, Arnoldo?

Arnold suspiro dándose tal vez por vencido, al menos eso me pareció.

-Te vine a traer los apuntes de hoy –Me entrego sus cuadernos

-Gracias

-¿Sera así?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que comienzo a cansarme, Helga, me gustas mucho pero no estaré tolerando que te andes besuqueando con medio mundo en mis narices y a mí me hagas a un lado, me ignores y me rechaces –Me sujeto de los hombros –Me gustas lo entiendes ¿verdad? Es más que gustar, lo sabes perfectamente bien….yo te amo…

-Lo lamento, pero yo…tengo novio y…

-Eso no pareció importarte, mientras besabas a Gerald, lo que me hace pensar que Daniel realmente no te importa

-Tú qué sabes, Arnold y…

No me dejo terminar, Arnold me beso, sentí como mis músculos se relajaban, como sentía que podía flotar si él no me tuviera sujeta a sus brazos pensaría que estaba volando, el repicar de las campanas comenzaron a sonar en mi cabeza, lentamente subí mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más y más hacia mí, no deseaba que parara, por una vez solo una vez en tanto tiempo solo quería pensar en lo que yo deseaba y perderme, perderme en el amor como cualquier adolescente, cometer mis errores y repararlos como todos, dejar escapar todas esas emociones que me estaba guardando, dejar de aparentar fortaleza cuando en realidad no era así por dentro, seguí el beso sin importarme un comino si alguien nos veía, solo deseaba estar a su lado, solo importaba él y lo que yo sentía; nos quedamos así un buen rato, de no ser que la realidad de mi vida cayo en aquel momento en mis hombros, la trabajadora social estaba ahí.

Carraspeo, por lo que Arnold se separó de mí un momento, yo de mala gana también me aleje pero al ver a la trabajadora social me quede helada.

-Hola buenas tardes, Helga

-Hola… ¿Qué…que se le ofrece?

-Deseaba hacerte unas preguntas para poder ver cómo va Olga, ya que hace mucho ella no se para por la oficina.

-Claro, si no le importa que sea aquí afuera, es que mi padre está durmiendo y no quisiera despertarlo.

-Bien, solo en general quiero saber ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? ¿Olga sigue tomando? ¿Te pega? ¿Hay siempre comida? ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? En fin ya sabes la rutina Helga

Vi a Arnold quien me miraba confundido, no sabía nada de aquello que estaba pasando, rápidamente le respondí a la trabajadora social.

-En general estoy bien, voy a la preparatoria de Hillwood, llevo buenas notas, puede consultarlo con la directora, mi hermana siempre prepara el desayuno, comida y cena, está trabajando en el emporio de papa, papa fue dado de alta pero debido a su parálisis temporal no puede hacer mucho, pero se está recuperando, Olga ya no toma y ella jamás me pego, ¿de acuerdo? Se preocupa por mí y por la escuela, también me ayuda con las tareas aun. –Dije rápidamente mintiendo casi en todo, a excepción de mi papa y de la escuela.

-Bien ¿Olga esta en casa?

-Ella aún está trabajando, últimamente el emporio ha crecido, jejejeje –Sonríe nerviosamente

-Bien, diré que por favor pase a mi oficina en cuanto pueda –Dijo la mujer, mientras yo solo asentía –Nos vemos

-Adiós

La mujer se fue, en cuanto estuvo lejos de mi vista, comenzó el pánico, olvidándome por completo de Arnold -¿Qué demonios hare ahora? Esto está mal, Olga se fue y esa trabajadora podría…

-¿Ahora si me platicaras que sucede?

Di media vuelta y me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba pero en aquel momento odiaba que me preguntara sobre mi vida.

-No.

-No hace falta, me dejaste cartas en Susent Arms, es fácil deducir.

-Bien entonces ya vete.

-No estás sola, Helga –Tomo mi mano entre la suya

-Si lo estoy y lo estuve, adiós –Susurre mientras ingresaba a mi hogar, dejándolo en la puerta de mi casa.

.

.

.

-Hola hermosa

-Hola Geraldo –Dije molesta al contestar mi teléfono

-Vamos nena, más linda por favor

-Hola Gerald

-Vamos esfuérzate más, linda

-Deja de decirme linda

-Bien, por favor preciosa

Rodé los ojos molesta –Hola amor

-Mucho mejor, nos vemos en el parque a las 8.

-Es decir ahora, lo lamento Gerald pero no puedo…

-No acepto el no como respuesta, dije ahora, Helga

-Sabes que tengo que cuidar a mi padre, Gerald, así que no puedo

-Bien entonces iré a tu casa en un rato

-Pero…

Colgó. –Maldito Johanssen –Sonó nuevamente el teléfono -¿Crees que puedes colgarme y volver a marcar como si nada estúpido?

-Hola…

 _"_ _No lo puedo creer…"_

-¡Phoebe!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic :D**_

 _ **Sakura Motou muchas gracias sakura :D y no te preocupes no la dejare lo prometo :D**_

 _ **espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **si les gusta no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos (mas reviews si por fis? :/)**_


	23. CAPITULO 23 LA OBSESION DE GERALD II

...

* * *

-¡Phoebe! –Grite de felicidad, mi amiga, me había marcado, ella lo había hecho, ¡Sí!... ¿que esperen un momento? ¿Porque?

-Hola, Helga

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…bueno la verdad no

-¿Qué tienes, te paso algo? –Pregunte realmente preocupada, pues para mi ella siempre seria como mi hermana

-Si…lamento mucho como…bueno…como me he comportado

-¿En…enserio?

-Sí, escuche la conversación que tuviste con Gerald, donde ya sabes.

-¿Escuchaste?

Escuche como suspiraba mi amiga –La verdad, Arnold había hablado conmigo antes de ir a tu casa, me hizo ver que estaba mal, al destruir una linda amistad como la que tenía contigo, solo por un chico, así que lo pensé y decidí ir para darte la oportunidad de explicarme…pero al llegar vi a Gerald ahí contigo, así que…

-Así que escuchaste detrás de un arbusto ¿No?

-Algo así

-Me alegra que hayas aprendido algo de mí, Phoebe

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa, Phoebs? ¡Demonios!

-Gracias, Helga

-¿Mañana nos vamos juntas?

-Claro nos vemos en la parada

-Bien, y Phoebe

-¿Si?

-Esto nunca paso –Dije sonriendo

-De acuerdo, olvidando

Ambas colgamos, respire profundamente antes de dejarme caer en el sofá, feliz, estaba inmensamente feliz porque Phoebe y yo volveríamos a hacer las mismas de siempre y todo sería olvidado y perdonado, pese a todo nuestra amistad había superado todo y todo gracias a Arnold, aunque no quisiera admitirlo él le abrió los ojos a Phoebs.

.

.

.

-Hola Geraldo

-Hola hermosa

-Te dije que no puedo…

-Solo vine a darte esto –Dijo sonriente el joven, mientras me enseñaba un enorme oso de peluche.

-¿Es enserio?

-¿No te gusta?

-¿En verdad crees que soy como todas las tontas que te siguen, verdad?

-¿No lo eres?

-Claro que no, Johanssen, te lo dije no soy como esas chicas

-¿No lo recibirás entonces?

-No, la verdad es que no quiero esto y tú lo sabes

-Si no lo haces, sabes bien que pasara ¿Verdad?

-¿Porque tu obsesión conmigo?

-No lo es

-¿Entonces?

-Me gustas

-¿Qué, que te gusta de mí, zopenco? Ni siquiera me conoces

-Vamos juntos desde que estábamos en el kínder, claro que te conozco

-¡Ay! Por favor Gerald, antes de que cambiara mi exterior, tú ni siquiera me notabas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que te dejes de payasadas, que dejes de ser tan superficial y te des cuenta de lo que hay más allá del exterior.

-Me enseñaras, tú, hermosa –Dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba a mí, era obvio que había malinterpretado mis palabras y les había dado otro sentido.

-Ya basta, acabo de recuperar a Phoebs y no la perderé nuevamente solo por tu maldita obsesión, Gerald

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no estoy dispuesta a tus chantajes como el de hoy en la tarde, cuando Arnold venia para acá.

-Bien, quedara en tu conciencia

-Y en la tuya –Me acerque un poco –Te aseguro que si algo le sucede tú te las veras con betsy y los cinco vengadores en un callejón oscuro y sin salida

-Ya no somos niños, Helga, soy más fuerte que tu

-Eso lo veremos, además de que tendrás que vivir con ello por el resto de tu vida, porque quieras o no admitirlo tú también extrañas a Arnold.

-Quizás, pero es mi némesis en el amor…

-¡Por favor lo tuyo no es amor! date cuenta

-Me doy cuenta de que no me dejas más opción…

-Estas advertido Johanssen

-Igual que tú, Pataki, además no me provoques u olvidare que eres una mujer

-Tú no me provoques, no te tengo miedo

Gerald me lanzo una última mirada de enojo y se fue, dejándome sola con mi preocupación, enojo y culpa, si tan solo lo hubiera enfrentado así desde hace tiempo, tal vez el…nunca debí aceptar nada de salidas con él, eso tal vez influyo en que se hiciera ilusiones tontas.

.

.

.

-Hola Helga

-Phoebe –Me acerque a ella para abrazarla, tenía miedo que todo hubiera sido un hermoso sueño y que al despertar todo siguiera como siempre, ella me correspondió el abrazo también feliz.

-Lamento mucho…

-¡Criminal Phoebs! Te dije que eso nunca pasó

-Bien, pero aun quisiera, bueno si tu deseas, que me explicaras todo…aunque escuche esa conversación, aun quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que paso o porque nunca has dicho nada?

-Bien chica lista, te lo diré pero después ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

Ambas subimos al autobús y ahí vi al rubio quien sonreía discretamente al ver que la oriental y yo de nuevo éramos amigas, al pasar a su lado le devolví la sonrisa agradecida por lo que había hecho.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, todos bajamos como cualquier otro día normal, pero al llegar a la entrada…

-Jajajaja que estúpido, tu cabeza es más grande que tu cuerpo, Arnold Shortman –Reía estrepitosamente Wolfang con otros de tercero, Gerald estaba también con ellos fingiendo su risa, pues pude darme cuenta que estaba arrepentido de lo que había provocado. -¡Acostúmbrate cabeza de balón, porque eso recibirás a partir de ahora!

-¡Wolfang! –Me acerque a él, pero simplemente me miro un momento fulminantemente, antes de continuar su camino.

-Si alguien trata de ayudarte, también lo lamentara –Susurro antes de irse, lo cual me quedo claro que no se detendría ni siquiera por mí, pese a que habíamos hecho un trato cuando estuvimos en secundaria, parecía que aquello ya no era válido en preparatoria.

-¿Feliz?

El moreno me miro mientras ayudaba al rubio a ponerse de pie –Aun no, ya sabes que deseo y con que terminaría esto.

-Estás loco, Gerald

-Di lo que quieras, nos vemos

Arnold y yo vimos al joven que paso por nuestro lado molesto pero con una sonrisa triunfal, tal vez estaba seguro de que en algún momento caería a sus pies, pero estaba muy, muy equivocado.

-¿Estás bien, amor?

Daniel me tomo de la mano para halarme hacia él, era obvio que no quería que estuviera cerca de Arnold –Si, nos vemos luego

Me fui lo más rápido posible, no deseaba hablar con Daniel, menos después de la discusión que tuvimos, aún estaba molesta y más aún porque el muy estúpido no me había buscado en esos días, ¿Quién diablos se creía? Pero ahora lo que más me preocupaba era que si Olga no aparecía por la oficina de la trabajadora, lo más obvio era que como aún era menor de edad me enviarían a un orfanatorio ya que Bob no podía hacerse cargo de mí y eso me tenía realmente preocupada.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado :D**_

 _ **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review :D y claro que tomare en cuenta la opcion de que helga le muerda la lengua estaria genial aunque como puedes darte cuenta ya pinto su raya jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	24. CAPITULO 24 CONVERSACIONES PARTE I

...

* * *

Bien pues ya han pasado dos meses desde que Olga no está y hasta el momento no ha pasado nada grave, estoy cuidando a Bob y también de mí, pero aun así estoy realmente preocupada de que en algún momento la trabajadora social se de cuenta de que estoy sola.

Aun me faltan dos años para que cumpla dieciocho, por lo que no sé cómo le hare para que la trabajadora no se dé cuenta de que Olga se fue y me abandono.

Las cosas en la escuela seguían mal, Arnold era acosado por el equipo de basquetbol junto con Gerald que no paraba de acosarme, pero Phoebe sí que era una gran ayuda, ahora que los celos ya no la consumían por dentro podía pensar con la cabeza fría y entenderme y lo mejor de todo poder ayudarme a quitarme de encima al cabeza de cepillo, pero lo que no había podido era resolver el problema de Arnold, además Daniel había desaparecido.

-Buenos días papa –Salude amablemente al ingresar a la alcoba de mi papa, quien al verme sonrió dulcemente.

-Buen…di…Helga

-¡Papa, hablaste! –Dije casi llorando de la emoción, bueno está bien si estaba llorando pero si dicen algo zopencos… ¡Tendré que golpearlos!

-Helga

-¡Papa! –Lo abrace fuertemente y el también recargo su cabeza en un intento de devolverme el abrazo –Debemos ir con el doctor, tiene que ver el avance y que sigas con tus terapias es muy esencial papa –Bob solo me sonrió –Vamos debes prepararte, no deben tardar por ti, papa, para llevarte a las terapias.

.

.

.

Una vez que terminamos, el abogado de mi padre llego junto a Veronica, no sabía que hacia ahí pero inmediatamente quise preguntar sobre lo que pasaría al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero…

-Helga, hola Bob –El hombre le vio un tanto preocupado -¿Porque razón no me habías dicho que Olga se fue?

Quede helada… -No creo que sea algo que le importe a usted o a los socios de mi padre y…

-Por favor Helga, soy amigo de la familia, me conoces desde que naciste ¿porque no confiaste en mí?

-Porque no quiero ir a un orfanatorio de nuevo, Williams –Dije molesta como si la respuesta de mi silencio fuera tan obvia como para preguntármelo.

-Entiendo pero debiste avisarme para poder hacer algo –Dijo un poco triste

-¿Hacer algo? ¡Explíquese!

-El estado se ha dado cuenta de todo y no tardaran en venir por ti –Dijo Williams –Trate de argumentar pero llevas dos meses viviendo sola…

-Mi padre vive conmigo y…

-Pero aún no está bien, no puedes cuidar de un adulto, debería de cuidarte a ti un adulto –Comento el hombre indignado, al menos eso note.

-No quiero irme –Murmure ahogadamente aferrando el brazo de mi padre, quien me miro tristemente

-Deberás ir…te he conseguido una nueva familia, alguien que se hará cargo de ti, pero estará bajo prueba y además…primero deberá llevar a cabo toda la documentación legal y el proceso para poderte adoptar, por lo que por lo mientras estarás en bajo del cuidado del estado.

-¡No quiero! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas saliendo corriendo de ahí sin detenerme, sin mirar atrás, solo quería huir, no me di cuenta de que…de nada serviría huir pero ya no podía mas, no podía mas con la carga, con la culpa, con el dolor, con la desesperanza y mucho menos si me separaban de mi padre, mi único ser que estaba ahí junto a mí, el único que había notado que algo no andaba bien en mi vida y que por mi culpa ahora estaba mal.

.

.

.

Esta pequeña parte que están por leer, es tan solo algo que me comento una persona que presencio todo lo ocurrido aquel día, uno de tantos días que mi hermana sufrió, ella también sufría, estaba mal y deprimida, la depresión, la soledad y la amargura no son buenas consejeras y lo peor es que yo no me di cuenta…no me di cuenta…

En las afueras de la ciudad de Hillwood, se encontraba una joven rubia, quien venía con una botella en mano, tratando de mantenerse de pie, aunque era algo imposible, la noche anterior había bebido hasta no más poder, no pudo contenerse y termino peleando con Robert, aquel joven amable y amoroso que quería ayudarla el problema era que… ¿Cómo ayudar alguien que no quiere ayuda?

Le dolía tanto la cabeza, no sabía bien como ni porque, tampoco entendía ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Le dolía tanto el cuerpo, como si…

-¡Olga!

La rubia observo aquel hombre que se acercaba, era un poco mayor que ella, a decir verdad era mucho mayor, pues ya tenía canas y la piel comenzaba a arrugarse -¿Te conozco?

-Vaya hermosa tan pronto se te olvido todo –La tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella –Anoche estuviste genial, mis amigos y yo queremos repetirlo esta noche Mmmm –La beso

Olga quedo estática sin saber realmente que pensar ni que decir, sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón, al saber que había sido…violada, empujo al hombre y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo sin detenerse, solo quería huir, desaparecer, ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Robert quien había estado buscándola la hallo en aquel muelle a punto de… -¡Olga! –La detuvo y ella comenzó a forcejear pero después de un rato se calmó y dejo que el la llevara lejos de ahí, trato de comprender y pensó que quizás había tocado fondo y por fin dejaría de beber de aquella manera, pero desgraciadamente, desgraciadamente estaba equivocado.

.

.

.

Llegue a una pequeña fiesta que había organizado Wolfang, ya era bastante tarde, ni siquiera supe cómo ni porque había llegado ahí, lo único que sabía era que Arnold no estaba en casa y Phoebe tampoco por lo que supuse que tal vez andarían en alguna fiesta y la única que sabía que existía en aquel momento era la de Wolfang, me equivoque por supuesto.

-Vaya preciosa, hola, no sabía que vendrías –Wolfang se acercó con aliento a alcohol, por lo que simplemente arrugue la nariz al hedor.

-Busco a mis amigos ¿Los has visto?

-¿En mi fiesta los buscas? Seguramente fueron a la de Rhonda Lloyd

-¡Rayos!

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, mi hermosa princesa –Dijo dándome un vaso con alcohol seguramente -¡Vamos brinda conmigo, pequeña!

-No tomo gracias

-Vamos solo un poco

-He dicho que no, Wolfang

-Si tienes problemas esto te ayuda a olvidarlos y no pasara nada, Helga, no eres como tu madre, así que una copita no te hará daño ¿O sí?

Me estaba provocando, trate de ser fuerte lo juro, pero mi limite había llegado por lo que lleve el vaso a mis labios y tome todo hasta el fondo de aquella bebida que tanto muchos jóvenes adoraban y yo no entendía porque hasta ese momento.

.

.

.

Era casi medianoche cuando me comencé a marear, no recuerdo muy bien como hice para librarme de Wolfang quien me había estado tratando de besar y de algo más, pero simplemente sé que no pasó nada porque cuando me fui al baño fue cuando comencé a sentirme realmente mal, tome el celular y marque el número de aquella persona que tanto anhelaba ver.

-¿Diga?

-Ven por mí por favor –Solo deseaba salir de aquí, no quería sentirme así, aunque si me había olvidado de momento del dolor y la desesperación, no me gustaba esta sensación, era como si yo no fuera dueña de mi cuerpo, ni de mi mente ni de nada, simplemente era como si flotara pero yo no quería flotar no quería perderme, no debía hacerlo y necesitaba ayuda porque estaba…sentía que me desvanecía en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por su paciencia y comprension ya estoy de regreso jejeje espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i Hola muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por la paciencia, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo el fic esta por dar una vuelta totalmente inesperada hasta para mi D: pero espero te guste porque a mi si jejeje :D**_

 _ **Sakura Motou muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracias a todos por sus hermoso reviews**_

 _ **saludos**_


	25. CAPITULO 25 CONVERSACIONES PARTE II

...

* * *

-¡¿Helga?! ¡Helga! –Escuchaba el grito del otro lado del teléfono lo tome con dificultad, la caída había sido dura, pero hice un esfuerzo para poder mantenerme consiente -¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Helga! ¿Qué tienes?

-No me siento bien...estoy…en casa de Wolfang…yo –Comencé a sentir verdaderas ganas de vomitar y no sabía si podría seguir hablando aunque no hizo falta.

-Voy para allá –Fue lo último que escuche, me sentia terriblemente mal, mi cabeza sentia que podia volar por toda la habitación, ni siquiera podía ponerme en pie, pues me sentía terriblemente mal y ademas la sensación de regresar ttodo de mi estomago, seguia presente, no sabia como la gente podía tomar tan tranquilos, esto no era agradaba, quise darme la vuelta pero fue inútil, trate de ponerme en pie pero antes de intentarlo comencé a sentir como nuevamente me perdía en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol acariciaban mi rostro indicándome que ya había amanecido, no recordaba ahora realmente todo lo de anoche, solo que había quedado en un baño tirada o al menos esa imagen tenía en mi mente.

-Buenos días –Dijo un joven rubio quien me miraba desde el sofá seriamente

-Buenos…días –Dije sonrojada ¿Acaso le había hablado a Arnold? –Humm… ¿Qué…Qué hago aquí?

-Vaya, ¿tan mal estabas como para no recordar nada?

Su pregunta sarcástica me dolió, sabía perfectamente que Arnold estaba decepcionado de mí, es más yo misma estaba decepcionada de mí, no entendía ¿Porque rayos había tomado? Bueno en realidad lo sabía pero… -No, solo no recuerdo como llegue hasta tu casa, cabeza de balón –Respondí molesta

-Tú me hablaste Helga

-¿Y?

-Me pediste que fuera por ti y eso hice pero… -Se acercó a mi serio, tenía un semblante serio, bastante serio –Helga no pensé que quisieras tomar, después de que tu madre y tu hermana fueron destruidas por el alcohol

-¿Crees que soy como ellas?

-Anoche actuaste como si lo fueras

-¿Piensas eso de mí?

-Pienso que tal vez paso algo realmente fuerte como para que tu tomaras y quiero saber que es –Exigió, al menos eso me pareció pues no pedía exigía saber la verdad del porque me había comportado así.

-Me enviaran a una casa hogar –Murmure cansada

El me miro sorprendido, tal vez no esperaba que le contara pero ahora ya lo hice -¿Porque?

-Obvio Arnoldo, mi padre no puede cuidarme y Olga nos abandonó –Dije desanimada –Ya me tienen una familia…nueva

-¿Te iras?

Asentí lentamente, a mis 16 años nunca pensaría estar en esta situación, cuando hace unos años mi familia estaba entera, tal vez no me hicieran caso pero estaban ahí, todos sanos y salvos, pero se quebró cuando Miriam se quebró y también porque mi padre se quitó esa venda de los ojos.

El cabeza de balón me miro tristemente y sin previo aviso me abrazo era tan difícil la situación que estaba viviendo y el realmente no lo estaba mejorando, para ser honesta me haría más difícil las cosas, pues seguramente y lo más probable era que la trabajadora social fuera por mí en cualquier momento a mi casa, como sucedió años atrás.

-No quiero que te vayas, yo… -Me dio un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de mis labios

-Yo tampoco quiero –Murmure suspirando al sentirlo así, cerca de mí, sé que Daniel no me perdonaría si supiera que me bese con Arnold pero realmente tampoco esperaba que el entendiera todo lo que me pasaba y menos porque el había desaparecido o al menos no lo había visto en los últimos días.

-Te amo –Arnold termino dándome un beso más apasionado, yo dejándome llevar lo abrace hacia mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus palabras dulces, sus abrazos y sus besos, no supe cómo ni en qué momento las cosas fueron cambiando lentamente y de pronto ya estábamos en la cama, tocándonos suave y tiernamente mutuamente nuestro cuerpo, disfrutando de las caricias mutuas, llenas de amor y felicidad, mi piel bailaba de felicidad al sentirlo y su corazón latía locamente, pues podía sentirlo con mi mano que estaba posada en su pecho que comenzaba a estar muy bien trabajado.

-Chaparrito… -Dijo Phill tocando la puerta –Traigo el desayuno –Ambos nos separamos, yo quede colorada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero no dije nada solo deje que el fuera inmediatamente a ver a su abuelo, mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos, recordando cada parte que Arnold había tocado, cada sitio donde deposito sus labios cálidos como el sol.

-Helga –Arnold me miraba con una tierna sonrisa que inevitablemente le correspondí –Debes comer, después iremos a tu casa

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció –Si –El no dijo nada más, por lo que comencé a comer lentamente de la charola que me ofrecía.

.

.

.

Después de comer nos fuimos a mi casa y en efecto ahí estaba la trabajadora junto con mi padre quien se encontraba destrozado, me preocupaba dejarlo así.

-Hola Helga

-Hola

Arnold tomo mi mano suavemente mientras esperaba el veredicto de la trabajadora social, quien comenzó a hablar –Tienes que ver con nosotros a la casa hogar solo será por unas horas ahí está la persona que te adoptara y entonces te iras con ellos –Quede asombrada porque Williams me había dicho otra cosa totalmente diferente

-Bien

-Vamos –Arnold me miro tristemente pero me dio otro beso dulce y me acompaño hasta el automóvil de la trabajadora.

-Te marcare en un rato, Helga

-De acuerdo

-No estás sola –Me abrazo y sentí una seguridad que hace mucho había perdido al ver que nada mejoraba, me perdí un momento en el dulce aroma de la piel de Arnold, después no separábamos y le sonríe dulcemente antes de depositarlo yo un beso en sus labios.

No nos miramos más, no hacía falta tampoco más cosas, entendíamos, yo sabía que el entendía lo que deseaba decir con ese beso, lo vi en su hermosa mirada verde que tanto amaba y adoraba perderme en ella.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa hogar, pasamos a la oficina donde me quede helada pues ahí me encontré con aquella persona y sus padres, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-¡¿Daniel?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les este gustando ;D aviso que este fic esta por llegar a su final y habra una segunda parte ;D jejeje ya lo he planeado jijij ;D espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i muchas gracias por seguir mi historia aun :D de verdad mil gracias y espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo juevees :D**_


	26. CAPITULO 26 UNA DIFICIL DECISION

Me quede en shock, no entendía porque aquel joven que había estado ausente ahora se presentaba en aquel lugar y lo más raro…con sus padres, eran sus padres ¿No?

-Hola hermosa

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Vengo acompañando a mis tíos…

-¡¿Tus tíos?! Creí que…bueno pensé que…

-Mis padres ¿No? Es como si lo fueran en realidad –Dijo sonriente pero sin darme más detalles

-Y… ¿Qué…?

-Helga –La trabajadora me miro sonriente –Ellos serán tus nuevos padres –Dijo feliz, lo cual a mí me causaba dolor, pues ¿Quién diablos necesitaba padres nuevos? Yo no.

-Hola pequeña –Dijo la mujer castaña mirándome sonriente a la rubia –Que hermosos ojos

-Gracias –Dije sin mucho ánimo, no quería dejar a mi padre.

-Bien pequeña vendrás con nosotros –Dijo el hombre pelinegro a quien mire sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿A…donde?

-Fuera de Hillwood, por supuesto…

-¡No! –No deje que terminara, comencé a dar pasos lejos de las personas, quienes exaltadas comenzaron a tratar de tranquilizarme.

-Amor, es lo mejor –Susurraba el estúpido de Daniel

-Helga…

-Pequeña…

-Si no aceptas preciosa temo que…no quedara de otra más que el estado…

 _"_ _¿El estado? No quería una casa hogar pero…alejarme de Hillwood…de mi hogar, tampoco era la mejor opción"_

-Bien –Baje la mirada tristemente

-En tal caso nos vamos pasado mañana, por ahora pasaremos la noche en casa de Daniel.

El joven pelinegro sonrió pero me percaté de que esa sonrisa no le llego realmente al alma.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente terminaron los trámites y después nos dirigimos a mi nueva "vida".

.

.

.

Era increíble que todo esto hubiera pasado, me encontraba sentada en la acera de la casa de Daniel, donde dentro sus padres y mis "nuevos" padres estaban celebrando mi adopción, algo que realmente no me hacía gracia, algo había que no terminaba de entender y además también sentía que no del todo era bueno, no lo entendía.

-Hola

-¿Qué quieres zopenco?

-¿Porque me tratas así, Geraldine?

-¡Todavía preguntas porque! Bien te lo diré, desapareciste días y luego te apareces de la nada junto con la trabajadora social para que tus tíos me adopten, ¡¿Enserio necesitas más explicaciones del porque mi enojo?!

-Lo lamento, pero…bueno…estuve averiguando y…trataba de ayudarte –Murmuro el joven avergonzado

-¿Sabes que hubiera ayudado?

El joven pelinegro me miro entre sorprendido y molesto -¿Qué?

-Apoyo, que estuvieras ahí para mí, no que desaparecieras sin decir nada, sin llamarme, sin siquiera un mensaje –Dije molesta levantándome

-Helga…

-Esta relación se termina ya, Daniel

El abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mirándome sin poder creérselo, solamente seguí mi camino, pero…

-¿Porque?

Le mire molesta y dolida -¿Crees que me hiciste un favor?

-Yo…

-Helga G. Pataki no necesita ni la ayuda ni la lastima de nadie, Daniel y mucho menos voy a seguir contigo solo por agradecimiento –Dije realmente molesta, pues si pensaba que yo andaría con el por el resto de mi vida solo por lo que "supuestamente" para el era lo mejor y me ayudaba, estaba equivocado.

-Helga…

-No te amo, Daniel –Dije quedamente mientras pensaba en Arnold –Tu lo sabias y aun así decidiste tomar el riesgo…yo…aun lo amo…por eso iba a terminar contigo hace días, pero…desapareciste

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Pero…

-No, Daniel

-Solo…te amo…

-Pero no puedes obligarme a amarte ni a estar contigo solo por agradecimiento –Le mire más suavemente -¿Quieres que te agradezca? Bien, gracias por todo pero…es mejor que estemos separados…además ahora seremos primos ¿No?

Daniel no me dijo nada solo vi como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, me hizo sentir la peor persona de la faz de la tierra.

-Perdóname –Susurre mientras daba media vuelta e ingresaba a la casa.

.

.

.

Una vez en mi alcoba, o al menos la temporal antes de irnos de Hillwood, mi celular sonó…era Arnold, temblorosamente tome el celular entre mis manos, no me sentía lista para decir adiós, para abandonar mi felicidad, para destrozar un nuevo corazón y volver a destrozar el mío.

-¿Bueno? –Respondí nerviosamente a la tercera vez que sonó el celular

-¡¿Helga?! ¡¿Porque no respondes?! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti!

-Perdóname cabeza de balón, no sabía que debía darte tantas explicaciones, ni que debía pasarte mi reporte diario de mis actividades.

-Helga, hablo enserio…

-¿Qué quieres?

Sentí un terrible dolor al hablarle de esa manera pero era la única forma, no debía atarlo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo más difícil, ni que me siguiera hasta el fin del mundo.

-¿Qué quiero? ¡Quiero saber cómo estas Helga, estaba vuelto loco por ti, por no saber nada de ti!

-No me grites

-No me hagas preguntas tontas, entonces.

-Estúpido cabeza de balón, estoy bien si, ya deja de fastidiar.

-¡Helga!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada que te importe –Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir –Debo colgar, nos vemos… -Pensé dolorosamente que eso no sería verdad –Adiós, Arnold

-¿Hel…?

-Cuídate, adiós

-Pero…

Colgué el teléfono sin detenerme a escuchar algo más, mi vida había dado mil vueltas desde que era pequeña, ya no podía seguir creyendo en la gente, solo me desilusionaban más y más, pensaba que estas nuevas personas en mi vida también lo harían tarde o temprano; la verdad es que nunca debió pasar lo que paso, aquella mañana en la que mis padres discutían no debí meterme tal vez Bob estaría bien, tal vez Miriam no hubiera explotado al verme en los brazos de mi padre, ni él lo hubiera hecho por tratar de defenderme, tal vez él se hubiera ido dejándome ahí un momento con la "adormilada" de mi madre pero no…tuve que bajar.

Arnold no merecía tener a una persona tan complicada a su lado, yo no merecía ser un estorbo en su vida, ni tampoco atarlo por siempre a mí y menos cuando estaría lejos de Hillwood muy pronto, no podía hacerlo, no se lo merecía, él se merecía algo mejor, alguien mejor y perfecto, tal vez como…Lila.

Comencé a llorar mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas cerca de la cama, dejando sacar por fin todo el dolor, el miedo y la incertidumbre que había sentido por años, mi madre era una alcohólica, Olga era una alcohólica, mi padre estaba lisiado por culpa de mi madre, ella estaba en la cárcel por culpa de esto y Olga perdió la razón y como siempre…la invisible Helga se quedaba sola y a nadie le importaba, porque si les hubiera importado no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron…los odiaba a todos, a Bob no tanto pero a las otras dos….las odiaba ya con todo mi ser.

.

.

.

.

Estaba ya en el aeropuerto de Hillwood con las personas que me llevarían lejos, al parecer bastante lejos pues iríamos a México, no lo conocía realmente y no deseaba ir pero no tenia de otra, al menos no durante estos casi dos años que faltaban para mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

-Te va a encantar amor –Dijo aquella extraña mujer que siempre sonreía ¿acaso nunca se cansaba de sonreír?

-Si será un hermoso viaje, solo vamos a México por negocios, realmente nosotros vivimos en California –Comento el hombre sonriéndome, lo que ocasiono escalofríos en mi interior.

Daniel no fue ni tampoco era como que lo esperara pero…algo muy dentro de mi ser se decepciono nuevamente; antes de salir de su casa deje unas cartas, para el, para Phoebe y para Arnold, esperando que alguien las entregara las deje en el buzón con direcciones correspondientes esperando que llegaran a sus dueños.

Mire hacia la ventana mientras caminaba hacia donde abordaríamos el avión –Adiós Arnold. –Susurre suavemente cuando sentí el viento en mi rostro al pasar por camino que conducía a los asientos del avión –Te amare siempre, pero espero…que entiendas que no soy buena para ti.

Los dos adultos me tomaron de la mano, llevándome al asiento que nos correspondía poniéndome en medio de ambos, algo que me hacía sentir incomoda, algo en aquella situación no me cuadraba aun pero…en aquel momento no me importaba.

El avión despego llevándose con el solo mi cuerpo, dejando mi corazón y mi alma al lado de mi eterno amado cabeza de balón…quizás algún día vuelva y pueda verlo…feliz…sin mi en su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores.**_

 _ **llegamos al final ? jejeje no aun no pero aun estoy indecisa si seguirla por este fic o comenzar uno nuevo tal vez me decida por el segundo lamento la tardanza pero no tengo vacaciones :( y estoy vuelta loca entre el trabajo y compromisos familiares que tuve y que aun no terminan este fin de semana queria actualizar pero tuve 3 fiestas una el viernes, otra el sabado y otra mas el domingo estoy tan cansada y con muxo sueño uuuu y otra vez con gripa jejeje pero ya no aguanto sin seguir actualizando asi que aqui me tienen.**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic :D espero que les guste este capitulo y esperen la continuacion :D ;D prometo esmelarme mucho jejejej :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
